Star Wars The Clone Wars: Young Padawan
by ICrzy
Summary: Obi-Wan is given a new padawan, a young girl who is very smart but also different than most padawans. Master Yoda tells Obi-Wan that this child is to be his student and only his. What makes this child so different? What kind of powers does she hold? How wil this partnership work out? *BAD SUMMARY BUT PLEASE READ*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my padawan character, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking down a hallway in the Jedi Council, he was to meet Master Yoda about something at the most importance. To Obi-Wan, he believed it had something to do with the Republic. Obi-Wan stepped into the empty room to fine Master Yoda standing next to a young girl. Obi-Wan bowed out of repect to the Master, Obi-Wan noticed the girl bowed her head as well.

This girl had short red hair covering her left eye, her eyes were bright and blue. She wore the clothes that striked Obi-Wan into thinking she was someone's padawan.

"Welcome Master Kenobi, to introduce Kairi Hando allow me." Yoda motioned at the girl.

"With all due repect master, but why is she here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A new apprentice you need. She needs a master, and the only one who I find perfect to fill the role, you are." Yoda said.

"Are you certain, master?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded, "Yes."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright then I'll train her to her fullest."

Obi-Wan looked at her and she formed a small nervous smile. Obi-Wan bowed his head out of respect and so did Kairi, then Kairi followed Obi-Wan out of the room. She followed him until he stopped.

"Is something the matter, master?" Kairi asked.

"Tell me child, how old are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am thirteen, sir." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Such a youngling. Master Yoda must see something in you to pair you up with me."

"If I master," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You may."

"Master Yoda mentioned to me, that you are the only suitable master for me. He said that you would know how to train someone like myself, whatever that means master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I'll figure that out soon. Now we have a mission, young one."

"Really master," Kairi looked a bit excited.

"Yes my padawan, we'll be accompaning my old apprentice with his padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Very well master."

The two walked, the little dialogue between the two until they reached the location of the ships. The whole time, Kairi was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on her master and already do him proud. They reached the loading dock where some Storm Troopers were loading some supplies in the ships. Kairi was impressed and looked around, she nearly lost her master.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

In command she ran over, "Sorry master."

Obi-Wan saw the small excitement in her eyes, so he didn't fault her. Instead, he allowed her to have her fun.

"There you are Obi-Wan." Said a familiar voice to Obi-Wan.

Looking up the older man saw his old apprentice, this younger man looked at his old mentor with a grin. Standing next to him was his own padawan.

"So I am not the only one with a padawan, eh?" He joked.

"Not anymore Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up at her master and then to Anakin, Anakin formed a smile at her which seemed very strange to her. She formed a small small back and then looked down, Anakin could tell she was nervous and shy.

"Very well, I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said directly to Kairi.

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan, he nodded allowing her to introduce herself. Kairi wanted to do everything by the books, not wanting to over step her title as a padawan mostly on the first day.

"Hello there I am Kairi Hando." Kairi said.

The masters began walking up the ship and the padawans walked slowly behind them. Ahsoka and Kairi walked next to each other, listening to what their masters had to say regarding the mission.

"So all we are doing is making sure Padme makes it to this treaty signing in one piece. Sounds easy." Anakin said to his old master.

"Not so fast, Anakin. There are people who would want Senator Amidala dead, some want a war not peace." Obi-Wan said.

"Then we'll make sure those people won't get near the Senator." Ahsoka said.

Kairi's eyes widen, Ahsoka spoke out of term. Kairi read that a padawan only speaks when spoken to, she knew of the punishments for such. However she noticed no one got angry, not even her master.

"Now Snips, we don't need to start a war by trying not to start a war." Anakin said.

Kairi was confused, she had graduated early from the Jedi Temple and knew being a padawan would be hard. Yet something about this master and padawan made the rules seem meaningless.

Obi-Wan glanced at Kairi, "You alright there?"

Kairi looked up and nodded, "Yes master."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "We should call the council to tell them we are doing alright."

"Yes and any additional information," Anakin said and turned to Ahsoka, "Snips you stay out here."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Kairi you stay here. Try to get to know Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master," Both padawans said at the same time.

Ahsoka turned to Kairi as the masters left them, "Hi there."

Kairi nodded, "Hello."

Ahsoka looked at her, "You nervous?"

"No, just confused." Kairi said.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"The rules tell padawans not to speak unless spoken to, and the punishment is usually something bad. However, when you speak when unspoken to your master does not mind. Why?" Kairi asked.

Ahsoka seemed shocked, "Wow you take the rules thing very seriously."

Kairi nodded, "Of course I do. I wanted to become a Jedi after all, rules are very important aren't they not?"

"Yes but also exprenice." Ahsoka said.

"I did not think of that." Kairi said.

Ahsoka smiled, "You seem like a very smart kid."

"Kid, I am no child. I am thirteen years old." Kairi said.

"I have you beat by a couple of years." Ahsoka said.

Kairi frowned, "Oh."

Ahsoka laughed, "No big deal. You seem to take everything literally."

"I do?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked back to their padawans when suddenly the ship was hit by another ship. The girls were thrown and hit the other wall, Obi-Wan and Anakin were thrown but gotten up to their padawans.

"Are you two alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi rubbed her head and looked at Ahsoka, "I am fine master." Kairi said.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah me too."

"Rex what hit us?" Anakin asked helping Ahsoka up.

"We aren't sure Master Skywalker," Rex said.

Obi-Wan helped his padawan up, and then walked to the pilots flying the ship. There was another ship behind them, Obi-Wan noticed his old padawan stood next to them.

"Think we can get away from it?" Anakin asked.

"Not sure, we can try." Said the pilot.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ready the lasers in case."

Ahsoka glanced at Kairi, her expressions on her face showed everything. She was worried and also a bit scared. Kairi who was lost in her own thoughts didn't even notice the other padawan touch her arm.

"Kairi," Ahsoka said.

Kairi looked over, "Yes?"

"It's alright to be scared, besides I trust my masters judgement." Ahsoka said.

Kairi nodded and glanced back at the controls, "I trust your master as well as mine."

Ahsoka smiled at that and then felt another shot hit the ship. Everyone on it moved and Obi-Wan looked at the controls to see what was damaged.

"We need to get out of their range, one more hit at the same spot and we'll be done for." Obi-Wan said.

"Shields?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those were destroyed on the first hit." Rex said.

Kairi glanced at the controls, "Cou- Couldn't we fix them?"

"How so, padawan?" Anakin asked.

Kairi looked up noticing they were all staring at her, "Um well it is just a theory but maybe if we rewive the controls and put some engery to the shield, and fix the shields power we could be fine. Or so for the time being."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well thought my padawan."

"Great theory but does anyone know how to do that?" Rex asked.

Kairi raised her hand, "I- I can sir."

"Really?" Anakin asked.

Kairi nodded and brushed part of her hair out of her eye, "Back at the Jedi Temple I messed around with rewiving things. Fixing machines is my speicality." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright then. Ahsoka how about you help Kairi with this."

Ahsoka nodded, "Alright Master Kenobi."

The two girls ran down toward the control room. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before another shot was hit, then suddenly the lights were turned off.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ahsoka opened her eyes, she remembered beginning running with Kairi to the control room then another fire. She rubbed her head, and then looked for Kairi.

"Kairi!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Over here!" Kairi shouted.

Ahsoka ran to a large part of metal stuck in the hallway, no way could Ahsoka get through unless she used her lightsaber.

"Go head to the control room, I'll get out and be right behind you." Ahsoka said.

Kairi nodded, "On it."

Kairi ran down the hallway and reached the control room, she heart was bounding, she took a deep breathe and walked into the room. She saw there was so much destroyed that she couldn't tell what was working to what wasn't.

"Oh great this isn't good." Kairi said.

Kairi reached for her speaker to her master, "Master can you read me?"

Nothing and Kairi began to worry, "Master Kenobi can you hear me?"

Kairi stood there unsure whether her new master was alive or not, she held her breathe and was certain after a while he was gone.

"_Kairi, I read you loud and clear." Obi-Wan coughed through the microphone._

"I've reached the control room, and I've got a problem." Kairi said.

_"What is it, young one?" Obi-Wan asked._

"There is so much wires here, its hard to tell what is working and what's not." Kairi said.

_"I believe in your judgement, Kairi." Obi-Wan said._

Kairi didn't know how to reply, "Um- thank you master. I'll do my best." Kairi said and knelt down on the floor.

Ahsoka ran to the room and saw some unwanted faces, "Count Dooku." Ahsoka said.

Kairi heard the sounds of lightsabers clashing, it sent chills down her spin. She turned to see the other padawan facing off with a red light saber foe. Kairi saw Ahsoka glance over at the newbie, as she fought this old man.

"Kairi! Focus on the shields! Nothing but the shields!" Ahsoka said.

Kairi nodded, "Right."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

_"Master do you read?" Kairi asked through the mircophone._

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "Is everything alright?"

_"Ahsoka is fighting what looks to be Count Dooku," Kairi said._

"Snips," Anakin said.

"We'll be on our way, you work on the shield." Obi-Wan said.

_"On it master," Kairi said._

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran down the hallway, the one the girls ran down. Anakin heard the sound of lightsabers clashing and pulled his blue one out. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and both masters ran into the battle.

"Look who finally wanted to show up, General Kanobi and his old student." Dooku said.

"Nice to see you too Dooku," Anakin teased.

The three Jedi clashed their blades at the Sith, one strike after another to fight over. Dooku used his force to throw Ahsoka back, which got Anakin angry. He rushed in not really thinking and his lightsaber clashed against Dooku's red one.

"Kairi, how is the shield?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi licked her lips and finally after a lot of work the wires were all moved the way she wanted, she put two different wires together which partly shocked her but also restored the shield. She felt partly light headed for a moment but then remembered her master asking her to reply.

"Yes master, the shields are back online." Kairi said.

"Good, now how about you come out here and join the fun." Anakin said.

Kairi reached for her lightsaber and then for a moment second thought it, but then grabbed it tight and ran in. She held her green lightsaber tightly in her hands, and joined her master along with Anakin. Ahsoka got up and ran back to the fight.

Dooku looked around, "Looks like you are starting a daycare Kanobi." Dooku said.

Obi-Wan smirked at him, "They may be children but they are trained and skilled enough to hold their own."

Dooku looked at Kairi and grinned, "Really now."

Kairi saw the Count ran toward her, she lifted her arms and her saber blocked him. Her heart rate skipped a beat at that moment, she looked at the man. He saw in her face and he had a smug look upon his face.

Anakin kicked the Count, who jumped back. He then ran down the hallway, Anakin and Obi-Wan ran after him. Slowly was Ahsoka, and then delayed was Kairi. Upon Kairi catching up with the others, she saw the Count was gone.

"Where- did?" Kairi stopped and remembered the rules.

Obi-Wan turned to his new padawan, "You did well young one."

Anakin nodded, "Yeah not bad for a rookie."

Ahsoka smiled, "Way to go getting the shield back on." Ahsoka said.

Kairi smiled and blushed, "Thanks."

Kairi brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled widely, Obi-Wan never seen such life in her new padawan since this moment of being praised by everyone.

Anakin then put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, "But next time don't be too frighten when it comes to Dooku. He is just a spass." Anakin said.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

The young Jedi Knight grinned at his old master, Ahsoka formed a smile as well as she walked next to her master. Kairi who was still getting use to all of this, formed a small smile as a sign of trying to befriend them.

Obi-Wan sighed seeing them all smile and partly laugh, "Alright then. We need to be serious now, we have our mission. To protect Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and turned his attention to the window in the space ship, Ahsoka stood next to Anakin. Kairi looked up to see her new master standing above her, he looked down and formed a small smile at her.

**The beginning of a new tale! Obi-Wan and his new padawan will face some hardships along with Anakin and Ahsoka! What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

The ship landed in Naboo, the Jedi got out of the ship to see guards and Senator Amidala walking over to them. She formed a smile at the two Jedi Knights and she watched the Jedi bow their heads to her.

"Greetings Senator," Obi-Wan addressed out of repect.

"Hello Obi-Wan, and Annie my you keep getting taller." Padme said with a smile.

"And you keep getting prettier." Anakin said.

Padme giggled and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, Ahsoka eyed her master as Kairi was a bit confused on what was going on.

Padme saw Ahsoka, "Nice to see you again Ahsoka."

"Hello Senator Amidala." Ahsoka said as she bowed her head.

Padme saw Kairi and said, "Hello there. I am afraid I do not know your name."

Kairi suddenly felt completely shy, "Hello there Senator. My name is Kairi Hando." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, "My new padawan."

Padme smiled, "Well its nice to meet you Kairi."

Kairi looked at Padme and saw her smile, it was a true smile so in return Kairi smiled back.

"Let's get you to that treaty signing in Alderaan." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Right this way Senator." He said with his charm.

The masters walked next to Padme as the padwans walked behind them, Ahsoka felt Kairi poke her. Ahsoka turned to see Kairi walk closer to Ahsoka, so no one would hear them talk.

"What is the story between your master and the Senator?" Kairi asked.

"They go way back." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Are they lovers?" Kairi asked.

"You'd have to ask Skyguy for the answer." Ahsoka said.

Kairi shook her head and continued walking. Upon reaching the ship, the clones were repairing the ship after the attack from Dooku. Padme looked a bit concerned and quickly turned to Anakin.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"Dooku," Anakin said.

"Oh heavens," Padme said.

"Don't worry Senator, we'll protect you." Obi-Wan said.

"I know Obi-Wan, I trust you all completely." Padme said.

"Rex, is the ship ready to take off?" Anakin asked.

Rex nodded, "Yes it is Master Skywalker."

The Jedi and Senator got onto the ship and ready for take off. Kairi watched the Senator and saw the Senator sit next to her before the ship took off. Padme formed a smile at Kairi.

"You alright?" Padme asked.

"Yes, miss." Kairi said.

Padme smiled, "You do not have to address me as 'miss' just Padme is quite alright." Padme said.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

Padme nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, alright then Padme." Kairi said.

Padme messed with Kairi's hair, "There see everything is alright."

Kairi shook her head, "Actually no it isn't."

"Why?" Padme asked.

"Alderaan was my home," Kairi said.

"Oh well it would be nice to see your parents wouldn't it?" Padme asked.

Kairi shook her head, "I am an orphan. My parents were never in my life," Kairi said.

"Oh dear," Padme said.

Kairi nodded, "I do not feel any negative emotions about it. As Jedi, you aren't suppose to feel those kinds of feelings." Kairi said.

"But you are still a child, it's normal to have some conflict about it." Padme said.

"It is true, I do have some conflicting feelings about." Kairi said.

Padme smiled and touched Kairi's shoulder, "It's quite alright to feel that way but- from what I know of the Jedi try not to use those feelings into the battlefield."

Kairi nodded, "Yes Padme."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Arriving at Alderaan, meeting them was Senator Bail Prestor Organa. He watched the Jedi and Senator Amidala get off their space ship. Senator Organa bowed his head to Padme and then turned to also bow to the Jedi. The Jedi bowed to Bail, and Kairi saw the man wink at her.

"Greetings to Alderaan, welcome Senator Amidala." Bail said.

"Greetings to yourself Senator Organa." Padme said.

Bail smiled, "And welcome to you Jedi. Please right this way." Bail said.

They all began to walk down this walkway to the palace. Bail turned to Kairi, he saw her padawan braid and he had a smirk. Obi-Wan who stood next to the Senator noticed the Senator turn to him.

"So Obi-Wan, is Kairi keeping you out of trouble?" Bail asked.

"You know her Senator Organa?" Obi-Wan asked nearly shocked.

"Oh yes. She grew up here, when she turned six we noticed she wasn't like the others so we had Master Yoda come and look to see if she had the force." Bail said.

"It explains why she seemed a bit nervous coming here." Obi-Wan said.

Bail turned back to see Kairi smiling with Ahsoka and laughed, "Obi-Wan I understand the Jedi don't usually keep personal things close to them but I think since you have to be her master to know this."

"Senator?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Kenobi, Kairi was an orphan. We've been doing our best to figure out who her parents are just for her, and I made her promise I'd find them for her." Bail said.

"Senator, you can't possibly keep that promise." Obi-Wan said.

"I am fully aware, but could you do me a favor." Bail said.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Try to find them, I am not saying they are more important. I just her to be able to have some peace with this." Bail said.

Obi-Wan glanced back, "I will try my best."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ahsoka felt some strange force and quickly turned her head, Anakin turned too. Padme who was walking next to them stopped and looked concerned.

"Annie-?" Padme asked.

"Master, is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yes Snips."

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan just as alert and so was Kairi.

"Ahsoka and Kairi, you get both of the Senators inside!" Obi-Wan said.

"But master-," Ahsoka said.

"No back talk Ahsoka," Anakin said.

Kairi looked at Ahsoka, "Come on. They are more skilled besides we have our mission, to protect the Senator." Kairi said.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded, "Be careful master."

"Will do," Anakin said drawing out his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan walked over to his old padawan and drew his lightsaber. Kairi and Ahsoka guided the Senators into the palace, as the padawans took the Senators safety into the palace the masters were faced with their enemy.

"Kenobi," Said the voice of a Sith.

"Dooku," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

Dooku turned and glanced at Anakin, "And Skywalker as well. I am very sorry my friends but I am terribly busy, can we do this afterwards?"

"No way," Anakin ran in first.

Dooku threw Anakin back with the force, and used his lightning on him. Obi-Wan snuck up behind him to attack, Dooku turned and his red lightsaber had clased with Obi-Wan's blue on. Obi-Wan and Dooku stared at each other.

"What is your game, Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dooku grinned, "That is none of your concerned."

"Oh it is." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku and Obi-Wan battled until Dooku threw Obi-Wan back, he hit the ground hard. Dooku turned and began to run to the palace. Anakin rubbed his head and saw Dooku, the anger over took the young Jedi Knight. He pulled out his lightsaber and ran over.

"Not so fast Dooku," Anakin said.

"You Jedi are like a pest. I cannot get rid of you." Dooku said.

Anakin grinned, "That's the plan."

Dooku and Anakin clashed their sabers at each other, both blades striking each other. Dooku and Anakin using such force, however Dooku was just a little bit better than Anakin. As Dooku didn't care for the weak Anakin did.

Dooku turned and saw a ship, he used his free hand to move the ship to mash on Obi-Wan. Anakin saw this and used his free hand to hold the ship but also fight. Dooku kicked Anakin down and ran toward the palace. Anakin got up and used his force to stop the space ship from landing on his old master. Anakin turned to see Dooku enter the building, Anakin got angry and pulled his arm up to speak to Ahsoka through the communator.

"Ahsoka, you and Kairi need to keep your guard up. Dooku just got inside." Anakin said.

_"Alright master," Ahsoka said._

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber, her green one matched Kairi's lightsaber. Kairi glanced around the room, and then they heard something coming in. They saw Dooku walk in with a smirk across his face.

"Alright children, hand over the Senators and no one shall be killed." Dooku said.

"Never!" Ahsoka said.

Dooku sighed, "Very well," He pulled out his red lightsaber, "I am afraid you leave me no choice."

Ahsoka glanced at Kairi, "We do this together."

Kairi nodded, "Ri- Right."

Dooku ran to the girls, Ahsoka jumped over him. Kairi clashed her blade against Dooku's, he stared at her. Their eyes met for the moment their blades connected, and then he pushed her back. Kairi hit the wall, both Senators ran over to her. Ahsoka jumped over Dooku and her blade clashed against his.

"Kairi, you alright?" Bail asked.

Kairi nodded, "Fine. You two find some place safe to hide."

Bail and Padme nodded and left the girls. Kairi ran back in, her blade crashed against Dooku's hard. The level of power this young girl had was outstanding to Dooku, he'd never seen such power since the first time he fought against Anakin.

"I'll admit, child. You have some power." Dooku said.

Kairi grinned, "You haven't seen everything yet." Kairi had finally relaxed herself.

Dooku grined, "Oh I am aware."

Dooku kicked her feet from under her, she hit the ground hard and saw his red lightsaber above her face. Her eyes widen and saw him about to strike, until Ahsoka kicked him in the back. The kick caused the Sith to fall over, Ahsoka helped Kairi up.

"You alright?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nodded, "Never better."

Dooku grinned, "You know children my mission was to bring the Senators to my master but bringing two padawans of General Kenobi and Jedi Knight Skywalker would do me just as well." Dooku said.

Kairi held her lightsaber tight, "Like we'd ever fall. We will never give up." Kairi said.

Ahsoka nodded, "Right."

The two girls ran in and Dooku held his own with fighting two people at once, at this moment is when Anakin and Obi-Wan finally caught up. Obi-Wan had awaken after Dooku injurying him and Anakin managing not to allow that ship to fal on Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka where are the Senators?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka glanced over, "Hello master a little busy here!" Ahsoka shouted.

"They are hiding!" Kairi replied and kicked Dooku.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Girls go. We'll handle Dooku."

"Are you sure master?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi glanced over at her master, "Yeah we can handle Dooku."

Anakin held his blue lightsaber, "Its an order."

Kairi and Ahsoka jumped backward and watched their masters run over to Dooku, they witnessed their masters fighting. Obi-Wan charged at Dooku and fought hard until Dooku kicked him in the chest. Then Anakin jumped in, he flipped over Dooku and used his force to push him back.

"Go now! Protect the Senators!" Anakin said.

The girls nodded slowly and ran off down the hallway. Anakin let out a deep breathe and saw Dooku slowly raise up and held his lightsaber with pride. Obi-Wan walked next to his old padawan and exchanged a quick glance. Both Jedi held onot their lightsaber and stood in front of the Sith, Dooku and the Jedi walked around in a circle. Pacing around until one person strikes first.

**Two Jedi Knights VS Sith! What will happen to the Jedi and to the padawans? Also what will become of Senator Amidala and Senator Organa? What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Kenobi, your padawan has something speical about her." Dooku said as his lightsaber clashed against Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan controlled his emotions, "What could you possibly know Dooku."

"I can tell the power of Jedi, her power is something I've never incountered before." Dooku said.

Anakin strike at Dooku and then kicked the Sith. Obi-Wan reached for his communator, as Anakin continued to lash out at Dooku.

"Kairi, you read me?" Obi-Wan asked into the communator.

"I read you loud and clear, master." Kairi replied.

"Have you and Ahsoka found the Senators yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet, master." Kairi replied.

"OK, keep me posted." Obi-Wan said.

"I will master," Kairi said.

"Oh and Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi wasn't sure what to say, "Yes master?"

"Be careful." Obi-Wan said.

He ended the communation and turned to Dooku, Dooku and Anakin continued to fight. Then when Obi-Wan was certain that these Jedi would be stuck fighting Dooku, in came Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We got an SOS from Rex and the other clones." Windu said.

"Fighting their own battle with battle driods, they are." Yoda said.

"Go after your padawans, we'll handle Dooku." Windu said.

Anakin grinned, "Lucky us."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well."

The two Jedi ran down the hallway, Anakin pulled out his communator and tried to contact Ahsoka. Obi-Wan did the same for Kairi.

"Ahsoka, you hear me?" Anakin asked.

"Kairi, you there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Nothing, Obi-Wan felt something bad in the force so his speed just doubled in order to find his padawan. The two Jedi Knights reached a large door into the room at which the Senators were suppose to sign the treaty. Laying on the ground was Kairi and Ahsoka.

"Snips-!" Anakin shouted.

"Kairi!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Obi-Wan and Anakin knelt down to their padawans, Obi-Wan felt for a pulse and felt lucky knowing she had one. Ahsoka opened her eyes slowly and coughed rather loudly.

"Snips, you alright?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka rubbed her head, "Ye- Yeah?"

"What on earth happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka looked at Kairi, "That's the thing- I don't know what really happened."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I mean, as we were searching for the Senators. We came into this room, which was where we found them. However the moment I stepped into this room something hit me upside the head causing me to pass out." Ahsoka said.

"Padme?" Anakin asked.

Nothing, Obi-Wan picked up Kairi on his back.

"No time Anakin, we need to regroup and then find the Senators." Obi-Wan said.

"But Obi-Wan, Padme is-." Anakin was cut off.

"She'll be alright, whoever has taken her wants her for the ransom." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope your right." Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

As the Jedi were running out of the palace, Ahsoka heard a moan. It was Kairi, Obi-Wan heard it too and slowly down to stop. He knelt down and put her down, he and the others looked at her concerned.

Kairi opened her eyes, "Uh- my head." Kairi said.

"Kairi, you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi saw her master showing concern, "Um yes- master."

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"This dark Jedi appeared, she took Ahsoka down and then I- I had no idea how I managed to keep my ground as long as I could." Kairi said.

"You said she?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah."

"What did she look like?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Wielding two red lightsabers, she was very tall and no hair." Kairi said.

"Ventress," Anakin said while tighting his jaw.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Jedi and padawans returned outside of the Alderaan palace to find both Senators out there and safe. Anakin ran over to Padme and Kairi sighed feeling much better.

"Padme what happened?" Anakin asked.

"After Ventress knocked both Ahsoka and Kairi down, Senator Organa and I made an exscape out the window. Lucky for us that Rex and the other clones were down there to catch us." Padme said.

"So where did Ventress go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Got away," Rex informed.

"I see, and I'll assume the same faith for Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"Correct, Kenobi." Windu said.

Kairi turned and she saw Master Yoda walk over to them, "Kairi, like to speak to you for a moment I would."

Kairi looked at the others and followed Yoda. Obi-Wan glanced over and saw his padawan, partly wounded, walk with Master Yoda.

"Whatever Dooku was planning he didn't get away with." Windu said.

"That's what bothers me, master. We have no idea besides the fact the Senators were at risk." Obi-Wan said while beginning to pounder about it.

Anakin nodded, "Yeah it is such a pain."

"But how about," Bail stepped over, "I'll treat you Jedi and of course Clones to a wonder feast in your honor. Afterwards Senator Amidala and I will  
sign the treaty." Bail said.

Padme nodded, "I like that idea."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah I am so hungry."

"Calm down Snips." Anakin said with a smile.

Obi-Wan glanced back at Kairi and Master Yoda, he was wondering deeply what the two were talking about. He noticed Master Windu walk next to him,  
he nudged Obi-Wan to follow. Anakin glanced over, now a bit nosey.

"Master Yoda is telling Kairi some thing regarding her birth parents." Windu said.

"Master Yoda knows her birth parents?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not really but some leads." Windu said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That's good but how did he know?"

"It's Master Yoda, he knows everything." Windu said.

The Clones, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Senators began entering the palace once again. As that was happening Obi-Wan saw his padawan walk back over with Master Yoda following behind. Kairi looked up at her master and brushed her hair out of her face with a smile.

"So master, what's next?" Kairi asked.

"A feast," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes."

The two walked into the palace, Windu glanced at Master Yoda. Windu noticed that the small green man was a bit concerned and worried about something.

"Something troubling you, master?" Windu asked.

"Powerful, the child is. She holds unspeakable powers, unseen by any Jedi before." Yoda said.

"Are you saying we were wrong, that Anakin isn't the Choosen One?" Windu asked.

"No, the choosen one, Anakin is. No doubt, some kind of power new to the jedi, that this padawan has." Yoda spoke.

"So we'll have to keep an eye on her." Windu said.

Yoda nodded, "Keep an eye on her, yes. Hmmmmmm."

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"Be, wonder how powerful her powers will when she becomes a full Jedi Knight." Yoda said.

"Maybe if Anakin does not full fill his destiny, that Kairi might be able to fill the role." Windu said.

"Possibly, yes. But know the future until we witness the present we cannot." Yoda said.

**Another Choosen One? Senator save, Jedi alright, and no harm done. What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

_"A year later"_

Kairi Hando, now fourteen years old, she had now changed her clothes to fit the Jedi properly. Her outfit was much similar to Obi-Wan when he was a padawan. She had cut her hair to the lenght of her shoulders, and pulled the hair out from her face. Allowing everyone to see her face and her padawan braid.

Obi-Wan was in the meeting with the Chancellor Palpatine, Kairi had to wait outside of the room. She really didn't mind but at the same time she wanted to listen, and learn more up close. She would every few seconds turn around and see through the glass doors, and then turn away as if she was just looking around the room. She was really hoping her master didn't noticed or if he did he would be angry.

Suddenly she heard, "Thank you General Kenobi." It was the Chancellor.

He stopped seeing Kairi and formed a smile across his old face. Kairi didn't know what do to, she formed a faint smile and then felt Obi-Wan's hands on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smile.

"Chancellor Palpatine, meet my new padawan. This is Kairi Hando." Obi-Wan said.

The Chancellor reached his hand out to shake with Kairi, "Nice to meet you young one."

Kairi took his hand and shook it, "An honor Chancellor." Kairi replied with repect.

The Chancellor smiled and looked up at Obi-Wan, "A well mannered one."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Very."

Obi-Wan turned to his padawan and motioned to the door and she nodded, the two bowed their heads at the Chancellor and left.

"So- master, do we have a mission?" Kairi asked.

"Not one that I know of, my padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh," Kairi said a bit upset.

"Oh you just want to be on the battle front." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shook her head, "Not at all. I- just want to help others." Kairi said.

"That is the Jedi way." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Of course that is mostly why I am so determinded to become a Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well with such faith you'll be there soon."

Kairi smiled, "Thank you for those kind words master."

"No thanks are needed, you are a skilled fighter." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shrugged, "I am nothing speical."

Obi-Wan looked down, "Everyone is speical in their own way."

"Are you trying to father me, master?" Kairi asked with a grin.

"I swear you spend far too much time with Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed and turned to her master, "Can't help it he has a good sense of humor." Kairi said.

"And a habit into getting into trouble." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh come on master, sure you two are polar opposites but nothing about Master Skywalkers screams trouble." Kairi said.

"Clearly being here for a year hasn't shown you enough." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed, and the two walked down to the Council.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"A conspiracy about Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked surprise when the Council told him.

Kairi looked at her master and back at the Council, "What conspiracy Master Windu?" Kairi asked.

Windu nodded, "That the duchess of Mandalore is perparing an army." Another master said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan did not speak, "That sounds very strange."

"With the duchess we understand the history you share, Kenobi." Yoda spoke.

Kairi glanced at her master, "Master?"

"Master Yoda that was a life time ago, besides what is this mission you want me and my padawan to go on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only rumors, to go to Mandalore and figure out if these rumors are. To see if, anything to fear from the duchess, there is." Yoda said.

"Alright Masters," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi bowed her head along with her master, and followed him out of the room. Kairi glanced at her master trying to figure out what sort of history he and the duchess had a life time ago.

"You're staring at me why, Kairi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, well-." Kairi rubbed the back of her head.

The two walked down to the loading docks, and Obi-Wan stopped. He knew his padawan had questions and surely they couldn't be as bad as seeing the duchess again.

"Um, when Master Yoda mentioned you having history with the duchess he means?" Kairi wasn't sure how her master would reply.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Like what he said my padawan. Nothing but the past." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry for overstepping it, master." Kairi said.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at him, "Was she your girlfriend?"

"Kairi, what did I say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What? Sorry?" Kairi said.

Obi-Wan sighed again, "Just get on the ship."

Kairi sunk her head low, "Yes master."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They arrived on Sundari in Mandalore, Kairi was so impressed by the planet. Obi-Wan called for his padawan and she quickly ran over, they were guided by guards onto speeders to the duchess. They rode on the speeder and Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan, her hair was flying back and her facial expression sold it all. She was so impressed and also just so excited to be at a new place. She turned to her master and he formed a slight smile to her. The speeder landed and they stepped off to go into the palace.

They entered and the first person they meet is Prime Minister Almec, the two seemed to know each other which made Kairi even more confused.

"Ah Kenobi, its been quite a long time." Almec said.

"The same to you Prime Minister. Allow me to introduce my padawan, Kairi Hando." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi smiled, "Please to meet you."

The Prime Minister smiled and nodded, then Kairi was the duchess enter. She walked in with her guards and sat down on her throne. Kairi saw how pretty she was from head to toe, she had never seen someone like that before.

"Obi, its good to see you again." She said.

"Duchess, it is good to see you but under the situation not so much." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master and then to the duchess. The duchess sighed and looked directly at Obi-Wan with a "are you serious" look.

"We're known each other for how long and you know I do not wish friends to address me as duchess, call me by my name." She ordered.

"As you wish Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"So who is the girl with you?" Satine asked.

"Oh Satine, allow me to introduce my padawan Kairi Hando." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi waved, "Nice to meet you Duchess Satine." Kairi said.

"So a child is now involved in wars? Such a devil Republic." Satine said.

"It isn't like that and you know it." Obi-Wan said.

"It is so, they use whatever force they can to get whoever they want to fight their battles. However, not here. Not on my planet, here there is no violence." Satine said.

"Seriously, duchess?" Kairi asked.

Satine looked at Kairi, "Yes young one. I am so against violence, it only brings suffering."

"I understand the reason why you are so against is Satine, but-." Obi-Wan was cut off.

"The reason you are here is because of those rumors. And the Republic just wants to ruin my government." Satine said.

Kairi shook her head, "Not at all duchess. We were not ordered by the Republic." Kairi said.

"The Jedi Council did." Obi-Wan said.

Satine was angry, "Should have known."

Kairi glanced at her master, she noticed some emotions off of him she'd never seen before. He released a deep breathe and he crossed his arms on his chest, a signature to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kairi decided she would remain quiet and just stand next to her master.

"Obi, how about we go for a walk." Satine said holding out her hand.

Obi-Wan walked up and took her hand. Kairi watched the duchess get up and the two walked down, Kairi wasn't sure whether to go or not yet it was sure when Obi-Wan stopped and she ran over to her master.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"So Kairi, why are you a Jedi anyways? To be involved in such violence is terrible." Satine said.

Kairi smiled, "Well I want to help others." Kairi said.

"Help others?" Satine asked.

Kairi nodded, Obi-Wan allowed her padawan to talk to Satine. He hoped maybe the sweetness from his padawan will allow Satine to cool down and talk to Obi-Wan better.

"Yeah, I was came from nothing and I want to be something worth living. Not some kind of power crazed psycho, some peace keeping hero." Kairi said and then laughed to herself.

Obi-Wan saw the girl open up before but this way was true to heart.

"Sorry duchess, the hero part sounded corny." Kairi said.

However Satine smiled at the comment, "No it was sweet."

"So Satine, about these claims of an army." Obi-Wan said.

"Part of the rumor is true however, we are not fueling an army." Satine said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They call themselves the Death Watch, they've been attacking public locations here. Haven't been much trouble, though." Satine said.

"Shouldn't you ask for help." Kairi said.

"Not at all, we're close to capturing all of the Death Watch. Besides they are harmless, basically teenagers wanting to be involved in this pity war." Satine said.

Kairi glanced at her master, "So where are these Death Watch hiding?" Kairi asked.

"On our moon with the other warriors." Satine said.

As they walked some more there was an explosion causing them all to be thrown back. Obi-Wan had held onto Satine to protect her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Obi." Satine said.

Kairi moving some rubble moved, "Nah I'm good. Don't worry about little me."

"Sorry Kairi, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Super, master." Kairi said.

Kairi got up and turned seeing an orange sign glowing in the air, "Um duchess and master."

Obi-Wan and Satine walked over to see the orange sign, "So you have it under control eh?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's the sign of the Death Watch." Satine said.

**Satine & Obi-Wan? Will Obi-Wan and Kairi find out the bottom of the Death Watch? Will the Republic have to get involved? What will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please reivew and favorite for more!**

Satine was confessed by Obi-Wan to seek help from the Senate about the Death Watch, so when a flight landed in Mandalore out came a few Clones and also Obi-Wan's old apprentice.

"Hey there Kai," Anakin using a nickname he gave Kairi.

Since the year of being Obi-Wan's student, the two had become close. The two had become great friends as long as her and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan looked at his old student with a serious expression.

"What, Obi-Wan? The Senate wants to make sure the duchess has enough protection during the trip." Anakin said.

"I find it sad that Jedi, who use to be peace keepers are just protection guards and generals." Said the duchess.

Obi-Wan frowned, "The Senate is just concerned on your safety."

"My safety or just wanting me to get involved in this war." The duchess said.

Kairi stepped in between her master and the duchess, "Now you two please calm down. Master how about you and Anakin go off and check on the ship with Rex and Fives. I'll acompany the duchess." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Fine but keep an eye on her."

"I will master," Kairi said with a smile.

As the duchess' guards walked over to guide her on the ship, Kairi walked off with the duchess. Anakin saw the duchess complaining about the Council and the Jedi directly to Kairi.

Anakin walked over, "Nice duchess."

"The best, now let's get this mission done and over with." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Master, I feel a lot of anxiety from you. Is it because of the duchess?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered.

"So you know her?" Anakin asked.

"That was a all in the past." Obi-Wan said.

They got off an elevator and walked down the hallway to meet up with the other Senators. In the room they saw Kairi standing by the duchess, she partly waved at her master and Anakin.

"Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Satine said.

Obi-Wan partly rolled his eyes, " Your Highness is too kind."

Satine eyed him, "You're right, I am."

Kairi walked over next to Anakin, he eyed the young padawan. They listened to Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine go at each other's throats. Anakin nudged Kairi, who quickly looked up at him.

"Does Obi-Wan and this duchess have some kind of history?" Anakin asked.

Kairi shrugged, "From what I've gathered they've known each other for a long time yet Master Obi-Wan hasn't told me a single thing." Kairi said.

"Sounds like Obi-Wan." Anakin said partly laughing to himself.

Obi-Wan and Satine were in each other's face until a Senator suggested for them to eat. Both agreed to it and Obi-Wan began to leave, Kairi bowed her head down as a good sign of respect and followed her master along with Anakin.

"Master is everything alright?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes to a degree."

Anakin formed a smile, "So what's the history between you and the duchess."

Kairi glanced up, "Anakin?"

The three got into an elevator, Obi-Wan pressed the button and the were taken to a lower floor. Kairi and Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, awaiting whether he'll yell at them or just explain.

"Master Qui-Gon and I were placed on a year mission at Mandalore, we were to protect Satine at the time. Satine and I spent most of the time running away from any real danger." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds romantic." Anakin said.

"Awe," Kairi said.

"Listen you two, the Code forbids it. So Satine and I are only friends." Obi-Wan said.

"Its a shame though," Kairi said.

Anakin nodded but didn't reply. He looked at his master and then to the young padawan, Anakin hated that code. But he knew as a Jedi he must forgo his personal pleasure in order to keep the peace.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"General Kenobi, we are unable to locate two clones." Rex said through the communator.

"What- ugh, I'll be right there." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stopped his former master, "Hey I'll go. Besides you and Kai here have your hands full with the duchess." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Really Anakin I can-."

Anakin shook his head, "Nah its alright but you owe me." Anakin said.

Kairi smiled, "Be careful Master Skywalker." Kairi said.

"It's what I do, oh and Obi-Wan remember the Code." Anakin said and was gone.

Kairi and Obi-Wan stood in the quarters they were given, "We should head back to the Senators."

"Yes master," Kairi said.

The two left their quarters and walked to the elevator, Kairi glanced up at Obi-Wan and let out a deep breathe. He glanced down at her, giving her some kind of look. She looked up and crossed her arms on her chest like Obi-Wan's signature.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master someone wise told me, if you igore the past you jeopardize your future." Kairi said.

"What are you saying?" Obi-Wan said.

Kairi grinned, "Master you of all people should know. You are very cunning and clever, I can tell you are trying to avoid Satine and the past you've shared together." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"Master hear me out, I understand the Code forbid such actions but being close as in friends with that person cannot hurt." Kairi said.

"We- are friends." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah and friends really like to yell in each other's face." Kairi added.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I hate it when your right."

"Mostly am, master." Kairi teased.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Everything seemed to be going well during the feast the Senators were having, Obi-Wan and Kairi walked in. Kairi did her usual bow and cheery smiled across her face, Obi-Wan just bowed his head for a sign of respect.

"Obi-Wan do you copy?" It was Anakin.

Obi-Wan walked away, Kairi glanced at her master but tried to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"There is an assassin droid on the ship, it was the reason for our two missing clones." Anakin said.

"Have you located it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes and I have some bad news." Anakin said.

"What could possibly be worst?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There was a second one, it got away and its on its way to you." Anakin said.

"Alright, then keep everything on lock down. Try to locate and destroy the first one, Kairi and I will handle the second one." Obi-Wan said.

"Roger and out," Anakin said.

"Everyone lock everything down!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What's going on master?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and held his blue blade out. Kairi reached for her green one and stood next to her master, he filled his student in with everything Anakin told him. Just as he finished in came the assassin droid, it was crawling on its spider legs down the dinner table.

Kairi flipped in the air and cut a few legs causing the droid to trip in some food, and Obi-Wan stabbed his blue blade in the red eye looking part of the droid. Which it slowly fell onto the floor. Kairi looked up at her master and grinned.

"That was easy." She grinned.

Suddenly small probe killers came out of the assassin droid, they were so small and so the Jedi were using their blades to stop them. Suddenly Satine fired a shot at it, Obi-Wan looked at her shocked.

The two standing back to back as they attacked, "Do you always carry a deactivator?" Obi-Wan asked.

Satine grinned, "Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Now you sound like a Jedi."

Kairi grinned seeing the chemistry between her master and the duchess, instead of destroying on probe killers she threw a glass container on it. Obi-Wan looked at her padawan and nodded and then returned his attention to the duchess.

"Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?" Obi-Wan said putting his lightsaber away.

The probe killers were destroyed and all the Senators were safe. Kairi was walking out of the room to get a better look at the probe killer and awaited her master to get a look.

"How could I forget? I still have the scar." Satine said.

Obi-Wan looked confused, "Begging your pardon, Duchess, I distinctly remember carrying you to safety."

Satine smiled at him, "I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me."

Obi-Wan blushed, "Oh."

Obi-Wan walked out and noticed Kairi messing with the probe killer, "Someting worth keeping that droid alive?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah the one who gave it its orders is inside the room." Kairi said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Kairi nodded, "I cannot find the program inside such a small droid but the droid had a target in plan. We can easily figure out who it is with the droid." Kairi said.

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi stood up and grinned, "Easy walk around the room and if the droid doesn't act up. Then we got our man." Kairi said.

"Well done my young one, here I'll deal with this. You go check on Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"You sure master?" Kairi asked.

"Positive." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded and ran down to the elevator and waved goodbye to her master, then stepped into the elevator. Obi-Wan walked into the room, with the droid. The droid acted up around the different Senators to see if Kairi's theory was correct. The droid did not work at Merrik.

"Hmm, what do we have here Merrik?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're so clever, Kenobi." Merrik said and released the droid.

As Obi-Wan destroyed it Merrik left the room with Satine, Obi-Wan ran out of the room to find he took the elevator. Obi-Wan reached for his communator and contacted both his padawan and Anakin.

"It's Merrik, he is behind it. He has Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"On my way." Kairi said.

"Yes me too master." Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

In the elevator the three ran into, Anakin and Kairi had ran from the other side of the ship to meet up with Obi-Wan, yet he seemed to be the most distaught out of them both. Anakin wanted to lighten the mood and being himself he had to say it.

"This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine ever..." Anakin was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin shrugged, "Sorry trying to lighten the mood."

"And that's what you thought of?" Kairi asked.

They get off the elevator to see the clones fighting against B2 super battle droid. Kairi pulled out her lightsaber and quickly ran into the battle without waiting a word from her master, she took the arms off one and stabbed one in the center.

"Ah this is what I needed." Kairi said.

Anakin smiled and pulled out his lightsaber along with Obi-Wan, the two were taking down the battle droids until Anakin pulled Obi-Wan out of the fight.

"I'll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You, go find your girlfriend." Anakin said.

"Right... Anakin, no! She's not my girlfr..." Obi-Wan stopped.

Kairi kicked a battle droid down, "Hello Anakin a little help here. A padawan can hold her own but not completely!" She snapped.

"On it Kai! Go, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded and ran down the hallway. He heard the sound of Merrik and Satine, he ran faster and pulled out his lightsaber aiming it at Merrik. Satine shruggled to get free and felt the grip of Merrik tighter including the gun against her head.

Satine looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, "Obi-Wan... it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago."

Merrik made that look of being annoyed by the soft romance. Obi-Wan looked a bit confused and stared at the sweet expression the duchess gave him.

"I don't believe this." Merrik said rolling his eyes.

"Satine, this is hardly the time or place for..." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan then noticed Satine's expression a lot better, her deperation. He released a deep breathe and looked a bit soft at Satine.

"Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order." Obi-Wan said.

Satine looked at Obi-Wan, she felt that feeling to cry but then heard Merrik laugh. She glared at the Senator, he continued to laugh and make fun of them expressing their feelings.

"You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik." Satine said.

At that moment she stepped on his foot hard and grabbed his weapon. He released his grip on her and noticed the duchess holding his weapon, pointing at him. Obi-Wan moved a bit holding his lightsaber at Merrik.

"And slugs are so often trod upon." Satine finished.

While being held at gunpoint Merrik grinned, "Interesting turnabout. But even if I do not deliver the Duchess to the Sepratists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll simply trigger the explosives and blow the Coronet to bits."

Satine held the gun tight, "I will NOT allow that!"

Merrik laughed, "What are you going to do? If you shoot me, you brand yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist idea you hold dear."

Obi-Wan glanced at Satine and then to Merrik, Obi-Wan noticed after speaking about Satine that Merrik turned his attention to the Jedi.

"And you, Kenobi, you're no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on the ship. Well, almost everyone." Merrik said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Satine, he knew Satine would hate him if he would kill a human.

"Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?" Merrik said.

Suddenly a blue blade went through the Senator and fallen onto the ground dead. It was none other than Anakin, Kairi ran in behind him. She looked at her master and released a deep breathe, feeling happy that he was alright.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "What? He was gonna blow up the ship."

Satine looked at Obi-Wan and then walked away, Obi-Wan looked at Satine and let out a deep breathe. Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan, Kairi was already by his side. She was explainning the battle with the droids and how she took down more droids than Anakin.

"Hey, I was going easy on you Kai." Anakin said.

"Oh really," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at the two, "Let's go." Obi-Wan said.

"Master," Kairi said softly.

Obi-Wan walked out fo the room, Kairi quickly followed and Anakin walked behind them both.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They finally arrived at Coruscant, where everyone was getting off the ship. The duchess was greeting by Chancellor Palpatine.

"Greetings duchess." The Chancellor said.

"Hello Chancellor." Satine said.

Chancellor turned to the Jedi, "Good work on beginning the duchess here safety." The Chancellor said.

Anakin, Kairi, and Obi-Wan bowed their heads. The Chancellor walked off with his guards and Obi-Wan watched Satine walk off, Obi-Wan sighed and began to walk with his padawan and former student.

"Obi," Satine said.

Obi-Wan turned, her guards gave her some space. Anakin pulled Kairi back a little, even though he wanted to listen as well yet the Jedi Knight wanted to give his former master some space.

"It was good to see you again, Obi." Satine said.

"The same goes to you, Satine. I hope everything goes well." Obi-Wan said.

Satine nodded, "As do I."

There was a sudden silence between the two and then she touched his face with a smile.

"I'm not too sure about the beard." Satine said.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Satine smiled, "It hides too much of your handsome face." Satine said and left the Jedi to return to her guards.

Anakin walked over, "Whoa what was that all about?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Nothing."

Kairi looked at her master and smiled, "We can keep a secret." She winked.

"I know you can young one." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin watched Satine walk off, "A remarkable women."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes remarkable..."

**I just honestly love Satine & Obi-Wan together! Now that the duchess has made it safety to Coruscant, what will our heroes do next? What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi made been called by Master Yoda to see him, she was kind of glad to see him. She had been having terrible nightmares for a while, and she hoped the master knew what was going on. She opened the door to see the little guy, awaiting her like aways. She formed a smile and bowered.

"You wanted to see me Master Yoda." Kairi said.

"Having nightmares Kairi are you, hmm? Your past bad dreams about." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "You seem to already know." She said.

"Yes I do, young one. Me about the dreams tell." Yoda said.

Kairi rubbed the back of her neck, "I really don't know where to start master. I- I remember seeing a space ship, flying in the solar system. Then- something bad happening."

"Of bad thing what kind, hmm? Recall an image of your parents do you, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Kairi shrugged, "I do not really know master. I didn't see my parent's face, but instead just shadows where their faces should be."

"Something in your head is allowing you to see your past not. Something holding you back, yes." Yoda said.

"So its my fault?" Kairi said.

"No, your head its all in. Come soon, it will, it time just give. Yeesssssss." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "Um thank you Master Yoda." Kairi said.

"You go before, young one. Training with master kenobi, how is, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Kairi smiled, "Great. It's been very eventful." Kairi said.

Yoda nodded and dismissed her, Kairi left the master and walked down the hallway trying to think about it over and over again. Kairi continued to walk until her communator went off, it was Obi-Wan.

"Yes master?" Kairi asked.

"Meet me down at the Senate in five." Obi-Wan order.

"Um alright master." Kairi replied.

Kairi began walking outside and stared at the sky. She walked down the steps of the Jedi Council and reached her small scooter like rocket powered ship. She turned it on and began driving.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a long day." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi reached the Senate, looking around for her master alone. She stopped and walked up the small steps but then just sat down, thinking to call her master off his communator.

"Waiting for someone are you?" Asked a familair voice.

Kairi looked up to see the Chancellor, "Um yeah. Have you seen my master around here?"

"No, not at all young one. He might be inside." Chancellor said.

Kairi sighed, "That is the Obi-Wan thing to do." Kairi said.

"Come, allow me to be your company until you find your master." The Chancellor said.

"Are you sure, Chancellor Palpatine?" Kairi asked.

"Of course, young padawan." The Chancellor replied.

Kairi and the Chancellor walked up into the building, Kairi being very repectful to open the door for him and walk at his side. She felt strange, she'd never walked at another person's side, other than Obi-Wan.

"So child, you seem to be a lot different since we first met." Palpatine said.

Kairi blushed, "Not so much. I mean I've met you before, just no introducations."

Palpatine smiled, "Yes I am aware."

Kairi looked down and then at him, "You sure I can just walk you to your office and then meet up with my master? I don't want to inconvince you, sir." Kairi said.

"No, not at all. Its no trouble, besides I have to have some words with Master Windu who is in this direction." Palpatine said.

Kairi smiled, "So basically killing two birds with one stone eh?"

"Yes child." Palpatine said.

The two got into an elevator and Kairi clicked the button Palpatine told her to click, and the elevator moved.

"I've heard about your past from Master Yoda." Palpatine said.

"He told you?" Kairi asked.

"I asked him to, there seemed to be something familiar about you when Obi-Wan introduced you to me." Palpatine said.

Kairi seemed hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes, and so I will go back in the records that only Chancellors are allowed to see and figure it out." Palpatine said.

Kairi smiled, "I am very grateful sir."

"No thanks are needed child, I also want to get to the bottom of it." Palpatine said.

The elevator door opened, and the two walked down a long hallway. There Windu turned to see Kairi with the Chancellor, Windu walked over and bowed his head at the Chancellor and then turned to Kairi.

"Obi-Wan is in there." Windu said.

"Thank you Master Windu, and also thank you Chancellor accompanying me." Kairi said and bowed her head.

The young padawan ran down the hallway to a door, she opened it to see small younglings training to become padawans and saw her master speaking with Jedi Master Plo. Plo noticed the cheerful Kairi walk over, she retained herself when the two masters looked at her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Sorry, I was helping someone out." Kairi said.

"My you've gotten taller since a year." Plo said.

Kairi rubbed the back of her neck, "Not by much really. Ahsoka still has been by a foot I think." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "It is quite alright young one."

Kairi looked at Plo and then to Obi-Wan, "So what's going on master?"

"A mission youngling." Plo said.

"A mission, what kind?" Kairi asked.

At this point the three were walking in the room, "This mission regards going undercover." Plo said.

"Um alright," Kairi said.

"Undercover at a school." Obi-Wan said.

"Now I see where this is going." Kairi said.

"There have been rumors on Naboo of some quote on "Freedom Fighters" trying to convince children to join the war." Obi-Wan said.

"Um, OK?" Kairi said.

"But not to bring peace, to bring chaos." Plo said.

"There it was, alright so what's my mission?" Kairi asked.

"Senator Amidala is setting up a file for you to attend this school, it won't be for a long time. Anakin, Ahsoka, and I will be on Naboo for further investagation." Obi-Wan said.

"I feel safe." Kairi said.

"You'll be find, little one." Plo said.

Kairi sighed, "Great become a padawan to a Jedi Master and now I get to return to school." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Once landing on Naboo Kairi's clothes was changed completely, the school she was attending was a proper school and so she wore a nice dress. It was blue and her red hair was pulled back all out of her face.

Padme greeted them, "Welcome. Come on let me take you to the school, young one." Padme started the act.

Kairi nodded, "So um-" Kairi whispered.

"Your new name is Sarkai Juouo. Your files will tell your teachers that you come from a very wealth background and get little attention from your parents, our sources said children who are likely igored by their parents are likely to get involved." Padme said.

"Anything else?" Kairi asked.

"Now don't be rude?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, try not to draw a lot of attention on yourself. That means no talking about whatever Jedi talk about, try to act normal." Padme said.

"Ha, I was raised on Alderaan this will be easy." Kairi joked to herself.

They walked up large stairs and into a large building, Kairi was impressed and also surprised that her master along with Anakin and Ahsoka are still with Padme. There were students in uniform staring at them and Kairi tried not to look so nervous.

Suddenly a bald round man walked over, "Senator Amidala this is your third cousin you spoke heavenly about." The man said.

Padme nodded, "Yes Mando." Padme turned down to Kairi.

"Oh hello, sir. I am Sarkai Juouo." Kairi said.

Mando smiled, "Nice to meet a relative of the Senator. I am Principal Mando Calway, please follow me." Mando said.

Mando was giving them the tour of the school and was explaining the rules to Kairi, who already showed it on her face that she was bored out of her mind. Mando turned to the Jedi and then to Padme.

"Not to be rude, Senator. But why are you with Jedi?" Mando asked.

"They were here to bring Sarkai here, her parents orders with the war in such. Also these Jedi have a mission here on Naboo, that we'll talk about later." Padme sold it.

Mando nodded, "Very well. Sarkai if you follow me, I'll get your schedule and uniform."

Kairi nodded, "Yes sir."

Kairi glanced back at her master and he nodded, at that moment Kairi actually felt like she was being left by her father. Sure she didn't know her actual parents, but Obi-Wan has been like a father to her for a year now and leaving him kind of broke her heart.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi now wearing a white shirt with a black vest over top, and a skirt looked like everyone else. Her hair remained up and well hidden her padawan braid. She held her schedule and walked every lost like to her class.

Rubbing her head and looked around, "Mando said my science was that way? Or did he say that way?" Kairi was so lost.

Until she bumped into someone, "Hey-! Watch it!" He shouted.

Then he noticed he bumped into a girl and thus he bowed his head at her, Kairi started to blush. Never had a single person bowed their head to her, she could get use to this.

"Sorry my lady, my rude behavior was not called for." He said then lifted his head.

Kairi waved her hands at him, "No it's my fault. I am new here, and well lost." Kairi admitted.

He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "Oh really let me see your schedule." He spoke.

Kairi saw the guy get close to her and leaned to look at her schedule, and then he pointed in that direction.

"That's where you need to go." He said.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you very much. My name is Sarkai Juouo." Kairi said.

"Nice to meet you Sarkai, I am Kurt Calway." Kurt said.

"Calway? Your the Principal's son?" Kairi asked.

Kurt sighed, "Sadly here allow me to walk you to class." Kurt took her hand.

Kairi blushed brightly, "Um- thanks."

"So what brings you here in the middle of the term? We don't usually get transfers so often." Kurt said.

"Ah my parents had my education at home, until my third cousin whom is the Senator told them of this school." Kairi said.

"You're relatived to the Senator, wouldn't have guessed." Kurt said.

Kairi laughed, "Yeah we look nothing alike."

"Hey I wish my father and I looked nothing alike." Kurt said.

"How come?" Kairi asked actually a bit concerned.

"He is a selfish pig, only cares about himself and this stupid school." Kurt said.

"You don't know?" Kairi said.

"Oh I do Sarkai." Kurt said.

"Oh I am sorry." Kairi said.

Kurt looked at her and smiled, "No need to feel pity I mean selfish people like my father will soon be put in their place."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

They stopped in front of a classroom door, "I'll explain to you later Sarkai. I can tell you feel the same like I do, I can we are the same." Kurt said.

"Oh, um alright." Kairi said.

Kurt smiled, "I'll come find you after your Naboo history." Kurt leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Kairi blushed and touched it, "Kurt."

Kurt grinned, "Later Sarkai."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi snuck off into the bathroom before meeting up with Kurt, she made sure no one was inside and grabbed her communator out of her bag. She was trying to get in contact with Obi-Wan, and finally got him.

"Obi-Wan you hear me?" Kairi asked and locked the door.

"Yes I hear you, how is school young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi walked over to the mirror, "Boring to no ends."

Kairi heard her master chuckle, "So what is ti that you've contacted me?"

"Need you do to some research on Kurt Calway." Kairi said.

"Calway as in?" Obi-Wan knew the last name.

"As in Mando Calway, the kid is going to tell me about something important regarding the selfish people to suffer. Master, he mentioned his father so I think he is involved." Kairi said.

"Alright, my padwan. Be careful." Obi-Wan spoke.

"I will master," Kairi said softly.

She put the communator in her bag and unlocked the door, lucky for her no one was out there waiting. She started to walk down the hallway when she saw Kurt walk over, he had a smile.

"Hey there was looking for you." Kurt said.

"Sorry had to find the ladies room, didn't mean to keep you waiting." Kairi said.

Kurt smiled, "Ah no big deal."

Kairi smiled and followed him, the two walked down the hallway and then to a door at the end of a hallway. She watched Kurt unlock the door and then he opened it, below lead to a secret passage.

"After you," Kairi grinned.

Kurt smiled, "Ladies first."

Kairi nodded and without looking nervous followed the stairs down to the very bottom, she heard Kurt shut the door and follow right behind her. Upon reaching the bottom, Kurt turned on a light and she saw a lot of weapons and varies technology, high advance technology.

"Whoa, what- is this place?" Kairi asked.

"Its the Freedom Fighters hide out." Kurt said.

"A hide out inside the school?" Kairi asked.

"Not the official hide out but the hide out for us kids here." Kurt said.

"Really, I had no idea kids were getting involved in this war." Kairi said.

Kurt looked at her, "You could too." Kurt said.

"Me? I am a lady, we don't fight." Kairi played along.

Kurt smiled, "Sarkai you may look sweet and beautiful but you look far more than that." Kurt said.

Kairi saw him walk closer and he touch her hand, "Um- are you sure. Or do you say that to all the ladies here?" Kairi asked.

Kurt laughed, "Mostly to the ones I view as speical and ones I can relate to." Kurt said.

Kairi looked confused, "How- so?"

"I can just tell that you had some kind of terrible childhood, something you like to hide." Kurt said.

Kairi remembered what Padme told her, "Yeah I- am an only child. My parents are very wealth and so caught up in their own life, that they really do not care much about myself. That is why they had me home schooled too make my life terrible." Kairi said.

"See selfish people like them need to be punished, Sarkai." Kurt said.

Kairi looked down and then back up at him, "Alright Kurt I'm in." Kairi said and touched his arm.

Kurt smiled, "I am glad you said that."

**Kairi is in! So how will this under cover mission work? Will Kurt or the others in the Freedom Fighters find out? What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Anakin and Ahsoka were checking out warehouses in the docks of Naboo, they got word from Kairi that some of the Freedom Fighters might be there. Anakin looked from their location. Ahsoka sat next to Anakin and nudged her master, who quickly looked down.

"I am worried about Kairi, think she'll be OK?" Ahsoka asked.

"Snips, she'll be fine. Obi-Wan trainned her well enough so far, besides I know as much as you do that Kairi can handle herself." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and then pointed, "Look master."

Anakin turned to see teenagers walked with hoods up, little did the Jedi know that Kairi was apart of the group of teenagers. She walked next to Kurt, she kept trying to figure out what was going on and when stuff will go down.

Suddenly Kairi saw a shadow figure appear, "Welcome my followers." He spoke with a deep and evil like voice.

Kairi knew how this was, it was a Bounty Hunter she remember Anakin fighting off when Ahsoka and him went on a mission to another planet. Kairi lifted her hood slightly to get a look at this man.

It was Cad Bane, Kairi saw the blue man look at each and everyone one of the teenagers signing their life for some cause he is feeding them. Bane walked over to Kairi and looked directly at her.

"A new face, hello there sunshine." Bane said.

Kairi did not reply instead Kurt did, "Sir this is my new friend. She suffers the same as us all, and wants apart of this." Kurt spoke.

"Do you have a name child?" Bane asked.

"Sarkai," Kairi spoke.

"Hm, something familair about you." Bane said.

"I get that far too much," Kairi said.

Bane nodded, "Right right. Now everyone follow in, we are going to go with our plan to destroy the Senate." Bane said with a grin.

The teenagers began to cheer and Bane looked at Kairi, she had not started to cheer. He eyed her, she crossed her arms on her chest.

"You do not celebrate, child?" Bane asked.

"I'll celebrate when its over." Kairi said.

Bane grinned, "A little rebel aren't you. I like you already child." Bane said.

Kairi formed a grin, "Good I can see we'll get along well enough." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WAR~~~**

Anakin and Ahsoka reported back to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was pacing back and forth in his room. He was so concerned about his student more so then ever. Obi-Wan turned and saw Anakin and Ahsoka, he needed to talk to others to get his student off his mind.

"Anything new?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Freedom Fighters are working with Cad Bane." Ahsoka said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah and Kairi is in the middle of things now." Anakin said.

"Oh heavens." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah we over heard Bane saying their plan is to destroy the Senate." Ahsoka said.

"We need to warn the Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The teenagers were loading their weapons on a space ship, Kairi lifted a very heavy and powerful gun but Bane took it from her hands. Bane looked at her and formed a smile, from afar was Kurt angry and jealous.

"So Sarkai, tell me why is a pretty girl like you wanting to get your hands covered in blood?" Bane asked.

"Maybe because I am bored with my life, bored with being tossed aside like a worthless piece of trash." Kairi said.

Bane nodded, "I can see such confusion in you. You are twore between doing the right thing and doing what you believe in." Bane said.

Kairi saw the Bouny Hunter walk around her and she turned her head to watch him, Bane put the gun down and leaned against a box.

"But don't worry, Sarkai. After this, you confusion will be gone." Bane said and walked away.

Kairi watched him walk away, she muscles tensed up and she released a deep breathe. She is really hoping her master will figure out the plan and stop them before she might have to do something she'd never forgive herself.

"The ship is ready for take off! Let's go pay the Senate a warm welcome." Bane said grinning.

On the ship Kairi pressed a button, allowing her master to hear her talk to Bane. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, the Bounty Hunter turned to see her.

"So Sarkai, you ready to start a new path?" Bane asked.

"Prehaps, however why are you involved? You are a Bounty Hunter, why is a Bounty Hunter being some leader to the youth like myself?" Kairi asked.

Bane grinned, "I don't quite trust you enough yet child."

"But I trust you," Kairi said.

Bane formed a smile, "I was paid by Count Dooku to get mindless children involved. So when I make my get away they'll be caught, no offence." Bane said.

Kairi grinned, "None taken. Hey, I'd do the same thing to you if given the chance." Kairi said.

Bane laughed, "Well then young one after this is all said and done why not join me?" Bane asked.

"What an offer? Would I get half the money Dooku gives you?" Kairi asked.

"Prehaps, do we have a deal?" Bane asked.

"Yes." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Dooku had paid Cad Bane to twist the minds of the children into doing something they see as helping." Obi-Wan spoke to the Jedi Council.

"Hm, this is most bad." Said a master.

Windu nodded, "So Padawan Kairi told you that information?"

"She had her communator on, and we heard every single thing." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, Bane is planning to come here and attack the Senate." Ahsoka said.

"Very troubling, this is. Trust Padawan Kairi, we must, until then protect the chancellor we must." Yoda spoke.

Anakin nodded, "We will master." Anakin said.

As the Jedi bowed their heads there was an explosion, Obi-Wan's eyes widen. He saw a ship and it began attacking the Republic.

"It has started." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi's stomach felt inside out, her mind tried to remain calm and then suddenly she turned to see Bane standing there. He formed a grin and turned to the others, he nodded and they nodded back. The teenagers went off on jetbacks like plan. Kairi was left alone with his Bounty Hunter, he formed a grin and grabbed her hair. He pulled her hair down and saw the braid, thus he began to laugh. Kairi kicked him to release her.

"It explains why you look familiar, you're Kenobi's brat." Bane said.

Kairi got angry, and ran in. Sure she didn't have her lightsaber but it didn't mean she couldn't fight. She punched him and doudged his fists, she was kicked and fallen but rolled over. She got up and saw Bane press a button, a self destruction one. Kairi ran to the last jetback but Bane knocked her down, Kairi got back up and kicked him down to get it. She managed to get him off of her and got out of the ship.

Kairi flew down and out of the ship, she saw Bane jump out and some child caught her. Kairi felt her heart racing, like she was just getting into the job as a padawan. Kairi flew down and saw her master standing at the bottom of the Council steps. Kairi unhooked the jetback and ran to her master.

"Oh master," Kairi said hugging him.

"Kairi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Bane figured it out," Kairi said pointing to the braid.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Where are the children going to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To the Chancellor." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin and Ahsoka held out down at the bottom as Obi-Wan and Kairi ran up the stairs to the Chancellor. They reached the Chancellor to see Kurt and Dooku, Kairi held her lightsaber and so did Obi-Wan. She looked at the kid she met and partly understood.

"Look what we have here, master and apprentice verus master and new apprentice." Dooku said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hello there Sarkai, wait that isn't right you liar." Kurt said sounding hurt.

Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan, "Keep your cool young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master."

Dooku handed Kurt a lightsaber, "Kill the girl. I got General Kenobi." Dooku said.

Kurt had an evil grin, "Yes my master." Thus holding his red lightsaber.

Dooku pushed Obi-Wan outside of the room with the force causing to leave his new apprentice battling with Kairi in the same room with the Chancellor.

"You could have joined us, been powerful. Instead you are foolish." Kurt said.

"I am sorry, Kurt. But your view of power is just raw negative emotions. Something I do not want to be apart of." Kairi said.

Their blades connected and flashed a bright light, they strike at each other hard. She used her force to push him back, he hit the wall. Kairi walked over to the Chancellor to get him untied, but then turned to see Kurt. She held her blade for defense, blocking Kurt's attack.

"I see why you cannot join the right path, you are too weak." Kurt said.

Kairi got angry and kicked the guy in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. Kairi strike her blade at him and spun around to strike yet again. He blocked it, but she kicked his feet from under him causing him to fall onto the ground. She pointed her blade at him, Kurt laid there as he accept defeat.

"Good work, Kairi. Now kill him." The Chancellor said.

Kairi glanced up at him, she saw such hate in him. She looked over and saw her master still fighting Dooku, she looked down at him. He was grinning, she could tell this human being was no longer human. She held her lightsaber  
there not moving until she heard a shout.

"Kairi down!" It was Obi-Wan.

She ducked and Kurt got up, right behind him was Dooku. Obi-Wan ran to his padawan's side, Dooku saw the cocky look on his "new" apprentice's face.

"You have no use for me anymore, you waste." Dooku said after he said that Dooku stabbed Kurt in the back with his blade.

"No!" Kairi shouted.

Kairi watched as the boy fell onto the ground, Kairi didn't know what really happened next. Her raw feelings took over and she clashed her blade against his and Dooku actually took a few steps backwards. Obi-Wan ran in too to help his student. Kairi flipped over the Count and Obi-Wan was fighting him fully, until he was pushed back by the force. Kairi was angry, she pushed him back with the force. Dooku hit the wall hard and then got up, he remembered to use his lightning, which it affect Kairi much. She had fallen onto the ground, Obi-Wan got up and was fighting Dooku until they reached a window where Dooku jumped onto a ship of Bane's. That was when Dooku made his get away.

Obi-Wan returned to the room to untie the Chancellor, and saw Kairi just staring at the dead kid she knew. Obi-Wan walked over to his student and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and then down quickly.

"I am sorry for allowing my angry to take over me." Kairi said.

"It's alright, young one." Obi-Wan said.

"I know that he wasn't the first person I witness die, but he was the first one I actually knew die." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know it hurts but you'll be fine. I promise you." Obi-Wan said and hugged his padawan.

"Thank you master."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

As the Republic went into full investagation about the Freedom Fighters, and the Jedi were cleaning up the mess by Dooku and Bane. There was one thing left unspoke, Kairi walked into a room in there was Master Yoda. He looked up at the girl.

"Fear I sense in you." Yoda said.

"Yes master," Kairi said and sat down.

"Fear over what happened against dooku is it, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master."

"With a large amount of anger you also fought, did you?" Yoda asked.

"I did master, and I am so ashamed." Kairi said.

Yoda nodded, "From your missing parents, does this unlocked fear and anger come, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Kairi looked up, "I cannot lie to you master. Yes it does." Kairi said.

"Child, know, you must. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "I am aware master."

Kairi looked at the master and then back down at her hands. Slowly she stood up and walked to the window.

"Master can I tell you something?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Yoda said.

"I am only afraid that I'll allow myself to use these raw and negative emotions. I do not wish to become a dark Jedi." Kairi said.

Normal, worrying is, child. Useless, worry for the future is, for the present you must worry. Who you, then stems on who you shall become tomorrow, will be." Yoda said.

Kairi formed a small smile, "Sometimes I swear you make up these words of wisdom." Kairi said.

Master Yoda formed a smile as well, Kairi stared out the window feeling a little bit better and yet also a bit worried. Not about her future about about Dooku and the Sith, yet she decided she'll worry about it another day.

"Young one, you, join the others in helping rebuild should." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master." Kairi said and left the room.

**Kairi does have a "small" dark side inside, and is afraid of it. What will happen to our heroes next time? What kind of mission will they be on? What happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Walking through the streets of Coruscant was Ahsoka, Anakin, Kairi, and Obi-Wan to a Jedi Council meeting.

"So what's the big rush?" Anakin asked.

"The Jedi Council has called an emergency meeting." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed, "I can see it now. Another long and boring debate." Anakin complained.

Both Kairi and Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin, they formed a smile and kind of giggled. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head at the comment his former student made.

"Would you rather they call you in to traing younglings?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin laughed, "Are you crazy?"

Suddenly there was two shots fired. Ahsoka and Anakin hid behind boxes on the left as Kairi and Obi-Wan hid on boxes to the right. Then more shotes continued to go off, the Jedi exchanged looks and was very confused.

"Any idea where that shot came from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A sniper, I see him up there." Ahsoka pointed to a roof.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright here's the plan. Anakin you flank him on the right, Ahsoka you cover the lower streets along with Kairi. I'm going after him."

They all nodded, and looked at each other. Pulling out their lightsabers and began to follow what Obi-Wan had in plan. Ahsoka and Kairi ran down the street as Anakin and Obi-Wan climbed the building to chase the sniper.

When sneaking up on the roof, the sniper started to shoot once again at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Then began to fall back, but Anakin didn't want to let this scum get away. The shooter ran and so did Anakin after this mystery man. Obi-Wan was tailing down the sniper as well, however unknown to Anakin and Obi-Wan is that neither of them could see each other.

Ahsoka and Kairi looked up at the sky to see if they could spot the sniper but not luck, continuing to run down the streets as their orders were given. Obi-Wan stopped and hide behind something and slowly peaked his head out to see if he could find the sniper. Anakin stopped running and pulled out his communator.

"I lost him!" He shouted in anger, "Obi-Wan do you have anything?"

Obi-Wan slowly turned his head, Ahsoka and Kairi slowed down their speed. Obi-Wan then started to walk out to see if he could locate the sniper, the  
moment he stepped out, he felt a shot on his right arm.

"Gaah-!" He shouted.

Obi-Wan fallen off the roof and onto the boxes on the ground, Kairi stood there and slowly walked over. Anakin leaned his head over.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted.

At this pointed Kairi knelt down by her master, Ahsoka turned upward to look at her master.

"We've got him! Go!" Ahsoka ordered.

Anakin nodded and jumped over to the roof the sniper was on, he ran after him but the sniper got on a flying bike and flew off. Anakin stood there for a moment but then ran back to his injured friend.

Anakin arrived seeing Kairi holding onto Obi-Wan's hand with a sad look, Ahsoka stood with her head looking at the ground.

"How is he?" Anakin asked.

Kairi looked up with tears in her eyes, Anakin saw the sadness in her eyes so he knelt down.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

All the Jedi stood for the funeral of Obi-Wan, Anakin saw how everyone was hurt by this. Anakin glanced over at Kairi, she was full of sorrow and Master Plo had place an arm on her shoulder. She was lost without her master and so broken. Ahsoka looked down at tried not to cry. Padme tried calm Satine down, who was crying over the lost of her long friend.

Anakin stood there in anger, he was angry at who murder his old master and dear friend.

Ahsoka looked at Master Plo, "I am worried about Anakin. He hasn't said a word since it happened."

Master Plo looked at Ahsoka, Kairi then became to cry and Master Plo held onto the young padawan for confort. As the body lowered Anakin's anger grew stronger. Afterwards everyone began to leave, Anakin saw Kairi look directly at him. Kairi walked over and touched his arm, he looked at her and then to her arm.

"Anakin, I am so sorry." Kairi said.

Anakin started to loosen up but still remained angry. Kairi then saw Master Windu walk over to them, Master Plo and Ahsoka walked over as well. Master Windu touched Anakin's arm.

"I am sorry Skywalker," Windu said.

Kairi looked up at him, "What does this mean for me? My training?" Kairi asked.

Windu sighed, "Master Yoda would like to talk to you about that in a little bit. Until you should all rest, you'd have a traumatic day." Windu said.

Ahsoka touched her master's arm, "Come on Skyguy."

Anakin followed his padawan out, Kairi was left to cry in the room where her master laid. Master Plo stayed as a good master to keep the child from not doing something dangerous or stupid.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A disguised Obi-Wan now looking like a bounty hunter Rako Hardeen looked at Master Yoda and Master Windu. His voice sounded so unlike him and he looked at the masters as they stared at their friend looking slightly different.

"Please at least tell Kairi I am alive, she must be completely broken." Obi-Wan spoke.

"She might spread the news to Skywalker." Windu said.

"I trust my padwan, please." Obi-Wan said.

Master Yoda nodded, "Your padawan know this secret hmm. Maybe better her out of dark than Skywalker." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you master."

"Keep us posted." Windu said.

"I'll try my best." Obi-Wan said.

That is when Obi-Wan looking like Rako Hardeen disappeared into the darkness.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was to stay behind while Anakin and Ahsoka left on a mission, she knew they were going to look for Obi-Wan's murderer. She wanted to go with but Windu told her that Yoda had some words he needed to tell her.

Kairi met up with Windu and Yoda in a room alone, she facial expression sad and broken. She felt a hand touch her hand, she looked up seeing Windu form a smile and she tried to but failed.

"Young one, hurt, you are. It, of obi-wan's death is, hmm?" Yoda said.

Kairi lifted her head, "Of course. He trained me, still was training me. He- was the closest thing to a father to me." Kairi spoke.

Windu looked at Yoda and then to Kairi, "Kairi what we are about to tell you cannot be repeated out of this room."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Message from you master, have we. Something of importance that shall be told to anyone else not." Yoda said.

Kairi looked at Yoda and Windu, a bit shocked not sure what she'll hear. She awaited for one of them to speak.

"Are you familiar with Rako Hardeen?" Windu asked.

"Is that who killed him?" Kairi asked.

"Its what we want everyone to believe who killed him." Windu spoke.

Kairi's expression changed, "What?"

"Fake, Obi-Wan's death was. To go undercover to find out plans on kidnapping the chancellor he needed." Yoda said.

Kairi stood up, "Are you serious?"

Windu lifted his arms, "Calm down padawan."

"Listen, I understand you might had a good plan going on but- not telling me was just- it hurt. He better not die on this undercover mission, because-." Kairi's voice trailed off and she took in deep breathes.

"You, controlling anger are, hmm?" Yoda asked.

Kairi nodded and then looked at them both, "So I am the only one besides you two that know?" Kairi asked.

Windu nodded, "And we'll like to keep it that way."

"Just to let you know, Anakin and Ahsoka are on their way to find the killer of Obi-Wan." Kairi said.

"We understand, hopefully Obi-Wan can give them a message telling them to back off." Windu said.

Kairi looked down, "May I be dismissed?"

Yoda nodded, Kairi bowed her head and walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind her, even though she knows her master is alive she still felt broken.

Kairi looked down, "Master Kenobi." She spoke softly.

**Obi-Wan is alive?! Kairi still concerned over her master's safety. What will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite this story please!**

It had been about a couple of days since Obi-Wan's "death" and Anakin along with his padawan sent off on a mission to find Rako Hardeen. When they found him, Anakin was taken down and he got the feeling Obi-Wan was still alive. So for that, the two returned back to the Council.

Anakin saw Kairi, "Hey Kai." Anakin said softly in the Jedi Temple.

Kairi formed a soft smile, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi shrugged, "Honestly I've been better." Which was the truth.

"I have this feeling Obi-Wan is alive?" Anakin told Kairi.

"What- What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"It's hard to explain, but he just- I just know he is alive." Anakin said.

Kairi looked down and bit her lip, "I hope- your right Anakin. Cause I cannot bare to hear I lost my master again." Kairi said.

Windu appeared, "Skywalker where on earth have you been?"

"Looking for Rako Hardeen." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka saw Kairi tense up, Windu walked closer to the three. Windu looked at Kairi, she had been getting better with dealing with the fact Obi-Wan was undercover yet she still felt concerned.

"Anakin, come with me. Master Yoda wishes to see you." Windu said.

Ahsoka looked confused and saw her master walk away, Ahsoka glanced at Kairi who had her head down at the ground.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin stood there in anger, "He's alive?"

"We had to keep it a secret." Windu said.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Safety of Obi-Wan would be a risk." Yoda said.

Anakin made his fist tight, "Did anyone else know about it?"

Windu and Yoda exchanged looks, "Under Obi-Wan's wishes he wanted Kairi to know."

"He'd rather have his padawan know that his close friend." Anakin said.

"Telling you when time seem right, yes." Yoda said.

Anakin shook his head, "I do believe this." Anakin said.

"I am sorry for the distrust Anakin," Windu said.

Anakin sighed and walked out, he walked and saw Kairi. He walked over to her and Kairi saw his expression, Ahsoka looked at Anakin and then turn to Kairi.

"Could have warned us, I almost killed him." Anakin said.

Kairi looked at him, "Master Windu and Master Yoda told me-." Kairi was cut off.

"What is more important Kairi?" Anakin asked.

Kairi looked at him, "My master's safety and as sad as this is I trust him completely." Kairi said.

Anakin looked at her and calmed down, "Sorry."

"What is going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Will explain later Snips." Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Arriving at Naboo the Chancellor got off the ship, Anakin and Ahsoka stood at the side of the Chancellor. Kairi kept her distance, she kept looking around in hopes she'll find her master, she just had her hopes far too high.

"Wow, that's a lot of guards." Padme said.

"I know, I believed it was over kill." Palpatine said.

"Chancellor with you its not over kill." Windu said.

Kairi looked at Palpatine and then back forward, the group began to walk and head toward the festival. Unknown to the others Obi-Wan was setting up a spot for a sniper to shoot the Chancellor. Yet the Jedi was telling the plan to Windu, who was glad Obi-Wan was alright.

It became later at the night and during the festival suddenly a shot went off. It was from a distance, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and turned around. Ahsoka was protecting Padme. Windu and Kairi fought side by side, which was such an honor to her.

Without the others knowing two of the group working with Dooku kidnapped the Chancellor, and left to meet up with Bane. Windu turned to Kairi, she looked at him and nodded. The two ran off in order to save the Chancellor. By the time they reached the area they heard, they were fighting over him.

"He is mine." Obi-Wan said as Rako.

Bane glared, "No listen we'll still get money out of him."

Eval noddded, "Yeah Rako no need to be rash."

Then the three started to fight each other and then they saw Jedi standing above them. Kairi got the Chancellor free and Windu grinned, he tossed a lightsaber at Obi-Wan and held Eval down.

"Good work Obi-Wan," Windu said.

"Obi-Wan?" Bane asked and then was angry.

Obi-Wan pressed a button and his deguise changed from that to his normal appreance. Obi-Wan grinned, though he wore the same clothes that he wore as Rako.

"Nice to see you too Master Windu." Obi-Wan said.

"By god, Obi-Wan is alive." The Chancellor said.

"I will have revenge against you Jedi!" Bane shouted and flew off.

Obi-Wan looked at Kairi, "Hey there." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Hello master we- should get the Chancellor back." Kairi said without crying.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Right."

As the two Jedi guided the Chancellor back to everyone, Anakin and Ahsoka stopped running to see Obi-Wan walking with Kairi. Anakin turned to Ahsoka, she nodded and walked over to the Chancellor.

"Come Chancellor Palpatine, I'll walk with you back." Ahsoka said and took the Chancellor.

Kairi waited for the Chancellor to be gone before she did what she did, Anakin was about to yell at his old master but Kairi beat him to it. She ran up and started hitting Obi-Wan chest and started yelling.

"How could you? I was so scared and so worried? Do- do you reason how much you mean to mean?" Kairi shouted.

Obi-Wan touched her shoulder, "I am truly sorry my padawan. I never want to do something like that again." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "You better not or I won't forgive you." Kairi said.

Anakin began to walk away, Kairi and Obi-Wan followed behind.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Chancellor and Jedi were getting ready to leave for Coruscant, Anakin and Palpatine walked inside the palace. Palpatine was speaking about Obi-Wan's distrust and Anakin just tried to igore it.

"What do we have here." It was Dooku.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and charged in to fight. Dooku fought back and the two battled hard against their blades. Magnaguards held Palpatine back during the battle, Anakin destroyed two of them but the third and final one held the Chancellor back.

"Give into the raw emotions!" Palpatine shouted.

Anakin did not, instead he kept fighting. Yet Dooku managed to overpower the young Jedi with his force lightning, which hurt Anakin really badly. Dooku started to leave with the Chancellor but Obi-Wan came in.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, let's go save the Chancellor." Anakin said.

The two ran after Dooku and together the two caught Dooku off guard. The last Magnaguard was destroyed and by that time other Jedi had arrived, Kairi and Ahsoka took the Chancellor away from Dooku, at that moment Dooku realized he had been beaten so he jumped into his shuttle and flew off.

Palpatine smiled at the Jedi, "Oh goodness thank you Jedi. You are so brave, I owe you my life." Palpatine said.

"No trouble Chancellor." Anakin said.

"Yes it is in our job." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes it is, is it." Palpatine said.

**Obi-Wan is no longer undercover! Everything seems alright for now... What will happen to our heroes next? What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were running to the ship docks, it was a couple of days ago Kairi and Master Plo headed off on a mission regarding General Grievous' army. They had not got much word but the fact is they had some troubles during the mission and from the hologram said, they nearly didn't make it out.

Anakin pointed out the ship landing slowly, smoking and ready to fall apart. Obi-Wan ran over along with his old student. The ships doors slowly lowered and walking out was a few clones along with Kairi helping Master Plo walk.

"Master Plo are you alright?" Anakin asked taking the master from the youngling.

"I am quite alright, with enough rest." Master Plo said.

Coming over was a droid, "I'll take Master Plo to get medical attention." The droid said.

"Yes please, he needs it more." Kairi said and coughed a bit.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan, "You don't look so good my padawan."

Kairi smiled, "Nothing that some rest and maybe something to eat and I'll be fine." Kairi said.

Anakin formed a slight smile but saw Kairi cough again, "You should get looked at." Anakin said.

Kairi shook her head, "No I cannot." Kairi said.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need to warn you master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked confused, "Warn me?"

Kairi nodded, "As our mission failed and our battle was brought to a deadly end. We were heading back, like normal until our ship was attacked." Kairi said.

"Grievous?" Anakin asked.

Kairi shook her head, "Some kind of evil monster full of so much hatred and rage." Kairi said.

"What did he look like, young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi looked at her master, "Skin red and black. He did not have hair, however he had horms. His eyes- oh his eyes," Kairi stopped.

Obi-Wan touched the shoulder of his padawan, "It is alright young one. I- know who you are talking about?"

"You do?" Anakin asked.

"I know you were rather young at the time, Anakin, but do you remember a Sith Jedi by the name of Darth Maul?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shrugged, "I think so."

"So he is still alive, huh." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "And there is more master."

"More?" Anakin asked.

"This character could have killed me, he could have even killed Master Plo but- he didn't. Him and his so called brother, just allowed us to get away after he gave me a message for you." Kairi said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi took in a deep breathe, "This evil being somehow knew I was your padawan because he made a promise to me. A promise I cannot forget." Kairi said.

"What is the promise? What is the message?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His message is that he will carry out his revenage, he will have it. His promise was, that if he doesn't kill you he will promise to use the ones he holds close to hurt him." Kairi said.

Anakin glanced at his old master, "Obi-Wan what do we do?"

"For now, we tell the Council. If Maul choose to attack, we will engage." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi stood there and shook in fear, "Master I know as a Jedi you aren't suppose to show fear but- he really had me frighten." Kairi said.

"It is quite alright, Kairi." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin awaited Kairi in medical bay, she was laying in her bed not talking much. She kept replaying that fight over and over like a terrible dream, Anakin saw the pain she was dealing with and walked over.

"Kai, hey don't beat yourself about this." Anakin said.

"I'm not, I- am afraid." Kairi said.

"Don't be, Obi-Wan will figure something out. He always does." Anakin said.

Kairi shrugged, "I trust my master's judgement but I fear this Maul's thoughts." Kairi said.

Anakin looked at her and sat down in a chair, "Obi-Wan went to speak to the Council about this issue. I trust that Master Yoda and Master Windu would keep him far away from Maul. They wouldn't want any risks." Anakin said.

"You think?" Kairi asked.

Anakin nodded, "Yeah and if it were me well- you know what I'd do."

"Run off without a single thought, and not only risking your life but clones and your padawan's." Kairi answered quickly.

Anakin gave her a look, "Thanks for being so kind."

Kairi smiled and partly laughed. Anakin formed a smile and pointed at her face, which caused Kairi to look at him a bit confused.

"There it is, there is a smile." Anakin said.

Kairi looked down at her bed sheets and then to Anakin, "Can I tell you something Master Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, "Of course."

"But this doesn't leave us, OK." Kairi said.

"Oh a secret without Obi-Wan knowing, OK I am in." Anakin said.

"I am serious." Kairi said.

"Alright, fine what's on your mind?" Anakin asked.

"I keep having these dreams," Kairi said.

"What kind of dreams?" Anakin asked looking at her worried.

Kairi rubbed the back of her neck, "The same ones over and over. It starts off with me and two adults I cannot see the faces of, in a space ship. Then the ship gets hit and I am put into an escape pod."

Anakin looked at her, "Are they your parents?"

Kairi sighed, "That's the point. I do not know, I've been having these dreams for maybe over a good month." Kairi said.

Anakin looked concerned, "You tell anyone besides me?"

"Master Yoda knows, he thinks its something in my head. Like something is holding me back." Kairi said.

"What would be holding you back?" Anakin asked.

"I've been thinking about it for nights. Whatever it is, I'd like to know it now." Kairi said.

"Patients, young one." Anakin said.

Kairi gave him a look, "That from the Jedi who runs off into battle without a plan."

Anakin looked at her, "Hey! I have plans some times." Anakin said.

Kairi laughed at that and it made Anakin smile too, he didn't like seeing anyone upset or hurting. Kairi brushed her hair out of her face and then looked up at the master, by that moment she saw the door open. It was Obi-Wan.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin had left Kairi and Obi-Wan, one to give them some space and also to meet up with Ahsoka. Kairi looked at her master and then to her hands, she felt ashamed in the room with him. She wasn't able to keep up with a strong Sith, she wasn't able to defeat him.

"I sense some frustration in you, my padawan." Obi-Wan finally spoke.

Kairi looked up, "You are correct."

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair, "Would you like to explain why?"

Kairi looked at him, "I failed you master. I failed you and I am ashamed of myself."

"Fail me? How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I- I wasn't able to stop that monster, if I did he wouldn't be threatening you. If I did, I- I would feel safer." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I am not ashamed of you. What you did was brave, you took on two dark Jedi alone. You managed to keep Master Plo safe after Savage Opress knocked him out. If anything Kairi, I am proud of you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked shocked, "What?"

"Yes I am proud, you were strong and held your own and that's what a master wants to see." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi lighten up a little bit by forming a small smile, however Obi-Wan also sense more tension between them.

"Young one, what is it? Are you still concerned about Maul?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes but that isn't it." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan, "Then what is it that I don't know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am sorry but- I've been keeping something from you for a while now." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan, Kairi quickly turned away feeling upset that she is now telling him this. Kairi looked down at the blanket that covered her, she made her hands into fists and then looked up.

"I keep having recurring dreams about my parents," Kairi said.

"But- I thought you didn't know them?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "I don't master. It's just their faces are hallowed out, all shadow like." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan leaned back to allow his padawan to continue, she turned to face him and saw the serious look in his eyes.

"I've spoke to Master Yoda about this, and I just told Anakin." Kairi said.

"What did Master Yoda say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He says its something in my head, but I don't really understand it. He says something is holding me back from the truth." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, Kairi turned back over to see him lean forward. Kairi looked at her master's blue gray eyes. A he looked into her green eyes.

"Kairi, I just want to know why you didn't tell me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're angry aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"Jedi do not express anger." Obi-Wan replied.

"But if you weren't a Jedi you'd be angry at me, for not trusting you with this am I right?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan did not reply, Kairi looked back down and rubbed her hands through her hair.

"I- I really don't know, I kept thinking about telling you but- I didn't know how to. Plus I thought I'd have it figure out by now, but looks like my mind doesn't want me to know who my parents are." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Kairi I am not angry or ashamed at you in any way. I learn that teams work better if you are honest, besides how can a master help his apprentice if she keeps things from him?" Obi-Wan had a small smile.

Kairi formed a small smile, "You are correct master."

"I am, aren't I?" Obi-Wan said.

Kairi lifted her arm up and punched his shoulder, "Thank you Master Kenobi."

**Maul is back! Also some BIG stuff happening soon! Gotta keep reading! What will happen next!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my padawan oc, Kairi Hando! Please don't forget to review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan was leaving the Council after a mission on the battlefield, he had left his padawan behind since of her battle against an old enemy. She had been spending her time training and mediating.

Obi-Wan got out of the Jemple Temple to see Kairi's scooter parked outside, he formed a grin and turned around to go back into the building. He knew where his apprentice was, where she is usually when she wasn't busy. Near the library, she loved to read and is was what she did for hours on end.

When Obi-Wan found his student she was reading a rather large book, she seemed to be half way done with it. She flipped the page she was reading and looked up to see her master. She stood up and walked over to bow her head.

"Master, how is the battlefield?" Kairi asked.

"Rough, what about yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Good, been spending my time to my work as a padawan. I kept up with my training and mediatations like you'd wish, master." Kairi said with a smile.

"Good work," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master serious, "Have- you seen Maul?"

Obi-Wan noticed the concern, "Not at all."

Kairi nodded, "Good I mean I was very worried about that."

"I bet young one." Obi-Wan said.

The two walked outside of the Jedi Temple where they were stopped by a younger padawan, her had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Master! Master wait!" He shouted.

"What is it, young padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

The young one stopped running and was catching his breathe, "Master Kenobi something is wrong."

Kairi looked at the padawan, "What's wrong Jin?"

"You know him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "I trained with him for a while."

Jin nodded, "Yes we did. But master, I was told by Master Skywalker to tell you something bad is coming this way." Jin said.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Inside the temple." Jin said.

Kairi looked at her master and saw the serious look upon his face, "Alright thank you young one. Kairi, let's go."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi and Obi-Wan reached Anakin, Ahsoka stood next to him really nervous and Anakin was trying to calm her down. Upon the two walking over Anakin turned and saw Kairi.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"So what's going on?" Kairi asked.

Anakin glanced down, "Obi-Wan I don't think Kairi would like to hear this."

"Why Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi built up the rage, "Not to be rude Master Skywalker but he is my master."

Anakin sighed and Ahsoka glanced at her master, Kairi stood next to Obi-Wan and awaited Anakin's delay. He rubbed the back of his neck and seemed uncertain to tell what was going on.

"We got word from from clones whom were on a mission on Hoth that, Maul was just there." Anakin said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Are they certain?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "They incountered him and everything. Savage Opress even taken a few clones, then sent a message addressed to you." Ahsoka said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin pulled up a hologram with Savge Opress and Darth Maul standing, kneeling below there were a few clones.

_"No Kenobi, I want my revenge and more lifes will pay the longer we wait." Maul said and stabbed a clone in the chest._

_Savage Opress cut the heads of the other ones, Maul turned to face them with an evil grin._

_"If you don't come after me, surely I'll come after you." Maul said and laughed._

After the message ended everyone remained silent. Kairi felt like she couldn't breathe, she never seen something so evil before in her life. Ahsoka  
looked down and closed her eyes trying not to picture the murderer again. Anakin looked angry but glanced over at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan remain calm  
and was pondering in his thoughts over the situation.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Clearly it is a trap." Obi-Wan spoke.

Kairi nodded, "But- he is a monster."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is no doubt about that."

"So what are you going to do master?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll take it up with the Council." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up, "You are not going to go up against him."

Obi-Wan glanced down, "If I have to I must." He said.

Kairi looked down, she may have thought it was selfish but she didn't want her master to go off and do something risky. She didn't want him to get  
killed. She didn't want to feel guilty at the fact she could have done something, while she was lost in thoughts she didn't noticed Obi-Wan touching  
her shoulder.

"Do not worry young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up at him.

"Everything will be alright." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was tinkering with some droids when she saw in the distance her master speaking to General Rex, she knew what they were talking about she knew what the Council had said without being there. It made her stomach tight and made her feel sick, how could they allow Obi-Wan to go?

Kairi turned back to the droid and finished fixing it, once she was done she grabbed a small piece of cloth to remove the oil that was on her face from  
repair.

"Keeping busy aren't you young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi put her tools in her tool box, "I am not talking to you." She spoke.

"Kairi, do not be childish about this." Obi-Wan said.

"Why shouldn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Do not allow your personal feelings involve your judgement." Obi-Wan said.

"And is that how you'll handle Maul? I know he was the one who killed your master, I- I don't want to be like you if anything happens to you." Kairi said.

"Like me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You may not realize it but whenever anyone mentions Maul, I noticed the stir of emotions running through you. It's as if you cannot think properly." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at his student, "Kairi."

"Yes, I understand. I am the student and you are the Jedi Master, what am I to say to a man who has more experience than me." Kairi said.

"Listen, yes I do feel anger toward Maul for taking away a wonderful man. Qui-Gon was like a father to me, our relationship was well it was kind of like ours. I don't want you to have to worry, but at the same time Maul is threatening people who do not have any involvement with the war." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi stood up, "Then allow me to help you. I may just be a padawan but I am of some use." Kairi said.

"I would never want you to be involved in the past matters." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan when will you trust me?" Kairi said and realized she called her master by his name.

Kairi was waiting for him to lecture her about calling him by Obi-Wan and not master. Kairi waited and waited but no lecture came, instead she saw Obi-Wan's facial expression remain the same. He probably decided to let her get away with it for one time.

"I do trust you." Obi-Wan said.

"Then why is it after I spill about my dream of the past you don't do the same thing. You don't bother to give me the same repect I give you." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan did not reply.

Kairi looked down, "Sorry that is way out of line." She said.

"It's alright," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shook her head, "I cannot bare to loose another person so involved in my life. I don't even know my own parents and your the closest thing, so please. If you go fact Maul I want to be your back up." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Such a noble thing to say."

"I am ready, I've been your padawan for a year and six months." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I guess you are."

"So," Kairi said.

"Go pack, we leave soon." Obi-Wan said.

**Obi-Wan and Kairi will be leaving to go deal with Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress. What will happen to our heroes regarding this mission?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my padawan oc, Kairi Hando! Please don't forget to review and favorite for more!**

Kairi was trying to pilot the ship properly, as the ship was hit by one of Dooku's ships. Kairi heard her master shouting at her as the few clones that came along were firing lasers at them. Kairi saw the ship falling closer and closer to a planet. She turned her head to her master, at that moment  
she saw a different expression from Obi-Wan. He was terrified.

"We're going down!" Kairi screamed.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Obi-Wan ordered.

Kairi was screaming as she witness the ship getting closer and closer to the ground, the front part would hit the ground first making a bad impact. Kairi  
felt herself being pulled away from the controls and held back at what Obi-Wan considered a safer spot. The moment the ship crashed onto the planet  
the Jedi and clones felt a wave of pain.

"Is- everyone alright?" Rex asked.

"Good here." Cody spoke.

"Same here," Obi-Wan said helping Kairi up.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Kairi said.

Rex opened the doors, "Where are we?"

Obi-Wan pulled up a map and pointed, "Florrum." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master, "Should we go looking around? Maybe see if we find people who have pairs, I can rebuild the ship." Kairi said.

"The only person I can surely think of probably would not be much help." Obi-Wan said.

"Who master?" Kairi asked.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Oh Master Kenobi!" Shouted a space pirate.

Kairi did not like being there, the environment was strange and the smell was terrible. The pirate man looked directly at Obi-Wan the whole time. As Obi-Wan and Kairi stopped behind them the few clones that came with them stopped as well.

"Hondo, it is so good to see you again." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master and then to this Hondo.

"So who is the girl, Kenobi?" Hondo asked.

"Don't even think about it Hondo. Besides I need to make a request if you have some spare parts for a ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah we have spare parts." Hondo said and his men chuckled.

Kairi pulled out her list and handed it to him, "If you give them I can easily make the repairs myself."

Hondo took the list and smiled, "So Kenobi what do I get if I give you these parts?" Hondo asked.

"I will pay you," Obi-Wan said.

"Money I can do, also can you get rid of some creature here." Hondo said.

"What kind of creature?" Cody asked taking a step forward.

"They attacked a few of my men, they allowed one to live to pass a message." Hondo said.

Kairi took a small step, "What did this creature look like?"

"They called themselves brothers," Hondo started and saw Kairi's eyes widen.

"Did they carry red lightsabers?" Kairi asked.

Hondo nodded, "Yes have you seen these beast before?" Hondo asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Actually yes."

"Good then you'll get your parts when you rid this planet of them." Hondo said.

With that said Hondo walked back inside with his men, Kairi exchanged to her master. She had a concerned look upon her face and he was just pondering over what was going on.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They were walking back to the ship to give a message to alert of their situation, and possibly calling for back up. As they were walking they heard someone or something following them. The clones fired their guns at the unknown attacker, and when Kairi turned she saw her worst nightmare.

"Kenobi!" Shouted the devil's voice.

Obi-Wan held his blue lightsaber in his hands, "Maul."

Kairi pulled out her green lightsaber and faced Savage Opress, she glanced at her master and saw Maul charge at her master. Kairi looked to her fight to see Savage come toward her and she quickly blocked the attack.

"Rex! Alert the Council!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Rex nodded and ran into the ship, Kairi ducked and spun around to strike at Savage. He formed a grin and his blade slide to the right by the side of her face, she felt heat off the blade as she kicked his feet from under him.

Obi-Wan while dueling an old foe was holding his own, Maul has proven the fact that he has gotten better since the last time they've fought yet the same was about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Maul pushed back and held their blades at each other, slowly walking in a circle.

"I gut open your master and all you did was stood there and watched." Maul spoke.

Obi-Wan allowed a river of anger take over him as she strike at Maul. His blade clashed hard against Maul's, Obi-Wan kicked Maul down and went for the kill. However Maul used the force to lifted Obi-Wan in the, Obi-Wan couldn't breathe.

"Look at the powerful Jedi Master Kenobi now." Maul laughed.

Kairi heard her master shruggling and turned from Savage, she flipped over Savage and used her lightsaber to nearly cut off Maul's hand where he held his lightsaber. Maul looked seeing the young padawan standing in front of him, she had a small glare across her face.

"You release my master now," Kairi ordered.

Maul laughed, "How cute."

Maul threw Obi-Wan against the ship, that is where Cody and a few clones ran over to help Obi-Wan. Cody tossed Kairi her master's lightsaber, she held the two different colored blades.

"Do you really think you can defeat my brother and I?" Savage spoke.

Kairi looked at them, "Honestly no but I think I can surely handle at least one of you." Kairi smirked.

"Cocky little runt." Maul said and went to strike.

The blade that belonged to Obi-Wan blocked that, Savage went to strike and Kairi spun. Savage's blade nearly hit Maul where both brothers stepped back, Kairi held one blade out and the other rested on her shoulder.

Maul and Savage ran in, Kairi blocked each attack and managed to damage them but not by much. She flipped over Maul but felt something burning on her leg, she quickly glanced down and saw a burn on her leg. Looking back up she saw a grinning Maul, he had damaged her.

"Now who is taking who down, runt?" Maul asked.

Suddenly the clones got involved, they fired shots at the dark Jedi. Kairi stilled fought, she ducked Savage and swung her blade at Maul. By the time Obi-Wan woke up, he saw his student facing both dark Jedi.

The three had stopped moving, Kairi held both her blades at Savage and Maul, Maul's blade was pointed at Kairi as was Savage's. Kairi glanced at both dark Jedi and then noticed her master awake. Kairi flipped over and ran over to her master, he noticed her injury.

"Kairi, you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine, we should deal with them." Kairi said.

Rex came out and fired his gun at them, "Do not worry a ship should be here soon."

After Rex said that they felt wind picking up quickly and looked up, a rope was lowered down and they climbed up. Maul went to stop them but Kairi kicked him in the face. Once they all reached the ship, Obi-Wan saw his old student with a grin.

"Looks like we saved the day, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Back at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Kairi stood in front of the Jedi Council. Master Yoda looked at the padawan and then to the master, Master Windu exchanged looks with Yoda and that is when Kairi awaited someone to speak.

"Incountered Darth Maul did you two, you have, hmm?" Master Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes master."

"So what happened?" Windu asked.

Obi-Wan looked at Kairi, "My padawan and I held them off while General Rex called for back up." Obi-Wan said.

"Padawan Kairi, you fought these dark Jedi what occurred while?" Yoda asked.

Kairi looked from her master to the masters, "Um- well I fought against Savage Opress until my master was knocked down. Then I held my ground against both Savage and Darth Maul, with the help of my master's lightsaber." Kairi said.

"Handling two fighters at once, skilled this padawan is." Master Plo spoke.

Kairi formed a small smile, "Thank you master."

"And then the back up arrived?" Windu asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes master."

Windu and Yoda exchanged looks and then turned back to the two, "For now we'll have to igore Maul." Windu said.

Kairi nearly exploded, "What?"

"To the chancellor we spoke, only worry about the clone war, who said we must." Yoda spoke.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand master." Obi-Wan said.

"The chancellor says if Maul shows more of a threat then we'll get involved." Windu said.

Kairi crossed her arms on her chest, similar to her master, which caused a few masters in the room to chuckle a little. Kairi had a pout look upon her face, she didn't like the idea the chancellor had and really just wanted Maul off the face of the galaxy.

"You are dissmissed." Master Plo said.

The two bowed their heads and walked out of the room, Kairi followed her master until he stopped and turned to his padawan. Kairi looked up and saw him put his hand on her shoulder, he nodded at her and smiled.

"Thank you for having my back out there." Obi-Wan said.

"I was just doing my job, I mean without a master then the Council would have to find me a new one." Kairi said.

"That they would." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi smiled and looked at him, "Wanna go get something to eat? I am so hungry." Kairi said.

"Why not," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi giggled and began to walk, "Alright and your buying." She said.

"Oh am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yes you are."

**What sort of adventure and mystery will our heroes go on next chapter?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking out to find their padawans, they both sent them to work on droids together and knew it probably was not the best idea. As the two masters were walking they began talking.

"So Kairi should be turning fifteen soon," Anakin said.

"I am aware," Obi-Wan said.

"I know Jedi do not celebrate birthdays but you should at least do something nice for her." Anakin said.

"But Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, Obi-Wan. But hear me out, when Ahsoka turned sixteen I took her out for dinner and I have her a whole day off." Anakin said.

"Yes but I don't even know if she'd want to mention anything about it, remember she knows nothing much of her past." Obi-Wan said.

"Same as Ahsoka, but she really liked the fact I care." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Maybe you are right Anakin."

Upon reaching the droids and their padawans, the masters see their students already on their task. By that time they were talking to each other and laughing. Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped forward and the girls stopped talking to smile at their masters.

"Master Kenobi, did you know your student will be fifteen soon?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi smiled, "Ahsoka you don't have to make such a big deal out of my birthday. As Jedi we don't celebrate it." Kairi said.

Anakin smiled and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Yeah you're student alright."

Obi-Wan formed a small smile, "But you should be at least happy about it."

Kairi looked confused, "Why another year closer to death?"

Anakin chuckled a little, "Clearly you think very positively about such days."

Kairi shrugged, "Why should I really?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, "You never felt so happy as she grew up?"

"Master, no disrepect but I honestly never cared about the day I was born. I mean, what honest good reason for me to celebrate a day of meaning to me when I cannot celebrate it with family." Kairi said.

Kairi looked at her master awaiting a reply, "So the one thing you want more than anything is your parents?" Anakin asked.

"I do, but I don't want them. I want to know who they are." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then that is what we'll do."

Kairi looked quzzled at her master, "Master?"

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"You can't the Council would forbid it." Ahsoka said.

"We'll just go around the Council." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at little impressed, "Wow my master has a bad side."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The four landed at Alderaan where Senator Organa met them, he looked happy to see Kairi as well as the other Jedi. The Jedi bowed their heads to the Senator and then looked up at him.

"Welcome my friends, please follow me." Senator Organa said.

They walked forward toward the palace, Senator Organa looked down at the young padawan he use to know. He and Kairi began to talk, Anakin and Ahsoka noticed the history the two shared however Obi-Wan remembered the Senator telling him of such history.

Once they entered the palace Senator Organa turned to them, "So what can I help you all with?"

"We are on a mission to find my padawan's parents." Obi-Wan said.

"Kenobi, how noble but that isn't a Jedi's problem." Senator Organa said.

"Well it is now." Anakin said.

Kairi stepped forward, "Please Bail- I mean Senator. You know more about it than I got to know, you have a file from the men you assigned to look further into it." Kairi said.

Bail eyed her, "And how would you know?" He asked with a grin.

"No reason," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, "Please this is just a simple mission we are on. We just want to see if we can find her parents and that is it." Obi-Wan said.

Bail sighed, "Alright follow me." He spoke.

They followed Bail down a hallway, as they walked Bail lead with the Jedi right behind him. It was at that moment Obi-Wan nudged his padawan, she quickly looked up at him.

"So how did you know of the files?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi smiled, "I was a very nosey child. I never got straight forward answers on anything regarding my parents, I got close to the file but never read it." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan grinned at his student and she smiled. Bail stopped at a door, there was a lock code. Bail typed in the code and the door opened. He stepped in and behind him was the Jedi. All around the room was a room full of different files in shelves. Kairi walked in front, the others followed her. She walked down a row and stopped near the end.

"This the file?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nodded, and picked it up.

"So are you going to read it?" Anakin asked.

Kairi looked at the file and then up, "But would if what I find is not what I'll hope for?"

"It'll be alright." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi opened the file and began reading, "You've figured out who my parents are?" Kairi asked looking at the Senator.

He nodded, "We held onto this until you came back. We thought you'd be more mature while training with Master Kenobi." Bail said.

"I understand," Kairi said and turned back to the file.

"So who are your parents?" Anakin asked.

"My father is Fothee Tem, he was a Jedi." Kairi said shocked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I do recall that name."

Anakin nodded but was a bit lost, "I think I do."

"Yes I do recall him, when I was still a padawan myself I remember Master Qui-Gon introducing me to him." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"What happened to him?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Not quite sure. Master Qui-Gon told me that he left the Council and quit being a Jedi Knight. There were rumors that he fell in love with a women, which now it make sense." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan and then to the file, "My mother was a slave."

Anakin looked at Kairi, he could relate. Him and his mother were slaves, and because of that he always got very emotional and very angry when deal with the subject of slaves and slave owners.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nodded, "Vela Antinta is her name. She lived on the slave planet of Zygerrian." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That is a good clue. We will start there." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Upon arriving at Zygerrian, the Jedi had landed their ship far from the city and wore cloaks to avoid being noticed as Jedi.

"Anakin, I want you to be cool about all of this." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed, "Fine."

Kairi noticed the feelings and emotions feeding off Anakin, she didn't want to bother him so she walked next to her master. Ahsoka walked next to Anakin, she was trying to cheer him up but it didn't seem to work.

They walked through the city, Kairi saw the saddest upon the faces of te slaves and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Obi-Wan and she managed to keep walking along in the city.

Obi-Wan found a man who looked to be some kind of official, "Excuse me." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you want?" The man declared.

"We are looking for a slave name Vela Antinta, do you happen to know where she is?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Why should I tell you anything?" The man asked.

"Because its the right thing to do." Kairi spoke.

The man frowned glaring at the girl, Obi-Wan stepped in front of Kairi. He put a hand in front of her and smiled at the man.

"Forgive her, she doesn't always think." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright, I'll tell you about Vela if you tell me why you want to know?" The man asked.

Anakin stepped forward, "Because her last owner owns us a lot of money and we think cashing her in for our profit will be alright." Anakin said.

The man nodded and grinned, "Ah slave owners huh. The information I give you won't be recent, actually it'll be fifteen years old."

"That's alright," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan and then to her master, the man waved his hand to get them to follow them. They walked with the man inside this bar and took a seat at a table.

"Hey Don, drinks my treat at my table." The man spoke.

"You still own me Leo," Don spoke.

"Put it on my tap." Leo said.

The Jedi and this Leo man sat down at the table and there were drinks being passed around, Ahsoka and Kairi were shocked that their masters allowed them to drink an adult drink.

"So about Vela?" Anakin asked.

"Right, right. Last anyone has seen of her was about fifteen years ago, there were rumors that when a Jedi came here on a mission the two fell in love. The rumor became true when she was pregeant with a child." Leo said.

"So what happened afterward?" Kairi spoke.

"The Jedi came back, he tried to steal Vela away from her master and flee for a better life. Him, Vela, and their baby. Vela's master was a bounty hunter, key word on was. He was killed abou three years ago. But then after the Jedi took Vela, her master got angry and sent men after the ship they took and apparently no one has seen either of them again." Leo said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Do you know of the men Vela's master sent out to do his dirty work was?" Obi-Wan asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah I was one of them along with a few others." Leo said.

Anakin noticed Kairi looking down, she was sitting in the same room with a man who cost her time with her parents.

Obi-Wan nodded, "What happened to the ship they were on?"

"We attacked it and there was some pods that flew out, we never reported it to her master. But one landed on Alderaan and another landed on Tatooine." Leo said.

Anakin nodded, "Very well. I think we've got enough information." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded as well, "Clearly."

Kairi and Ahsoka left the bar first and then following them was Obi-Wan and Anakin, as they reached their ship they saw Leo again. He was running over and was catching his breathe, he pointed directly at Kairi and stared directly in her eyes.

"I get what you look familiar, you are their daughter. Vela and that Jedi." Leo said.

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan and felt a hand on her shoulder, Leo grabbed her hood and pulled it down. Now Leo could see her hair and the braid showing she was a padawan, the Jedi were worried he was going to do something bad instead he bowed his head.

"I apologize, what I've done was wrong and if I could I would redue that." Leo said.

Kairi nodded, "I am not angry with you. I do not hate you, you were doing what you were ordered to do. We all have jobs and have to follow orders." Kairi said.

"Of course you would not hate me, Jedi do not hate." Leo said.

Obi-Wan looked at him, "So is that the only reason why you came here?"

Leo shook his head, "I remember a promise I made to a slave who was friends with your mother. Vela gave her a necklace to hide from her master, and while she was my slave had given it to me. I- thought I should return it." Leo said handing it to Kairi.

Kairi stared at the necklace with a homemade charm, "Thank you."

Anakin smiled, "Next stop Tatooine."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

When they got to Tatooine, they got word that two couple that fit the ID of Vela and Fothee lived out near the middle of no where. They flew their ship and landed it near a small house alone from everyone.

Obi-Wan and Anakin went out first and then behind them was Ahsoka and Kairi, walking out of the smal house was an older man in his late forties. He had gray hair and blue eyes that seemed oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" The man declared.

"Hello I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

"Are you Fothee Tem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Haven't gone by that name is years, what are you with?" Fothee asked.

Kairi's eyes widen, her heart sank.

"Jedi, sir." Obi-Wan said.

"Wait a second, Jedi. Obi-Wan, weren't you with Qui-Gon?" Fothee asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes."

Fothee smiled, "Wow you've grown."

Obi-Wan grabbed Kairi and pulled her over, "And have my own padawan now."

Fothee looked at her and Kairi waved, "Hi."

Fothee walked over and touched her face, "You look like my wife. You have the same red hair like her." Fothee said.

"Is her name Vela?" Kairi asked.

"How did you know?" Fothee asked.

"Because I am your daughter," She said showing the necklace.

"Oh my," Fothee said.

"My name I was given at the orphanage in Alderaan was Kairi Hando," Kairi said.

"Kairi, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Fothee said.

Kairi smiled, "So where is my mother?"

"Vela!" Fothee shouted.

Fothee guided them inside, appearing was a women with lighten red hair with some gray in it along with hazel eyes.

"Fothee, is that?" Vela asked.

He nodded and the women quickly hugged Kairi, Kairi held onto her mother tightly. After that Vela told them to sit down and so they could talk.

"So my daughter is a Jedi." Vela said.

"Padawan, and so am I." Ahsoka said.

"I am proud," Fothee said.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you."

Vela looked at her, "You found my necklace."

"Oh here you go, it is yours." Kairi said.

"No you keep it, it is your birthday after all." Vela said.

Kairi nodded, "Correct."

"So how long has she been your padawan, Obi-Wan?" Fothee asked.

"A year and seven months." Obi-Wan said.

"He has been a father figure to Kai," Anakin said messing with her hair.

Kairi smiled at Anakin and turned to Obi-Wan, Vela felt a bit heart broken seeing her daughter basically all grown up and Fothee touched his wife's shoulder.

"I am glad she at least has you in her life since we weren't." Fothee said.

"Then why not come back with us?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't leave Coruscant on good terms, besides no one would look for Vela and I here." Fothee said.

"But this is your daughter we are talking about?" Anakin asked.

Kairi looked at her friend and then to her parents, "I understand."

All eyes on Kairi, she formed a gentle smile. Obi-Wan smiled seeing her understanding and not letting her own selfishness involved.

"I understand, you've built a life here. I do not want to take that away from you. Besides I have a home back at Coruscant, and a duty as a padawan." Kairi said.

Fothee smiled, "Make me proud darling. Become a wonderful Jedi." Fothee said.

"I promise," Kairi said.

"I would beg you to give it up and stay here but I have no say, sure I am your mother. At the same time you've grown up into a wonderful women, and proud of you." Vela said.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you."

Kairi was hugged one last time by Fothee and Vela before the Jedi had to leave back to Coruscant.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

After getting chewed out by the masters the four were leaving the Jedi Temple but Kairi stopped her master. He turned to see her wearing the necklace from her mother, she lifted the small charm up and put the necklace in her shirt to hide it.

"Thank you master," Kairi said.

"For what taking the fault?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That, and giving me what I've wanted for years. A chance to be with my parents." Kairi said.

**What will go on with our heroes next time!?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

_Obi-Wan screamed in pain, Duchess Satine gasped for air. Laughing evily was Maul holding the duchess in his grasp. Savage Opress kicked Obi-Wan, as Obi-Wan tried to flee._

_"Let him go!" Kairi shouted._

_"I shall carry out my revenge." Maul grinned._

_Maul held the Darksaber and stabbed it through someone._

"No!" Kairi shouted.

Thus the padawan awoke, she was covered in sweat and shaking. She sat up in her bed and looked around to make sure if it was truly a dream or not. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. That is where she found Obi-Wan walking over concerned like, he crossed his arms on his chest and looked at his padawan while cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Everything alright? I heard screaming." Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi took a drink of water and nodded, "Fine."

"You're lying." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Kairi said.

"Was it a nightmare?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Kairi said.

"So something other than that recurring dream of your parents." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes." Kairi said.

"Is it something bad?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi looked up, "Yes terribly bad." Kairi said.

"Tell me what it was about, I can help." Obi-Wan said like a father.

Kairi looked at him and put her glass on a table, "It involved you."

Obi-Wan watched his padawan lean against the counter in the kitchen. Obi-Wan pulled up a chair and sat down, in front of his student. Kairi looked down and rubbed her face of the sweat.

"I dreamt of Darth Maul and Savage Opress on Mandalore, and Maul was hurting the duchess and Savage was hurting you as well. However I wasn't in pain, I was just standing there helplessly." Kairi said.

"It was a dream," Obi-Wan said.

"But I recall Master Yoda mentioning before I became your padawan that dreams can see the future of the event of our lives." Kairi said.

"Yes, but he mentioned that only the very powerful Jedi have that skill." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi rubbed her right hand through her hair, "So your saying I am overeacting?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, but how about you speak to Master Yoda tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds wise." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan stood up and touched her shoulder looking at her with a concerned look, "You will not loose me. I made a promise and I am sticking to it." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up and bit her lip, "A promise sounds so simple but at the same time we are at war."

"Doesn't mean a master cannot still promise his student." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "We should head back to bed."

"Of course, its pass three in the morning." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Nightmare over obi-wan, you had, hmm? Regarding Darth Maul and Savage Opress did it? Most troubling." Yoda spoke.

Kairi nodded, "I remember a lesson you taught at the temple. You mentioned only powerful Jedi can have the skill to see the future through visions or dreams." Kairi said.

"Concerned your dream will happen, you are. Of pain and suffering, the future will." Yoda said.

Kairi looked at him, "My master says I am only overeacting and also told me to come see you. I have no idea what to think, I am very worried and also concerned. Please master, I am so lost." Kairi said.

"Such a powerful force inside you, you have, young one. As powerful as myself and Master Windu nearly. With the proper training could pass Skywalker." Yoda said.

Kairi looked a bit surprised, "Are you serious? That powerful, why had no one mentioned it to me before?" Kairi asked.

"Too dangerous to tell you our secret, it was. Confirmed that Skywalker is the choosen one to bring balance, it was, to Skywalker however we see another light in case something happens." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "I understand I guess."

"To answer the real reason for you coming, yes I sense something bad in Kenobi's future." Yoda said.

"So I was right? What do I do to stop it?" Kairi asked.

"Change faith, you cannot, strong thing just like the force, is it. Yeesssssss." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded, "I understand master. I should thank you for telling me what I needed to hear, but master what should I tell my master?" Kairi asked.

"If still figuring it out we Kenobi asks merely tell him are." Yoda said.

Kairi nodded and left the room. She walked near the younglings where they were training and formed a small smile, and then continued to walk and left the temple.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi found herself outside the chancellor's office, inside was her master along with Anakin speaking to the chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine noticed Kairi standing out there and walked over to the young one, and opened the door.

"Please waiting out there can be annoying." He offered.

Kairi nodded and walked inside to see her master, "Uh hello." Kairi said.

She took a seat in a chair and listened to her master along with Anakin telling the chancellor that the Death Watch is an actual threat.

"They attacked five of our ships, chancellor." Anakin said.

"I understand your concern, but maybe they'll stop when we don't attack first." Palpatine said and looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at the chancellor, "If I may."

"No you may not, I am done talking about the matter." Palpatine said.

Suddenly they saw a hand rise, the three males turned seeing Kairi nervously holding her hand up awaiting to be called on like a school child.

"Um yes young one?" Palpatine asked.

"I am not trying to sound rude or mean any harm sir, but you do not know what goes on out there. It is a completely different place than here, maybe instead of igoring it you could have more concern over the matters." Kairi said.

No one dared to speak which made Kairi nervous.

"I- I mean of the ships the Death Watch destroyed were for the war. With supplies and also war information, that the enemy cannot gain. The Death Watch probably kept the weapons and traded our secrets for more weapons." Kairi said.

Palpatine nodded, "So you are saying I should completely igore the fact a giant war is happening and deal with space thieves?" Palpatine asked.

"That's not what I meant sir," Kairi said.

"No, its done. The matter is over with." Palpatine said.

Kairi wanted to stay and defend her side but Obi-Wan was pushing her out. Anakin had the last look at Palpatine, he stood here by the window feeling like he had won something. Outside the office Obi-Wan looked at Kairi.

"So clearly something happened while speaking to Master Yoda or you wouldn't have spoken." Obi-Wan said.

"I was merely defending my master's judgement." Kairi said.

Anakin nodded, "Uh huh."

"I was, I think the Death Watch are very serious." Kairi said.

"So what happening while you spoke with Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi hated it but agreed with Master Yoda, "Still figuring it out."

"Really," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was left alone while Obi-Wan was in a meeting regarding the war, she wasn't needed there. She had other things to do, which was to figure out how to stop her dream from coming true. She sat outside of the temple, she had a lot on her mind and wanted to figure out how she can get rid of all the stress.

"A penny for your thoughts," She heard a familiar voice.

Kairi turned her head to see a padawan male sitting next to her, he was a little bit older than her and seemed about the same age as Ahsoka. He had light brown hair that was cut properly like a padawan should, and his braid was on his right side.

"Um, no I am alright." Kairi said.

He grinned, "Come on Kairi when will you trust me?"

Kairi turned, "I do trust you. I just don't need to talk about anything." Kairi said.

He stared at her with his big brown eyes, "Oh come on. We've known each other for a long time, why are you so harsh?" He teased.

Kairi pushed his shoulder, "Come on you know the answer to that question." Kairi said.

He sighed, "If only things were different for the both of us." He said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes things surely would have been different." Kairi said.

He looked at her, "I understand we cannot be what we wanted to be but- I don't want to be removed from your life. I've known you for too long, so please. Can we be friends again, and can you at least call me by my name once again?"

"Blake, I'd like to be friends again." Kairi said with a small smile.

Blake smiled hearing his old friend say his name, "You know its been maybe a few years since we actually seen each other." He said.

"It has, you were at the temple before me and a master already had his eyes on you." Kairi said.

Blake nodded, "And you were there for what? A year and then suddenly became the padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi." Blake said.

Kairi laughed, "What are you jealous?" She asked.

Blake punched her shoulder, "Oh course not." He said.

"Ah look what we've found," Said Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Aayla Secura standing behind the two padawans, the young ones stood up and bowed their heads to the masters. Aayla nodded and began to walk down the stairs and Blake began to follow her.

"Kenobi, is it true your padawan had handled off two dark Jedi at once?" Aayla asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Kairi is very gifted and I am proud of her."

Aayla nodded, "Clearly Alderaan is a perfect spot to find powerful future Jedi."

"Your padawan is also from Alderaan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "We actually know each other master."

"Really?" Aayla asked.

Blake nodded, "We grew up together at the same orphanage." Blake said.

Aayla nodded, "We better get going Blake. It was good to see the both of you Master Kenobi and Padawan Kairi." Aayla said.

Blake waved, "See you later Kairi."

"Bye," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan waved, "Good luck on your mission."

The two were gone leaving Obi-Wan with Kairi, he looked at Kairi with a grin.

"I sense some kind of history between you and Blake." Obi-Wan said.

"Kind of like you and Duchess Satine?" Kairi asked.

"Do not turn it around," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed, "Sorry I had to but you are correct. When we were young, we were always together. We knew everything about each other and always wanted to be together, when we both found out we were to be trained as Jedi we were thrilled. We wanted to do everything together, we wanted so much more but- we learned the code." Kairi said.

"I see," Obi-Wan said.

"I cut him out of my life afterwards, I regreted it but I didn't want him to hold me back and also make it difficult to become a Jedi." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "So are you allowing him back in your life?"

Kairi looked off in the distance, "What do you think?"

Obi-Wan stood next to her, "It doesn't matter what I think. Kairi, I may be your master but there are somethings you need to figure out for yourself." He said.

Kairi turned to him, "Where would I be without you?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Please don't."

Kairi watched her master chuckle and began to walk, she followed him. She looked up and listened him begin to speak, she nodded along with what he talked about and then noticed her mind trailing off into thoughts over her dream. She is hoping everything is alright in the end, and hopes nothing bad happens to her master nor the duchess.

**What will happen next? Will Kairi's dreams come true? What will happen to Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan Kenobi?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Hating this mission already," Kairi pouted.

Ahsoka, Kairi, and Blake were dressed up. The girls wore fancy dresses and Blake wore a fancy suit. Ahsoka wore a short red dress with a small heel shoes, Kairi wore a long blue dress with her boots under it. Her hair was pulled back and her braid easily hidden. Blake's suit was black and his tie matched Kairi's dress. They were placed to go undercover to keep an eye out for an bounty hunter plotting to attack this evening party of Senators.

"Come on Kairi, quit whinning." Blake said fixing his tie.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Uh huh how am I suppose to carry my lightsaber?" Kairi asked.

"But it on your purse." Aayla said appearing from behind.

Anakin partly laughed seeing Kairi pouting about being in a dress, "Wow we found Kairi's weakness. It's dresses." Anakin joked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Igore him. Regardless both you girls look very beautiful." He said.

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you master."

"Yeah, thanks." Kairi said partly angry.

"So you know your story if anyone asks?" Aayla asked.

"Yes master, we are with the school whom are hosting the party." Blake said.

"Good," Obi-Wan said.

"Now keep us posted if anything happens, we'll be on patrol." Anakin said.

"Yes, masters." The three padawans said at the same time.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They walked out where the party was being held, Kairi looked around and saw the many Senators there.

"So should we split up?" Ahsoka asked.

Blake shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea. But Kairi you owe me one dance." Blake said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "As if."

The three padawan split up and walked in different directions. They went around looking at each of the people at the party. Blake was caught by surprised when a Senator was confused with him as a waiter, Ahsoka was stopped by a Senator to talk to him, as for Kairi she was not bothered.

Kairi noticed someone strange in the corner of the room, "Someone strange in the back right corner." Kairi said in her communator in her ear.

"Roger," Anakin said back.

Kairi went to walk like she didn't notice it but suddenly a man bumped into her, "Oh my bad."

"It is quite alright." Kairi said.

"What a beauitful sight to behold. Hello I am the Senator of Hoth's nephew, I am Lance." Lance said with a smile.

Lance held his hand out to Kairi, she nervously held her hand out and saw him kiss her hand. Kairi blushed badly and looked up seeing jealous in the eyes of Blake. She glanced back at Lance, who let go of her hand to smile at her.

"I never met you before, clearly you have no relations to any of the Senators." Lance said.

"Correct, I- I go to the school who helped make this party a success. My dean wanted a few students in charge of this to come and see a good job we created." She said.

"Oh still in education, good. So what is your name?" Lance asked.

Over the communator she heard Blake say, "Use a fake name."

"Sarkai, Sarkai Juouo." Kairi thought quickly.

"A unsual name to hear in these parts." Lance said.

Kairi nodded, "It seems that way."

Walking over was Blake, "Ah Sarkai there you are." He spoke.

"You know this idiot?" Lance rudely spoke.

Kairi glanced at Lance and then to Blake, she grabbed her arm and pulled him close to her. When she did so, it cause Blake to blush and Lance nearly to scream.

"Yes, we- are dating after all." Kairi said.

Blake nodded, "Um yes. Sarkai, we need your help over here." Blake said.

Kairi nodded and walked off with Blake, she quickly let go of him. She glanced from the floor to him and saw he was messing with his tie, he was blushing badly and turned his head to Kairi. They reach Ahsoka by the other end of the room, where they stayed away from everyone else.

"Anyone find anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well before Lance lord of being a jerk stopped me, I found someone who look strange." Kairi said.

Blake looked at her, "Was he wearing a hat?"

"Yeah," Kairi said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I saw the same guy walking around the room, he was looking at everyone as if he was looking for something." Blake said.

"Then that has to be our guy, right?" Kairi asked.

"Probably," Ahsoka said and touched her ear to speak through the communator, "Skyguy hear that?"

"Yeah Snips, we are above you all." Anakin said.

"And?" Kairi asked.

"We lost him in the crowd." Aayla said.

Blake nearly hit a wall, "Darn it."

Kairi turned to Blake and then to Ahsoka, "So what do we do now?"

Before Ahsoka could reply there were shots fired, the three padawan quickly turned. They saw a man with a black hair and a scar down the side of his face firing his gun in the air. He looked over and saw the three teenagers, he aimed his gun at them. Kairi went to reach for her lightsaber but Blake stopped her.

"Don't wait for our masters to come." Blake said.

"Get over here! I need my hostages over here so I can hear them." He ordered.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan and Anakin nearly gasped seeing their padawans being held hostage, "We must find out a plan of action." Obi-Wan said.

"I have a plan," Anakin said about to run in.

"Wait," Obi-Wan stopped him, "If you run in he could easily shoot everyone in there."

"Darn it," Anakin said.

Aayla looked at them, "Maybe if we show no threat we can try to reason with him."

"It could work," Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly they heard, "I know you're here Jedi! I knew you'd be here!" He shouted.

They walked out to the room, down below they saw the bounty hunter waving while pointing his gun at Ahsoka and Kairi. Anakin's fists grew tighter, and Obi-Wan stepped forward very calm like.

"What is it that you want?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What I want? What I want is to get what I came for!" The bounty hunter screamed.

"Which is what?" Anakin screamed back.

"Don't make me start killing them," The bounty hunter said holding the gun closer to Ahsoka.

"The moment you start killing, you've set your own fate. Please, we are just talking to figure out what you want." Obi-Wan said.

The bounty hunter looked directly at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan nodded his head which Kairi knew as a sign to get her lightsaber. She turned her head to Ahsoka and Blake, she nodded and looked down at her purse. They were confused until they realized what they were talking about.

"No one needs to get hurt today, how about we start with your name." Obi-Wan said.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." The bounty hunter coldly said.

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said.

"Talak Ghart," Talak said.

"Haven't heard of you," Anakin said.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Clearly boy, I've used fake names during all of my best work. It is the greatest plan to avoid having Jedi like you following me." Talak said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "So what is it that you came here for?"

Talak laughed, "Like I'd tell you my plans you Jedi scum."

All of a sudden Talak saw the three teenagers he called over jump up holding lightsabers, then Obi-Wan along with Anakin and Aalya jumped down.

"You're Jedi too?" Talak asked.

"Only padawans," Blake grinned.

Talak fired his gun at them, they blocked the laser with their blades. Ahsoka got the Senator to take cover, by that moment in came some droids. Clearly this Talak man wasn't working alone. As the Jedi and padawans fought off the droids they seemed to have losted Talak until they heard laughter.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Looking up Obi-Wan saw Talak holding his gun to his padawan, "Drop your sabers!" He commanded.

Kairi dropped her lightsaber onto the ground, "I am sorry." Her voice was shaken.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Talak grinned, "No I need a shield to get off this hellish planet." Talak said.

Anakin glared, "Like we'll allow you to get out." Anakin said.

"Oh you will or I'll kill her." Talak said.

Kairi looked at her master, she nodded with a sad look upon her face. Obi-Wan shook his head, she wanted him to just kill him along with her but he could not do that. Blake felt like he couldn't breathe and took one step forward.

"Use me as a shield instead." Blake said.

"Why? Why shall I release this whimp?" Talak asked.

"Because she has no use, no way someone would pay a ransom for her." Blake said.

"And someone would pay a ransom for you?" Talak asked.

Blake nodded, "Yeah if you let her go. I'll go with you no problem." Blake said.

Aayla looked at her padawan, "Blake." She spoke.

Blake turned, "It's alright master." Blake said.

In the tone of Blake, she nodded. It seemed to be some kind of code.

Talak looked at Blake, "How much?"

"Probably whatever your demand is." Blake said.

Talak nodded, "Hmm could be anything I want." He said.

Blake nodded, "So please release her." Blake said.

Talak who was holding onto Kairi's hair, jerked her back again. Obi-Wan wanted to run in when he heard Kairi yell slight.

"Sounds fair, step forward." Talak said.

Blake began to walk forwar and stood in front of Talak who released Kairi, she stepped forward and saw Aayla behind Talak. Talak had a grin, and before he could get what he hoped was his the bounty hunter felt a lightsaber right by his neck.

"By the Jedi Council, you are underarrest." Aayla said.

Talak glared and Blake put cuffs on him, "Sorry about your luck."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Outside the school the party was held in, Kairi sat on the steps. Her dress was partly burns and ripped by the fight and her hair was down in a complete mess. She was messing around with her lightsaber in her hands, that she didn't even noticed Obi-Wan walking over.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan asked looking concerned.

"Why didn't you take the shot?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi," He said.

"We are Jedi, we do not put our needs before the people's." Kairi said.

"I understand," Obi-Wan sat next to her, "But I honestly knew that would have been the right choice if Blake had not thought of his trick yet I knew it couldn't have been me who would do it." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up, "Why?"

"Because I care too much about you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at him and turned to the stars in the sky, he looked up at the stars as well.

"I know we've only been training for over a year and seven months, but we've truly bonded over that time." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "I know."

"You've become a daughter to me, and I do not wish any harm coming to you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at him, "I feel the same way. Since we've been put together, you've been my father basically but remember there is harm everywhere. A war is going on and we cannot keep such promises." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That is true but at the same time why not try."

Kairi looked down and turned back to her master, "I was sort of scared tonight."

"I know you were," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up at the stars, "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan, "What is it?"

Kairi looked at him and then shook her head, "Never mind."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright then. We should, however return to the party."

Kairi nodded, "That does sound wise."

"Anakin is probably wondering where we are, and maybe that Blake kid is concerned how you are as well." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi and Obi-Wan got up and Kairi punched her master's shoulder, he looked at her and saw a small smile across her face so he formed a smile on his face as well. The two walked back to the doors for the school.

"Master, sometimes you are annoying." Kairi said.

**"A father has a powerful role in his daughter's life. He teaches her the level of respect that she will tolerate in her future relationships."**

**What will happen next to our heroes? What kind of mission or adventure will they go on? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Why does this always happen when you have a plan?" Obi-Wan asked while running fast.

Obi-Wan and his padawan, Kairi, were running through General Grievous' ship. The ship was getting a lot of damage and the two needed to return to their pod and fly off the ship without getting attacked or catch by the General himself.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Seriously master. Did you have a better idea of stopping the ship?" Kairi asked.

"Probably would have ended without us dying." Obi-Wan said.

"Details, details." Kairi said.

They ran to a corner and turned right, they sprinted faster and faster until reaching the hanger bay. Obi-Wan's pod and Kairi's pod were no longer working.

"Great, simply great." Obi-Wan said.

"Ventress," Kairi said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Her pod, let's borrow it." Kairi said.

"Are you serious? Can you even fly it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Probably not, but hey how hard can it be?" Kairi asked.

The two got into the Sith's pod and fly off into space, they were flying down toward the planet of Ryloth were the clones and Anakin with the help of Ahsoka were fighting against some of the General's droids. Obi-Wan sat behind his padawan, who was flying the ship. Obi-Wan pulled out his communator to reach Anakin.

"Anakin, do you copy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"We have successful sabotage Grievous' ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Great, on your way back?" Anakin asked.

"Uh huh, however not in our ships." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"We- well Kairi decided we were borrowing Ventress' ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Good thinking Kai," Anakin said.

After Anakin said that, Obi-Wan saw a smirk acorss Kairi's face. Obi-Wan looked down and as the planet getting closer and saw the battlefield getting larger and larger.

"Hey, Obi-Wan I see you guys." Anakin said.

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, "Kairi lower the ship."

"I- I am. Well trying, something is wrong with the controls." Kairi said.

"We jump." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi turned to face her master, "Let me try to safety land us or at least not kill us." Kairi said.

"The last part was so wonderful." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Ahsoka watched Ventress' ship come down to the ground faster and suddenly crashed onto the ground. There was some damage on both the ground and the ship. Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to see the condition of both Obi-Wan and Kairi, upon arriving to the scene they see the ship open up.

Kairi smiled, "See I can land a ship."

"You nearly killed us!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Kairi looked at him, "Key word on nearly." Kairi said.

Anakin formed a small smile, "Hey Obi-Wan it could be as bad as my first landing."

"Or even mine." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan sighed and climbed out of the ship, Kairi climbed out and suddenly felt some familiar sense. Obi-Wan turned to Kairi and noticed her reaching for her lightsaber, she grabbed it and held her green saber. Anakin and Ahsoka both reached for their lightsabers as well as Obi-Wan.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"It's them," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan was confused until he felt the same force coming over, Anakin and Ahsoka were confused as Obi-Wan held his blue lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Spoke the devilish voice.

Appearing from the shadows was Darth Maul and Savage Opress, Anakin and Ahsoka held their blades out and glanced at Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kairi held her lightsaber tight and tighten her jaw, she was angry at them well sure she had some anger but she did not allow that to cloud her mind.

"It has been a while," Maul said as he held his red lightsaber.

"That it has Maul," Obi-Wan said.

Savage looked at his brother and then to the Jedi, "Brother you think we can handle all four of them?"

"Of course, brother." Maul said followed with a greedy laugh.

Anakin looked at the dark Jedi, 'I remember him,' Anakin thought.

Maul looked directly at Obi-Wan, "I am ready to finally have my revenge Obi-Wan. I am ready to kill you." Maul said as he began to strike at Kenobi.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Maul's blade was stopped by a green lightsaber, Maul's eyes widen along with the others. Standing before the old apprentice to the Sith Lord stood a small padawan, she looked directly into the golden eyes of the Sith with a glare.

"I will not allow you to cause more harm to my master." Kairi said.

"Then you've sent yourself to die along side him." Maul said and pushed her back using the force.

Savage ran in and Anakin along with Ahsoka began to fight him. Ahsoka and Anakin had to fight the dark one who wielded a lightsaber with two sides, as Obi-Wan and Kairi just fought against a foe with one sided lightsaber. Obi-Wan and Maul strike their blades at each other with such force. Kairi got up and ran in, she slammed her blade against Maul's hard. Obi-Wan saw the look in Kairi's eyes and felt concerned over her going toward the dark side, with that small moment of weakness Maul began to choke Master Kenobi.

"Release him!" Kairi shouted.

"Why should I heed a threat of a small child?" Maul asked.

"I am no child," Kairi said.

Kairi charged in and nearly cut off Maul's hand, he released Obi-Wan. He fell onto the ground coughing in order to catch his breathe. Kairi turned to see red in her face, Maul was grinning and laughing and Kairi just had the glare across her face.

"I sense power in you child, power unseen." Maul said.

Kairi grinned, "Yeah I get that a lot." She said and went to stab the Sith.

However as she did that he elbowed her back and she released her lightsaber, Kairi had fallen over and Maul kicked her in the ribs. Obi-Wan heard shouting of his padawan, and quickly got up. Before Maul's blade was to strike Kairi, Obi-Wan's blade had blocked the attack.

"You stay away from my padawan," Obi-Wan said.

Maul grinned, "Now a real fight."

Savage flipped over Anakin and blocked Ahsoka's blade. Anakin striked upward and Ahsoka lower, however Savage was not able to block both sides and was hit on his lower leg. Maul heard a sharp pain from his brother, Obi-Wan noticed the monster and animal inside Maul. Maul jumped over Obi-Wan, he used the force to knock Ahsoka back and held Anakin in the air to choke him. Kairi got up and grabbed her lightsaber, she ran in and cut the robot leg off the Sith. He had fallen over and Savage heard his brother shout. Savage saw the one who had injured his brother, he ran over and went to strike. Kairi blocked it and saw the hatred and anger in the eyes of the Sith.

"You injury my brother, your blood shall be on my hands." Savage threaten.

Obi-Wan striked at Savage and cut the arm off Savage, wounded both brothers were exchanging looks. The Jedi began to walk closer to the Sith, however a ship flew lower to them and Savage carried his brother up on the ship. Which the ship flew off into the galaxy. Upon that running over was some of the clones.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi is everyone alright? We heard screams." It was Cody.

"Everything is alright now, Cody." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Yes maybe a little winded but we are fine." Anakin said.

Kairi put her lightsaber away and felt her master touch her shoulder, Ahsoka was helped up by Anakin. The four Jedi stood there and was guided back to the battlefield which was no more, during the time the Jedi fought Maul and Savage the clones took victory on Ryloth.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Kairi, and Master Yoda sat outside the Chancellor's office. They were talking about Maul and how strong the Sith have become which is troubling Obi-Wan.

"Maul is getting himself involved with pirates." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine, let him have fun. As long as it does not conceren the Council, it is none of our problem." Palpatine said.

"With all due respect, Maul is murdering people." Kairi said.

"There is a war, Jedi and clones are dying in. Besides you cannot keep your mind focusing on this personal problem." Palpatine said looking directly at Obi-Wan.

Kairi glared at the Chancellor, 'I do no like this at all.' Kairi thought.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, and that is the end to the agurment." Palpatine said and walked into his office leaving the Jedi to themselves.

The five stood up from the couches they sat on and walked to the center of the room. Obi-Wan crossed her arms on his chest, a noted move he happens to do a lot. Anakin glanced at his former master and then to Master Yoda.

"I fear that both Savage and Maul will grow stronger and will not stop killing more people." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, those guys looked like wild animals." Ahsoka said.

"Snips," Anakin said.

"Sorry master." Ahsoka said.

"Of a return of Darth Maul or Savage Opress we all fear. But heed the words of the chancellor, we must, and to be a personal matter not allow this." Yoda spoke.

Yoda glanced up to stare at both master and padawan, Obi-Wan and Kairi. Anakin put his hands on his hips and glanced at his old master, Ahsoka stood at his side and looked at Master Kenobi.

"Become both personal to both Master Kenobi and Padawan Hando, this matter has, your mind, clouded by feelings and emotions, must be." Yoda said.

Kairi crossed her hands on her chest similar to her master, Obi-Wan nodded along with what Master Yoda had said. With that said each of the Jedi began to leave.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"What? I am tired and I'd like to rest." Kairi snapped.

"Kairi, you need to calm down." Obi-Wan said.

"How aren't you- well?" Kairi asked.

"Angry?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi slowly noticed what was happening and relax, "I cannot believe I let my emotions cloud my judgement again." Kairi said.

"It's alright young one, you still need more pracitice." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Anyways what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Obi-Wan nodded and the two began to walk, "You understand how powerful you truly are. Don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi could not lie to him, "I do master." Kairi spoke.

"And it seems the Sith are understanding it as well which is troubling." Obi-Wan said.

"What are you saying?" Kairi asked.

"What I am saying is I am concerned with all this built up anger inside due to the situation that there might be tempations to join the dark side." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shook her head, "I would never join. Never ever. Besides, all I need is to practice like you said and mediate more." Kairi said.

"I trust your judgement young one." Obi-Wan said.

"I am aware," Kairi said.

Obi-Wan and Kairi stopped due to Obi-Wan stopping, Kairi turned to look at her master's face. Which quzzled her for a moment, he had a smile across his face.

"Otherwise I am proud of you." Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"You had a lot of bravery today. Sneaking into Grievous' ship, flying Ventress' out of control ship, and facing Maul." Obi-Wan said.

"It's been a productive day." Kairi grinned.

"Yes a job well done my young padawan." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Master Yoda and Master Windu sat together in Yoda's room.

"Concerned you are over Kairi." Windu said.

Yoda nodded, "Clear to help others, her destiny is, with Skywalker along side. To bring peace in the galaxy, do, is what she and Skywalker must." Yoda said.

Windu looked shocked, "You are that certain?" Windu asked.

"With such a sad childhood, and of them share this strong power an equally powerful father each. What Qui-Gon believed made Skywalker the Choosen One, this power is." Yoda said.

Windu looked at Yoda, "So there are two Choosen Ones? But the prophecy only spoke of one, one Jedi to bring order to the galaxy." Windu said.

Yoda turned to Windu, "Full filled or one becomes a sith, Skywalker or Kairi is either killed before the prophecy is." Yoda said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Windu said.

"As do I." Yoda spoke.

**Such a twist huh? Anakin and Kairi both involved with the prophecy, and only one is it so what will happen in the future regarding the two? What will happen with Darth Maul and Savage Opress? What will our heroes face next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan had a meeting with Master Yoda alone, it was really concerning to the master because he knew the topic would be about his padawan. When Obi-Wan reached Master Yoda's mediation room, he saw Master Windu leaving them to speak alone.

"Sit," Yoda told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded and sat down, "Clearly this is something important."

"Important this is." Yoda said and looked up.

"Master Yoda, you sense great power within my padawan don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded his head, "Powerful your padawan is, stronger than myself, she could be. Surpass Skywalker with the proper training." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the right, "I do not understand master. If I recall it is Anakin who is the chosen one, even my old master believed that." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded, "Right Qui-Gon was, though another child we did not expect being strong as Skywalker." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms on his chest the normal behavior of the master, "How is it possible master?"

"Not sure, surely the force favors young Padawan Hando." Yoda said.

"So what, there are two chosen ones?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda shook his head, "Only one to rise, the prophecy says. Skywalker or Hando die or join the dark side maybe." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked down, "I cannot bare to think such." He said.

Yoda nodded, "Yes, close you are to the two." Yoda said.

"Does Kairi know of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Knows of this she does. Forbidding you to know I told her." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand your reasons master. Does Anakin even know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Know Skywalker does not." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked a bit confused, "How come?"

"Dangerous this be. Both anger carry Skywalker and Hando. Dark side it leads to." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand master. I am more concerned over Anakin's anger than Kairi's anger." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan, "Exactly my thoughts."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was repairing part of her master's ship, she looked up to see him walking over. He had a concerned and worry in his facial expression, which really concerned the padawan. She put her tools down and took off her goggles, then walked over to him.

"Master, is everything alright?" Kairi asked.

"Hm, oh yes." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi grinned, "Liar. I can tell when you lie and your such a terrible liar." Kairi said.

"Uh huh and your so much better." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shrugged, "What calling off a sick day once. I want to be a Jedi not an actress." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan grinned and messed with Kairi's hair, "I am fine. Just pondering over what Master Yoda and I spoke about." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Ah makes sense. Sometimes when I hear him talk it takes me a while to process it. It's as if he speaks in code." Kairi said and grabbed a screwdriver.

"So what are you up to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Repairing, since our outstanding mission regarding recusing Master Windu and Anakin from that firey ship, we need an upgrade." Kairi said.

"What do you mean upgrade?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi pointed to some parts of the ship, "Well a lot of these parts are really old. I went to the shop to find replacement parts and they don't even carry them anymore. So an upgrade was in order." Kairi grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about it." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed, "No worries master."

"Makes me feel better." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi put her goggles back on and rolled on her back to work on the ship. Obi-Wan stood there and saw his padawan using a flam torch on the ship, he knelt down and watched his student.

Kairi pulled herself out, "Is there something else?" Kairi asked.

"Hm, no just wanted to see if you need help." Obi-Wan said.

"Help? Wow sometime seriously happened at this meeting." Kairi said.

"Or I can just leave you to work on this alone." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi grinned, "Nah I don't want you to worry about it. I want to finish it since I promised I'd get it working." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Alright then."

"Go see if there is any kind of mission that the Council needs General Kenobi for." Kairi said and lightly punch his arm.

"I'll let that slide." Obi-Wan said.

All of a sudden the cheerful feelings disappeared, Kairi saw Master Plo walk over to Obi-Wan and touched her master's shoulder. Obi-Wan turned to see the master there.

"Master Plo, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is something you need to see. It regards Mandalore." Plo said.

Kairi saw Obi-Wan's facial expression, "What's going on?"

Kairi looked worried, "Is it the Death Watch?" Kairi asked and saw the two masters looking at her.

Plo nodded, "You need to see a message addressed to you from the duchess herself." Plo said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred, and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi-Wan, I need your help." Satine in the message spoke.

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi." Yoda said.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years. And according to a report from Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone." Obi-Wan spoke.

Mundi looked over at Obi-Wan, "Without involvement from the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help." Mundi said.

"We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up at her master and then turned to Mundi whom was about to speak.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation... difficult." Mundi said.

Yoda nodded agreeing, "Understand your feelings I do, Obi-Wan. But to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "You know what the Senate will decide. They will not send aid to a neutral system." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda looked at him, "At this time, nothing more can we do."

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan, "So what do we do master?"

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan and then to Master Yoda, "With your approval I would like to go to Mandalore alone to save the duchess." Obi-Wan said.

"Risky move this be. Not thinking with better judgement I may be, though saving the duchess is most important." Yoda said.

Kairi crossed her arms on her chest, "Um sorry for the disrepect but I am not allowing my master to go alone." Kairi said.

"Kairi, this is far to dangerous for a padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master, "I can handle myself. I've prove it some many times." Kairi said.

"Correct Padawan Hando is. Accompanying Obi-Wan shall she." Yoda spoke.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Alright let's hurry." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Pacing back and forth in the throne room was Almec and the dark Jedi. Maul sat in the duchess' throne, Savage stood at his brother's side. Almec was concerned a little bit and then turned hearing Maul call for him.

"Satine's accomplishes have escaped, including the renegade Death Watch soldiers, but we will find them. The Duchess appears to have contacted the Jedi just as anticipated." Almec said.

Maul nodded, "Good you have done well." Maul said.

"What of the Jedi?" Almec asked.

Almec heard Savage growl and Maul raise his hands to his brother.

"Because of Mandalore's neutrality, the Jedi have no jurisdiction here. If Kenombi comes to rescue his "friend", he will have to come alone." Maul said and then laughed evil like.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Satine sat in her cell, she felt the need to just cry it out. All her mixed emotions and all her sadness, right then and there. Until she heard the door open, appearing before her eyes was a man in a Death Watch uniform.

Moaning the duchess said, "Here to do more of your master's bidding?"

Taking off the helmet spoke Obi-Wan, "I do my own bidding."

"Obi-Wan!" She said.

The duchess stood up and hugged the Jedi, he held onto her tight. She felt all this mixed emotions inside her. She felt the need to kiss him on the cheek, which was a surprise to the Jedi Knight.

"Are you alone?" Satine asked.

"No, my padawan is checking for more guards." Obi-Wan said.

"I trust you have an escape plan, then?" Satine asked.

"As always my dear." Obi-Wan said.

By that moment Kairi stood, "Alright can we get the heck out of here before the real guards come looking for the mission duchess?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Come follow us." Obi-Wan said.

They took an elevator and went down toward the landing docks, upon reaching there the guards and Maul seemed to have figured out that the duchess had escape. There were Death Watch members firing at the Jedi and duchess, they got onto Anakin's ship and began to take off. They ship started off and began to fly but the ship was fired at by so many explosives, which caused the ship to explode. However the three managed to jump out before getting caught in the explosion. The three laid on the ground, the duchess was picked up by Maul.

"Release her!" Obi-Wan shouted.

He was kicked by Savage and then Savage picked up a kicking Kairi. Obi-Wan was being dragged by Savage, Maul and his men carried their hostages into the throne room. This is where Obi-Wan finally came to, he looked around and saw the Duchess being held up in the air by Maul's force. Savage stood on the other side, along with a few Death Watch guards. Obi-Wan turned seeing Kairi being held down by some Death Watch guards.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, welcome. To my world." Maul said with an evil grin.

**Obi-Wan, Kairi, and Duchess Satine are kidnapped? What will happen next? Will anyone die or will they survive?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan felt his head hurting and opened his eyes again. He wanted to believe what he was seeing wasn't actually true. Savage grinned and turned to his brother.

Maul rose up, "Escaping Mandalore. It was a childish thought, a good one until getting caught by me." Maul said.

"You can do what you want to me, just release the two." Obi-Wan said.

"How noble, Kenobi. Being noble can not just only hurt you but the ones who hold close." Maul said.

As Satine was in the air, Maul began to choke her. Obi-Wan moved in order to try to save her but the Death Watch pulled him back and away from Maul.

" ... And your Duchess. You should have chosen the dark side, master Jedi. Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yesss... your anger! Let your anger deepen your hatred!" Maul spoke.

Kairi glanced at her master, his eyes fueled with rage and anger. It was a shock to her, he was the calm on and the most relaxed. The rule by rule kind of Jedi.

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine shouted.

After she shouted, Maul tighten his grip by her choking to death. Satine tried to gasp for air, Kairi tried to get out in order to help but it was no use.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi formed a smile, happy that her master did not loose his way. Satine also formed such a smile as well. Maul however grew angrier.

"It is more powerful than you know." Maul said.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be. I know where you're from, I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you." Obi-Wan said calmly.

Maul had enough, he was far to angry and full of rage to go back. He got in Obi-Wan's face as he stepped down to the bottom step.

"SILENCE! You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi." Maul said.

Maul pulled out the Darkblade, and pulled Satine. Kairi froze, her dream was becoming reality. Maul stabbed Satine with the blade, thus killing the duchess. She fallen onto the ground and Obi-Wan was released in order to go to her. He held onto her and pulled her hand to his face.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan... I loved you always. I always will..." Satine's final words.

Obi-Wan widen his eyes and then pulled her closer to his body. Kairi felt the sadness in her master, she suddenly felt the Death Watch pull her up to her feet.

"Do we kill them now, brother?" Savage asked.

Maul looked from Obi-Wan to Kairi now standing, "No. We imprison them below, let Kenobi frown in his misery. Take them to the cell and rot." Maul ordered.

Obi-Wan was picked up and he didn't even react to it, Kairi turned to look at her master and she swears she saw a tear in his eyes but she wasn't quite sure.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi and Obi-Wan sat in the same cells, "Master I am sorry."

Silence.

"I wish, I could have stopped it. I cannot believe my dream was true." Kairi said.

Still silence.

Kairi turned to her master and touched his shoulder, "Master."

Suddenly they heard the door open, standing there was someone in a Death Watch suit. Obi-Wan stood, it was at that moment he made himself push pass the duchess' death. This person took off their helmet, she had short redish orange hair.

"Sorry, I don't believe we've met. You are?" Obi-Wan asked.

The female smiled, "Bo-Katan. I'm here to rescue you, that's all you need to know." Bo-Katan said.

Obi-Wan made a smile, "Good to me." Obi-Wan said.

The three got out of the cell and walked down a hallway, in silence in order not to be found. Then when they reached an end to the floor Bo-Katan held up a Mandalorian jet pack.

"You ever use one of these before?" She asked.

Kairi looked at her, "Um no." Kairi said.

"No, but in this case I am a fast learner." Obi-Wan said.

The two put on the jet pack and flew off into the air, they flew and then reached a part where there was such violence and chaos. Bo-Katan tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder and pointed to a ship flying above the palace.

"That is for you." Bo-Katan said.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, had a buddy of mine call to Coruscant for some Jedi to save their buddies." Bo-Katan said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

Bo-Katan smiled, "No problem. Now you better go, before it gets worst." She said.

So master and padawan flew with their jet packs onto the ship, the ship quickly pulled out and flew away. During the flight back to Courscant, Kairi noticed how quiet and upset her master was. She didn't think asking him on the ship how he was, she thought it would be better waiting until they returned home.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi and Obi-Wan finished speaking to the Council regarding their trip to Mandalore, afterwards they were leaving when they were stopped by someone shouting Obi-Wan's name.

"Obi-Wan!" It was Anakin.

Kairi noticed the front Obi-Wan made, "What are you wearing you two?" Ahsoka noticed the Death Watch uniform.

"Uh forget it," Kairi said.

"By the way your welcome for borrowing my ship." Anakin said.

"My apologizes Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed, "It's not big deal."

"Yeah you should be looking for a replacement ship, yours kinda got blown up." Kairi said.

"Blown up? What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin glanced over and saw Obi-Wan's fist tighten, and his jaw tighten as well. Kairi crossed her arms on her chest, feeling terrible and sad. Anakin knew it was very rare for Obi-Wan to allow his emotions to get to him and knew this was very important.

"Obi-Wan, what happened?" Anakin asked sounding like a friend.

Kairi looked up, "Master."

Obi-Wan looked at the three, "Mandalore will soon be put in the Republic care. The Death Watch is unlikely to disappear anytime now, but it will do what must be done with Darth Maul now leading them. There goes their neutrality." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Maul is back again?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi nodded, "We were out matched. Too much of them, we were lucky yo get off the planet." Kairi spoke.

"Wait, h- how does the duchess feel about all of this?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breathe, "That is not up to her. Not anymore." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked a bit angry, "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan looked at the clueless two and then back at the floor, "Satine is dead. Maul killed her." Obi-Wan spoke as if he was in a trance.

Ahsoka covered her mouth as she gasped, Anakin went to punch a wall. However the young master paused to look at the expressions of both Obi-Wan and Kairi. Obi-Wan was just clouded by his feelings, feelings that the older Jedi doesn't usually express. Then to Kairi, who was just upset and felt beaten inside.

"Ho- How did it happen?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said.

Kairi stood in between them, "It's alright. Right, master?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes. One must not dwell on their past. We must overcome our trials, to be able to push for the future." Obi-Wan said.

"But I am sorry for rudely speaking out." Ahsoka said.

"No need, "Obi-Wan said, "Darth Maul murdered Satine with the Darksaber."

"Did you two witness it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan did not answer so it was up to Kairi, "Yes we did Master Skywalker." Kairi said.

Anakin was now fueling with rage and then stopped seeing Obi-Wan raise his hand upward at the angered male.

"It is not your trouble, Anakin. It is not your battle. I will handle Maul whenever we meet again, until then I should continue to train my mind and mediate further." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan I really respect you."

"I know, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi turned to Obi-Wan, "Master how- about you and I go and mediate? After what we've seen today, mediating and reflecting on our actions is a good way to cope." Kairi spoke.

Obi-Wan smiled and glanced to Kairi, "Sometimes I wonder who the padawan is."

"Want us to come with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Snips, "Anakin said.

"No, we are fine. Really." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Alright but if you want to talk. You know where to find us."

Kairi nodded, "Yes and thank you."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded and walked into the Jedi Temple, as Obi-Wan and Kairi boarded Kairi's speedster to fly home.

**I really hated the episode The Lawless, because I loved Obi-Wan & Satine. I really wanted to go a different direction at first with keeping Satine alive but then at the same time it seemed far too happy in the Star Wars universe, so I went along with the same episode line. What will happen next to our heroes?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

_Darkness, nothing but pain and anger. Standing in the blackness of the smokey room was Kairi, she looked confused. She was wondering around trying to figure out what was happening._

_"I hate you!" Shouted a familiar voice._

_Kairi ran and stopped seeing fire and lightsabers clashing together. Laying on the ground was Padme, she passed out. Above the fallen Senator, there were two Jedi. Kairi ran in order to figure out who they were._

_"The Jedi are the reason for everything! It's all their fault!" Shouted a familiar voice._

_"How could you? You were the chosen one!" Shouted another familiar voice._

_Kairi's stomach tighten, by the time the teen caught up with the Jedi. She stood up on the top of a hill, near some lava. Standing on the high ground was her master, and standing on a rock floating on the lava was Anakin yet there was something different about it._

_"It's over, Anakin. I've got the high ground." Obi-Wan said._

_Yet foolishly, Anakin jumped up to be higher than Obi-Wan. Just as the younger male jumped the older male sliced the legs off Anakin. Anakin rolled down the hill and laid in part of the lava. He was beginning to catch on fire and burn._

_"You were suppose to bring peace and stop the Sith, not join them!"_

_Obi-Wan watched as Anakin was burning. Kairi stood at the top, her body was shaking._

_"You were like a brother to me, Anakin." Obi-Wan said._

_"I hate you!" Anakin screamed._

_Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away and looked down, "I loved you." Obi-Wan said._

_Obi-Wan began to walk leaving the changed man he once knew, Obi-Wan completely walked pass Kairi as if she wasn't actually there. Kairi glanced from her master to the remains of Anakin screaming in pain._

_"No, its not suppose to become this. No- not like this." Kairi said._

_Kairi shook her head and screamed at the top of her lung._

"No!" Kairi screamed thus waking up.

Kairi opened her eyes seeing Obi-Wan in panic, he was in her room and looking really worried. The two had been taking it slow since the Mandalore thing, and since then Kairi has noticed a bit more protection from Obi-Wan regarding anything dangerous to her.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan quickly asked.

Kairi shrugged, "I think so." Kairi said rubbing her head.

"You would wake, I was beginning to worry." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "It's alright."

Obi-Wan sat down next to her bed, "Was it another nightmare?"

Kairi remembered what happened the last time he told someone about her dreams, it caused the death of Satine. So instead of even telling Obi-Wan or Master Yoda, she'll keep it to herself.

"Yes, but I cannot remember it." Kairi said.

"Oh, it's alright now." Obi-Wan said touching her shoulder.

Kairi nodded, "Yes it is."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up, "You should get ready."

Kairi took off her covers and stood up, "Why?"

"We are going off on the battlefield. We are back up for Anakin and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright," Kairi said with a smile, "Might be a bit rusty. Haven't taken down any droids in a good while." Kairi joked.

Her master formed a smile, "Be ready soon."

"I will master." Kairi said.

Before Obi-Wan left her room, he stopped himself and turned to look at Kairi. She turned and faced him for a moment, she saw the worry look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kairi nodded, "Positive."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Upon landing on the planet, Kairi sees the wounded being taking on their ship and back to Coruscant. Walking over was Anakin and Ahsoka, the two seemed to be arguing on who got the most kills. Kairi thought that was immoral, which made Obi-Wan proud to have her as a student. Anakin and Ahsoka do it to make fighting in the war a little more fun.

"What took you?" Anakin asked.

"Oh hah," Obi-Wan said, "So what are we looking at?"

Anakin pointed to two large mountains in the distances, "Snipers. If any of us get close enough, they fire. We lost a few men because of them." Anakin said.

"I see, so is there another way to get around this mess?" Obi-Wan asked putting his hands acorssed his chest.

"Not that we can find." Ahsoka said.

Kairi watched Anakin pull out a map, "See the main route is through those mountains which is heavly guarded. Going through that is just plain idiotic." Anakin said.

Kairi pointed to a small part near the mountains, "What about this path? It seems to be another way."

"Yeah we thought that too, but the clones say it goes through some dangerous parts of the forest and there are some enemy hiding in there." Anakin said.

"So basically we are going into this blindly." Obi-Wan said.

"Basically, master." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "We can risk the forest better than the snipers. Which is probably what the enemy would plan on us doing." Obi-Wan said.

"Is there another form, at all?" Kairi asked.

"None," Anakin said.

Kairi pointed to the mountains, "Why not climb it on the other side?"

"Cause, we could be sitting ducks with our backs un guarded." Ahsoka said.

Kairi pounded over this and then felt a sudden thought, "Well we have to do something."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said.

"So what should we do?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi, Ahsoka, and Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan. The man was studying the map as if he was going to have to take a test over it, and he needed to remember every single important detail.

"Alright I got a plan." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Sidious sat in his throne in the hologram to Count Dooku. Dooku was standing in a tent on the other side of the mountain, where the Jedi are planning to go.

"I sense a powerful force." Dooku said.

"Ah, Skywalker is there then." Sidious said.

"Not just him, there is another large power." Dooku said.

"Another, hmm. Dooku, your mission my apprentice is to capture this new power." Sidious said.

Dooku bowed his head, "Very well my master." Dooku said.

With that said the hologram disappeared, Dooku walked out of the tent and turned to his army of the Death Watch, most whom worked along side with Maul and Savage were not wanting to be locked up in jail when the Council came to Mandalore that day. So Dooku had an offer to spare them, in order for them to do his dirty work.

Dooku walked over to his speeder and pointed to a few men, "Come and follow me. We have Jedi to attack." Dooku said.

**Will Dooku capture "the new power"? Is it Kairi he is after? What will happen to Obi-Wan if his padawan is captured? What will happen next?**

***AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a short delay in updating. I'd love to update as quickly as I did while I still was on Winter Break, but also I am facing issues. My laptop basically blew up, and now I am borrowing my dad's until Friday (tomorrow) which I'll be getting a new one. I want to thank you all for all the support and the great comments. It means a lot, really it does. It makes me happy knowing you guys like this story and I am really enjoying sharing Kairi and my Star Wars story to the world! Thank you all once again. -ICrzy*  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

The Jedi and the clones were walking through the woods, as the other group of clones were going through the back way of the mountains. Kairi walked next to her master in the front, the middle was a few clones, and in the back was Ahsoka and Anakin. As they were walking in the forest, they heard the sound of some kind of speeder.

"What is it?" Rex asked Obi-Wan.

Kairi let her lightsaber, "It is some kind of dark force."

Anakin nodded, "I feel it too."

The Jedi pulled out their lightsabers and suddenly appearing was Dooku with some members of the Death Watch, which was a complete shock to  
everyone.

"Dooku," Anakin glared.

The Jedi and clones began to attack, Kairi and Obi-Wan were attacking the Death Watch while Anakin and Ahsoka were dealing with Dooku.

"Skywalker, for once you are not my target." Dooku said.

Ahsoka glanced over, "What?"

The Jedi were pushed back with Dooku's force, Dooku flipped in the air and then his blade clashed with Kairi's blade. The Sith Jedi grinned and evil  
grin, then Kairi suddenly felt someone hit her in the back of the head. The moment the object connected with Kairi's head, she collapsed onto the ground.

Obi-Wan turned and noticed Dooku holding his padawan, Obi-Wan kicked the Death Watch member onto the ground and ran over to Dooku. However by the time Obi-Wan reached him, Dooku escape out with Kairi.

"Kairi!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Obi-Wan watched his padawan being taken away by an evil Sith.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi awoke in a tent, she looked around and saw standing before her was Count Dooku. Dooku turned seeing Kairi awoke, he formed a grin and walked near her. Kairi noticed she was not tied up and she still had her lightsaber, she rubbed her head and then looked back at him.

"Hello there," Dooku said.

Kairi glared at him, Dooku grinned and paced back and forth.

"So you are this powerful force?" Dooku asked.

"What thought I was taller?" Kairi asked.

Dooku laughed silently, "No older."

Kairi grinned, "I get that a lot."

"Child, do you even understand the peaks of your power?" Dooku asked.

Kairi looked away, "I don't have to answer to a Sith."

"Of course you don't. I wouldn't either, but then again what's to loose?" Dooku asked.

"My sanity." Kairi spoke.

"Funny, young one. Surely Skywalker has taught you his sense of humor." Dooku said.

"Nah, I just make it up as I go along." Kairi said.

"Speaking of Skywalker, you know you and him are the same?" Dooku asked.

Kairi looked up at him, "You know nothing."

"Do I? Tell me child, have you been having nightmares lately? Regarding events that haven't happened yet?" Dooku asked her.

Kairi looked angry at him, "Why would I tell a traitor like you?" Kairi spoke.

"You don't have to. You can just ponder over it all." Dooku said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kairi asked.

"You've heart of the prophecy? The chosen one whom is suppose to bring balance." Dooku said.

"Yes," Kairi said.

"You and Skywalker might be dueling over whom is suppose to save this galaxy." Dooku said.

"I don't want to listen anymore." Kairi said.

Dooku grinned, "Ah, denying it. Smart but you'll be surprised when my old master, Yoda, comes and tells you the truth." Dooku said.

Kairi was angry, "I will not believe you!" Kairi shouted.

Dooku looked directly at her, "So what are your nightmares about?" Dooku asked.

Kairi glared at him, "As if I'd tell you." Kairi said.

Dooku was enjoying himself at this point, "Is it about Kenobi? Or what about your exiled Jedi father and slave mother?"

Kairi stood up wielding her saber, "Shut up!"

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan felt this overwhelming amount of energy, it was a feeling that came from Kairi. Obi-Wan turned to the others and pointed to the direction where the energy was coming from.

"Kairi is in that direction." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "You sure?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Positive."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi flipped over Dooku and then felt her blade clash against his. She noticed the evil grin across the older man's face, he was enjoying this and it made the young padawan realize she needed to control her anger. Suddenly the Sith noticed her anger and negative feelings to disappear.

"What child? Too afraid to show your true colors?" Dooku asked.

Kairi shook her head, "No I am merely proving that a stronger Jedi does not have to be Sith." Kairi said.

The two clashed their blades and stepped outside the tent. Outside the tent, Kairi noticed she was in the enemy camp grounds. She was completely surrounded and the odds were not in her favor. Just as she was about to strike, she saw Death Watch running with lasers. She used her force to push them back and braced herself by blocking Dooku.

"You are indeed strong, youngling. Nevertheless, you still have a lot more to learn." Dooku said and nearly caused Kairi to loose her blade from her hand.

Kairi was nervous and freaking out, he nearly disarmed her. Would he actually cause her harm or would he allow her to live?

"Yes, I need more training. I shall not disagree, Dooku." Kairi said and then kicked the Count on his chest.

The Count took a few steps back and stared at the young padawan, "Obi-Wan is very lucky to have such a strong padawan. I taught his master, Qui-Gon. Then Qui-Gon taught Obi-Wan, up until his sad death. Obi-Wan taught Skywalker, and now you." Dooku said.

Kairi watched Dooku walk, he was moving his feet to the right. So Kairi walked toward the left, both walking in a circle by in different directions. Kairi held her lightsaber tightly and noticed how calm Dooku was.

"Honestly I pity Kenobi, he was and still is surrounded by Jedi whom is stronger than him. So because of this, you cannot surpass him because you've already did that. Just like Skywalker, since the day you were born." Dooku said.

Kairi strikes first, she heard the blades clash like ringing of bells. She felt the heat of the blades off her face, and she looked up at Dooku's cold eyes. She swung her blade in a circle and then disarmed the Count. It was at that moment when she held both blades in her hands and aimed at Dooku, that Kairi had won.

"Go on child, kill me." Dooku said.

"Kairi!" It was Obi-Wan.

Kairi glanced slowly at her master, the Death Watch were attacking but Anakin along with Ahsoka were handling them. Kairi allowed herself to lower her guard when Dooku rose up and elbowed Kairi in the throat, causing her to cough and releasing his blade. Dooku caught it and nearly went to attack Kairi but Obi-Wan stopped him, Obi-Wan stood in front of Kairi with his free hand touching his padawan's shoulder.

"You shall not touch my padawan, Dooku." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that a threat General Kenobi?" Dooku asked.

"Maybe it is." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku glanced and watched the Death Watch being defeated by Anakin and Ahsoka, he took the moment to throw a bomb at them to make for an exit. When the bomb exploded the gang were checking on everyone.

"Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Alright, Skyguy? What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm alright. Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan coughed, "We are fine Anakin."

Kairi nodded, "Yes safe." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They returned to Coruscant and gave their field report to the masters.

"Afterwards Dooku made his escape." Anakin said.

"Troubling Dooku is." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "However I am thankful Kairi is safe." Obi-Wan said.

Windu nodded, "Of course. Padawan Hando, did anything occur while being held captive by Count Dooku?" Windu asked.

Kairi turned to the masters, "Um I was unconscious during most of it. When I finally came to, I released he didn't bother to tie me or take away my lightsaber. So I did what I could think of which was to attack and figure a way to get out." Kairi said.

"Survival mode, hm. A good job relaying on lessons and training." Mundi said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master." Kairi said.

"You are dismissed," Windu said.

The four Jedi nodded and bowed their heads. The four began to walk but heard someone clearing their throat in order to gain their attention, they turned seeing the green master raise his hand that is holding his staff.

"Follow me Padawan Hando." Yoda said.

Kairi exchanged looks from her master, Anakin, and Ahsoka then turned to Master Yoda.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Troubled you are." Master Yoda said.

The two were walking through the temple.

Kairi nodded, "Yes master."

"Share reason why, would you?" Yoda asked.

"No disrespect but not. I don't want to." Kairi said.

"Why?" Yoda asked.

"Last time I told you of something that was troubling me, it actually occurred." Kairi said.

"Dreams you have again, hmm? Nightmares troubling you, is it?" Yoda asked.

Kairi only nodded at the master.

"Concerned you are over the Mandalore event. Troubling you the nightmares are, tell someone should you." Yoda said.

"But master, I cannot tell Master Kenobi or even Master Skywalker." Kairi said.

"Why youngling?" Yoda asked.

"Because- the nightmare seems to take place in a terrible future." Kairi said.

"Dark side Skywalker goes to." Yoda said.

Kairi turned to the master and did not reply, she just crossed her arms on her chest. Master Yoda shook his head and then released a deep breathe, he walked next to the troubled padawan. He padded her upper leg and then began to leave her alone. Not before he stopped and turned to face her.

"Dangerous, keeping secrets are. You hold close the results may affect everything." Yoda said and walked away.

Kairi stood there and shook her head, "I cannot tell them. I cannot allow this to happen. I cannot cause more pain." Kairi said to herself.

**Kairi refuses to tell even Master Yoda, will she eventually tell someone what her dream was about? Will something bad happen to Anakin or Obi-Wan between now and the future? What will happen when Kairi finally caves and tells someone? What will happen to our heroes next?**

***AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for the kind words everyone! Finally got my new laptop, yet we are fixing some issues with it and hopefully with it working 100% better more chapters will be added about quicker than I have been. But who knows maybe I'll wait every other day and update just to keep you all on the edge of your seats. Thanks for the support. -ICrzy***


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone War! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!  
**

_"NO!" Screamed a young male._

_Kairi stood in this dream, she saw a laser like beams keeping this padawan away from his master. She slowly turned her head to see who he __was screaming at and nearly fell. It was Maul, Darth Maul. The Sith held his double sided blade and turned from the fallen Jedi Master to the __now angry padawan._

_Kairi felt this amount of hatred come from Obi-Wan, the force field went down and she witness the younger version of her master charge in. She __never seen him so reckless and so full of raw emotions. Obi-Wan fought brilliantly and it wasn't a surprise, Kairi knew that Qui-Gon was quite a legendary __master. Obi-Wan was so forceful, he wasn't clearly thinking during this fight but still came out on top._

_The strike that cut Maul in half was the finishing move, once the body of Maul fell down the hole Kairi saw Obi-Wan run to his master. Kairi being just a __viewer and not actually involved watched Obi-Wan kneel down._

_"Master, you'll be alright." Obi-Wan said._

_The old master grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, "It's to late for me- my friend." Qui-Gon said._

_"No, master." Obi-Wan said._

_Qui-Gon lifted his hand to touch Obi-Wan's face, "Promise me to train the boy. He is the chosen one, to bring balance is his destiny." Qui-Gon said._

_Obi-Wan nodded, "I promise master. I will not let you down." Obi-Wan cried._

_Kairi took a few steps and looked at the dead master and the padawan mourning over his lost, Kairi felt a sudden chill and took one more step before stopping_  
_herself._

"Oh Master Kenobi," Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was walking into the temple where she saw younglings training with Master Yoda, it brought a small smile upon her face seeing the future of the Jedi. After that she bumped into someone, looking up quickly she saw it was Master Windu.

"Off daydreaming are you, Padawan Hando?" Windu asked.

"Sorry master," Kairi said.

Windu laughed, "You are not in class padawan. No need to apologize but pay closer attention next time."Windu said.

Kairi nodded, "Right um have you seen Master Kenobi? I have something important to tell him." Kairi said.

"Important, huh? Um he was last seen in the meeting chamber along with Skywalker and Master Plo." Windu said.

Kairi bowed her head at the master, "Oh thank you master." She said.

Before Kairi ran off Windu said, "Wait young one."

Kairi turned, "Yes master?"

"Keep up the good work." Windu said.

Kairi smiled and nodded, "Thank you master."

Kairi ran through the temple, she avoided running into other masters and or clones. She bowed her head as she passed a master but her goal was at hands. It was to find her master and tell him something that is really important. Kairi reached the meeting chamber and opened the door, when she opened the door she noticed the facial expressions she didn't want to see.

Obi-Wan had his arms crossed on his chest with a concerned and slightly upset look, Anakin had this angry look as if he'll go and punch someone, and Master Plo had no expression he was just shaking his head in a sad manner. It all changed when they noticed Kairi, and it was at the moment she wasn't suppose to be in there because what she saw on the hologram nearly made her sick.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi completely pushed passed him and walked to the center of the room, her breathing was quick and his heart rate suddenly doubled. On the hologram was the dead bodies of her parents.

"Kairi," Anakin said.

"Play it back," Kairi said.

Everyone exchanged looks, "Kairi I do not think its wise." Master Plo replied with.

Kairi turned to them, "I said play it back." Her tone of voice changed.

Obi-Wan really wished Master Plo didn't but the master did play the hologram again. On the screen was Dooku whom pushed Fothee onto the ground, he was tied up and beaten. Kairi's breathe was shaky which made Obi-Wan concerned. Dooku then dragged Vela by her hair onto the ground next to Fothee, and then had a sick grin across his face. He mumbled some things but it didn't come up on the holograms, however Kairi could see the darkness in his eyes and the fear in her parents' eyes. That is when Dooku lifted his blade and strike them, Kairi watched the bodies fall onto the ground.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan walked over.

Kairi did not even reply, she was far too shocked. Her head was shaking back and forth, suddenly saying that this isn't real.

"Kai," Anakin said.

"No, this is fake- no one knew where they were. No one did." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan knelt a bit down to look at her in her eyes, "Kairi I am sorry." He said.

"I- this is my fault." Kairi first thought.

"Child, it is not your fault." Master Plo said.

Yet Kairi refused, "No if- if I'd only had a dream- maybe I could have done something to stop it." Kairi said.

Anakin and Master Plo exchanged looks and noticed Obi-Wan looking at very concerned like. Kairi was shaking and was completely in shocked, the only thing Obi-Wan was happy about was his student was not angry or feeling any formof hatred.

"Kairi, there was nothing you could have done. None of us knew." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at him and then turned her head back at the hologram, "You're right." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi did not bother to stay at the temple any longer, she needed to get away. Though as she was leaving, she didn't hear Anakin calling for her. Kairi felt him grab her arm and Kairi's eyes widen. It was as if a sudden feeling of power overwhelmed the girl, and it seemed the same happened to Anakin. Yet it was unlikely he saw the vision she saw when he touched her.

Kairi saw Anakin killing the ones responsible for the death of his mother, she felt and saw the anger and hatred. It felt cold and scared her.

After the two stood in shocked of this overwhelming power, the two collapsed onto the ground. This is when Obi-Wan and Master Plo ran over rather quickly to aid the two, whom were unsure what had happened.

Obi-Wan held onto Kairi, "Kairi wake up." Obi-Wan said.

Master Plo looked at Obi-Wan, "They've seem to have passed out."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes but why?" Obi-Wan asked.

Master Plo, whom was knelt down by Anakin shook his head, "A mystery isn't it?"

Obi-Wan turned to Master Plo, "Whatever caused them to faint like this I feel a sudden overwhelming amount of force in these two." Obi-Wan said.

Master Plo nodded, "Indeed."

Obi-Wan looked at his student then to his former student, "What in the name of the force is going on?"

**What caused Anakin and Kairi to pass out? Will the truth of Kairi's vision come out? What will Kairi do regarding the death of her parents? What will happen next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan sat by the beds of both Anakin and Kairi, that is until Ahsoka ran into medical bay.

"Master Kenobi what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan turned, "No one knows. Kairi walked into Master Plo, Anakin, and myself reading a message from Dooku. He murdered Kairi's parents."

Ahsoka covered her mouth and gasped, "Oh god."

Obi-Wan nodded, "After her demanding to watch the whole thing she began blaming herself and then ran out. Anakin was the first one to catch up  
with her, but by the time we got to them they were laying on the ground. And this large amount of force coming from the both of them." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan then to her master, whom seemed to be waking up.

"Ugh, why am I am the medical bay?" Anakin asked all confused.

"Anakin, you and Kairi fainted. Remember?" Obi-Wan said.

"Fainted? What?"Anakin asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin thought back, "Nah wait- I do remember this strange feeling." Anakin said.

"What kind of feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am not sure how to explain it, master. It was coming from your student, that's for sure. However, when I touched her there was this amount of force  
I've never seen or felt before." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That is odd." He glanced back over wondering if Kairi had awaken yet.

"How is she?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked up, "Fine just asleep for now." He said.

Anakin looked at Kairi, "Its so not fair for her. She's been through too much this pass week." Anakin said.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi opened her eyes, and felt her head hurting. She lifted her head up slowly and realized she was in the medical bay. She turned her head and saw Obi-Wan, along with Anakin and Ahsoka in the room. Kairi looked a bit confused until she felt her master hug her, she could sense the concern and worry from him and just didn't speak.

"Do not worry me like that again." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "I promise master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan released her and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Kairi looked at him, "Ye- Yeah."

"What happened to cause them to faint like that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably some kind of force bond reacting like a magnet. When two same sides of a magnet try to connect they don't so, maybe the force Anakin and Kairi hold are similar so that could explain why it repelled." Obi-Wan tried his best to explain.

"Uh huh," Anakin said.

"You have a better idea?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin chuckled, "Oh no you are the oldest and the Jedi first." Anakin said.

Kairi slowly felt like her mind was wondering away from the others.

_"I hate you!" The words of Anakin from Kairi's vision echoed._

_"You were like a brother to me!" Echoed the words of Obi-Wan from Kairi's vision._

Suddenly Obi-Wan noticed how Kairi was so far from the others, not physically but her mind was not in the room right then and there. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of her face which got her attention.

"Still sleepy?" Anakin joked.

Kairi formed a fake smile, "Haha yeah." Kairi said.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, "Well master if you are feeling well enough we have to get ready for a mission on Naboo." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, yeah." Anakin said getting out of the bed.

Obi-Wan and Kairi watched the two walk out, and all was silent until Obi-Wan turned back to face his padawan.

"Kairi, I think its time you tell me what's going on." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi looked up at her master and then released a deep breathe, "I can't tell you."

"Kairi, how am I suppose to trust you if you are keeping secrets?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's to protect you!" Kairi shouted.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because after my dream coming true on Mandalore- I cannot risk another one being true." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi shook her head, "No- I am not going to let you and Anakin suffer." Kairi said.

"Anakin and I?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi looked up, "I said too much."

"Kairi," Obi-Wan touched her shoulder, "Please tell me."

"But-." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked into her green eyes, "I don't want you to be hurting anymore."

Kairi looked at the ceiling, "The dream I had before the mission where Dooku captured me- I remember it to every single detail." Kairi said.

"Care to explain it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi looked at her master, "Padme injured. Anakin and you fighting, near lava of some sort. He- Anakin, isn't himself. He turned against the Republic."

Kairi noticed saw she told him the whole dream, that her master did not speak. He only nodded and kept his eyes on his student.

"Something also happened when I was captured." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi turned, "I am sorry. I was scared." Kairi said.

Kairi looked at Obi-Wan, he didn't seem disappointed but she could be wrong.

"He mentioned the prophecy and how Anakin and I should be dueling for the title as the chosen one. I argued with him saying that was a big pack of lies. He mentioned my powers being very powerful, and my nightmares." Kairi said.

"So Dooku, he knows how to get under your skin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi nodded, "Which explains why he did what he did. Murdering my parents, he wants to see my anger side again." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "Seems like someone is getting a little better at controlling their emotions." He said.

"Barely." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan noticed the silence and then was about to leave her until he heard her voice speak up.

"That's not it." She said.

"What else is there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My dream last night was about you- and when your master died. I was there, I witness it all." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked confused, "What?"

Kairi nodded, "I am confused with it too but I guess my visions or dreams can be also the past." Kairi said.

"Did you see anything before fainting earlier?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes?" Kairi said.

"What?"Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin getting revenge against the ones who caused his mother's death." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breathe, "Oh heavens."

"I am concerned master, I don't know whether to ignore these visions or just figure out what I am suppose to do with these bits of information." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "We'll figure it out together." He said.

**Kairi told Obi-Wan, what will happen next? Will her visions come true in the future? What is the reason for the visions? Will her visions stop? And what will happen the next time Kairi sees Dooku again? What will happen in the next adventure?**

***Reason I am posting two chapters in one day is my laptop is finally working and I feel bad for not being able to update as quickly as I wanted. So this will probably be a new thing, two chapters a day...You guys like that idea, tell me by reviewing or just PM me.***


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi was in the loading dock, she had been stuck on Coruscant while her master went off on a mission to protect a senator meeting up to sign an  
alliance document. It left the padawan alone and bored for most of her time, so she'd spend it working on ships and droids.

As she was working on a ship she heard a knock, she rolled forward and sat up. She saw Rex standing, he held a drink and something in a bag which  
she thought was food.

"Looks like you need a lunch break, kid." Rex said.

He sat down next to her and Kairi was handed the drink, she took a drink of the water and noticed Rex handed her half of his sandwich.

"So why aren't you off on a mission?" Rex asked.

"I didn't get one, what thought all Jedi get missions?" Kairi asked.

"You would think regarding a war." Rex said.

Kairi chuckled a little, "Nah the Council wants to keep an eye on me for a while." Kairi said.

Rex eyed her, "So what idea did Skywalker give you?"

Kairi laughed, "No nothing like that."

"Then what?" Rex asked.

"Count Dooku murdered my parents." Kairi said.

Kairi noticed the sorry look on Rex's face, "Ah kid I am sorry."

Kairi formed a soft smile, "It's alright. I mean I am not angry about it."

Rex nodded, "Right cause Jedi aren't allowed to be angry."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah its leads to the dark side. The Council worries about me since I am known to hold some anger in. I understand their worry, it is their jobs but at the same time I believe I am truly fine." Kairi said.

Rex nodded and touched her shoulder, "Maybe they are trying to give you space to cope with it."

Kairi nodded, "It seems that would make the perfect sense out of all of this."

Rex nudged her, "You know kid. Sometimes crying or even feeling sad is alright, sure your masters tell you not to have such feelings but when you are alone try not to be something you possibly cannot be."

Kairi looked at him, before she could reply she saw another clone walking over.

"General, we are being taken to the front line." Said the clone.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Rex said.

"Roger," The clone said and ran off.

Rex stood up and so did Kairi, "Now kid remember what I said. And it was nice to enjoy my lunch with you."

"Thanks," Kairi said.

Kairi watched Rex walk and then ran toward the direction of the ship. Kairi turned to her tools and the ship she was working on, instead of returning to work she had another idea in store.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan got off the ship excepting his padawan waiting for him, however he did not see her anywhere. Anakin walked down with Ahsoka, the two were talking and then Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"Kai, is probably busy." Anakin said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Obi-Wan said.

Fives turned, "You mean Kairi?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah why?" Ahsoka asked.

"She was just here with General Rex, they were talking and then they both left." Fives said.

"Hm, maybe she had other stuff to do." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I hope so."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi was wondering through the temple where she found Blake, he was walking alone and that is when he noticed her. He had a smile across his face and nearly hugged her but realized how wrong that would be.

"Kairi, hey what have you been up to?" Blake asked.

"Nothing really where is your master?" Kairi asked.

"Mission, why you got left behind too?" Blake asked.

"Yeah but wanna accompany me someplace?" Kairi asked.

Blake gave her a strange look, "Huh?"

"I am going to go to Tatooine," Kairi said.

Blake looked at her and then realized, "Kairi it would not be wise going there."

"Either you come or I'll go alone." Kairi said.

"Come on Kairi," Blake said as Kairi began to leave.

Kairi was stopped by Blake, he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. Blake touched her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes and he brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

"Kairi, I'll go because I am worried about you." Blake said.

Kairi brushed his arms off her shoulders, "I am fine Blake."

"Uh huh," Blake said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan reached the temple where Yoda had stopped him.

"Master, have you seen Kairi anywhere?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Missing Padawan Hando is, or saying final goodbyes?" Yoda said.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sense I do, Kairi is not here." Yoda said.

"Now that you mention it, I do not sense her force here." Obi-Wan said.

"Tatooine she's gone to, final words to parents must be said." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan sighed and watched the master walk away, it was at that moment Anakin and Ahsoka walked over noticing the concerned look Obi-Wan had.

"Is everything alright master?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Kairi returned back to Tatooine." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"She is going to try to say final goodbyes to her parents." Obi-Wan said.

"Should we leave her alone then? Give her some space?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, Dooku could be out there. I will not allow my padawan to remain in danger." Obi-Wan said and ran out.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi and Blake got off the ship on the warm planet, Blake turned to Kairi and noticed her feelings weren't anything to be concerned with and was a little relaxed knowing she won't go crazy. However they walked over to the small home and saw the bodies laying outside in front of the door. Kairi and Blake exchanged looks and decided it would be wise to dig a hole for them.

Afterwards they stood in silence and walked inside, Blake never knew what her parents looked like. He knew who their names were but not a face to match with the names. Kairi walked to a shelf where she picked up a small photo.

"You look like your mother." Blake said.

Kairi turned and formed a smile, "Yeah."

Kairi went to put the photograph back but Blake stopped her, "You should keep it. It is your parents after all."

Kairi nodded and held onto it, she walked further into the house and saw the kitchen was set up for dinner. Kairi looked at the stove and saw sitting on the counter was a glass of milk and a broken glass and split milk on the floor. Kairi turned to Blake, he was looking around in case someone came inside. Kairi returned her attention to the kitchen then to a room at the end of the house.

She walked to the room and pushed the door, she saw a bed and a few things sitting in the bedroom. She heard Blake behind her and then laying behind a night stand, Kairi saw something. She knelt down and saw it was a lightsaber, she picked it up and Blake walked into the room.

"Is that your dad's?" Blake asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah. Rumor was he was offered a spot on the Council." Kairi said.

"Wow," Blake said.

Kairi looked around and then they heard something coming from outside, the two pulled out their lightsaber and then walked slowly to the door. Blake leaned his head a little bit to see who was here, and then pulled back.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked.

"Not one of us, that's for sure." Blake said.

Kairi sighed and lifted her head by the window, she noticed droids and saw a man slowly coming out of the ship. That is when she pulled her head down, Blake noticed the tense breathe she had and nudged her.

"Who is it?" Blake asked.

"Dooku," Kairi said.

Blake felt the sweat on the back of his neck, "Damn it."

Kairi pulled out her communicator, "Master Kenobi. It's me, Kairi. I've- screwed up, and I am sorry but- Blake and I are stuck with a situation. Please, please don't be mad but we are at Tatooine."

Kairi slammed her hand against her head, she was so upset and also a bit angry. Blake touched her arm, she looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile and a nod, Kairi nodded back and then she was surprised to be kissed on the lips by Blake.

"If this is it for us, I want to say I died after having my first kiss with a pretty girl." Blake said.

Blushing Kairi said, "Don't flatter yourself."

Suddenly they rose to their feet and it was at that moment the droids found them, "Jedi." Droids spoke before getting their heads sliced off by the two.

The two destroyed all the droids leaving them to face off against Dooku, himself. Blake held his blue blade as Kairi held her green one, Blake watched Dooku pull out his red blade and cock his head slightly to the right. The two padawans walked toward the right as Dooku walked toward the left, thus they all were walking in a circle.

"Well, this should be fun." Dooku said.

**Dooku vs Kairi & Blake next! Will Obi-Wan reach Kairi in time? Or will something bad happen before he reaches them? What will happen next?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapters!**

Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin, whom was flying the ship. They were getting closer to Tatooine. Anakin noticed who tense Obi-Wan was and turned his head slightly, Obi-Wan had his arms crossed on his chest and looked worried.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded, "They are probably fine." Ahsoka said.

Suddenly Obi-Wan heard a beep come from his communicator, "Master Kenobi. It's me, Kairi. I've- screwed up, and I am sorry but- Blake and I are stuck in a situation. Please, please don't be mad but are on Tatoonie." His padawan's message said.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and Ahsoka, "Hurry."

"On it," Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi blocked Dooku's blade and then behind the Count, Blake strike his blade at him. Dooku dodged the padawan and Blake nearly ran into Kairi. Dooku noticed Kairi helped Blake up slightly, likely after the Count dodged Blake tripped. That gave Dooku an idea, a nasty one that was surely evil.

"So child, have you come to accept what you could be?" Dooku asked Kairi.

Blake looked confused and then noticed Kairi's small glare. Dooku grinned and then walked toward the right, starting to circle the younglings. Kairi spun her blade and held onto the handle tight enough. She kept glancing at the Sith and kept her guard up, Blake was a bit nervous. Sure the boy had more time being a padawan and had a master longer than Kairi but he never actually came face to face with a Sith.

"Oh ignoring it again are we?" Dooku asked.

Blake leaned by Kairi, "What is he talking about?" Blake's voice was shaky.

"Nothing," Kairi said.

Dooku grinned, "So Kairi how do you feel? That the man responsible for the deaths of your parents is standing right here." Dooku said.

Kairi looked at him, "Your words shall not affect me. I've trained my mind and body, I shall not allow anger to be a tool." Kairi said.

Dooku grinned, "Really if words won't change you then maybe I should force you." Dooku said.

Kairi was confused by the words he spoke, until she heard the coughing of Blake. She turned to see him choking and reaching for his throat. Blake was trying and trying to breathe but it seemed unlikely. Kairi's eyes widen, and Dooku even noticed a small tear.

"Kai-ri," Blake coughed.

Kairi gasped and turned to see Dooku's hellish expression, "Now let us truly battle or your dear friend will die." Dooku said.

Kairi turned back to see Blake, "Do-n't do i-t." Blake struggled to say.

Kairi turned, "Release him now."

"So you will agree to fight a real fight." Dooku said.

"I said release him now, that simple." Kairi said.

"Or what?" Dooku asked.

Kairi glared and threw her hands out, using the force to push Dooku back. She didn't realize how hard the force push was, it threw him far enough and even injured him. Kairi witnessed Blake collapsed onto the ground. She ran over, and knelt down to him.

"Blake, you alright?" Kairi asked.

"Kai-ri, remember those nicknames we gave each other when we were kids?" Blake said beginning to be able to breathe again.

"This is not the place," Kairi said.

"Not the point, don't fix on the negative. Remember running through the fields together, Sparky." Blake said.

Kairi heard a groan, she glanced over and saw Dooku getting up. She saw he was angry and reached for his blade which flew to his hand. Kairi turned back and grabbed her lightsaber, she looked at Blake on last time.

"I will, Scooter. Now relax, I need to finish some old business." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The ship landed and the three stepped out. They saw laying against the house was Blake, he seemed to be resting and Obi-Wan knelt down.

"Blake, wake up." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi?" Blake asked.

"Where is Kairi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Blake pointed, "She knew you'd come. She didn't want anymore people in harms way." Blake said.

Obi-Wan quietly swore without anyone hearing, Anakin watched Obi-Wan reach for his lightsaber and then touched his former master's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Getting my padawan out of danger." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't you believe she'll be able to defeat Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"I believe in her, but Dooku is another story. He'll figure out a way to cheat in order to win his battles." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka knelt down and helped Blake up, once standing up the two were next to Anakin.

"Besides, she may be stronger than me but I am still her master and after this is all said and done she'll be scolded." Obi-Wan said.

With that said, Obi-Wan ran off in the direction of his padawan. Anakin told Ahsoka to get Blake on the ship, as Anakin ran after his former master.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The blades clashed against one an other, Kairi's eyes met Dooku's eyes. The two were pushing their weight against their blade, trying to forcefully win. Kairi heard shouts from afar and made sure she did not lower her guard, not again.

"Looks like back up showed up," Dooku said.

Kairi grinned, "Who said I needed back up?" Kairi asked.

Dooku laughed, "Maybe not but I think it is about time I make my escape." Dooku said.

Kairi looked at him suddenly confused and felt a wave of the force throwing her into the sand. She felt her head pounding in pain, heard muffled voices and her vision blurred. She saw two figures lean down and one held onto her. It was at the moment she fainted.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi awoke in medical bay alone with Obi-Wan, she saw he was facing a window and had his arms crossed on his chest normally. He slowly turned to face his padawan, Kairi noticed the disappointed look across his face. She felt upset and quickly lowered her head.

"Kairi, how are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll live," Kairi said.

"What in the name of the force were you thinking?" Obi-Wan got to the point.

Kairi looked up, "Sorry if I wanted to say goodbye to the two people who gave me life." Kairi said.

"You went without back up, better yet you risked Blake's life. Did you ever think about anything but your own selfish goals?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Selfish? Me, I wanted closure. Is that a crime? Apparently it is in your eyes." Kairi said.

"Don't twist my words around." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes! I've been looked upon as some kind of little child, like I cannot fight for myself. Obi-Wan, just because I've been having these visions and Master Yoda saying I am very powerful doesn't mean everything has to change." Kairi said.

"Master," Obi-Wan corrected her.

"Master, all I want is to be able to be at your side again. On missions and even on training lesson. I want to be able to come to you when there is a problem with my training or just something bothering me. Since I told you my visions of the recent events I've noticed you've been keeping away from me. Is it because I am far too dangerous?" Kairi asked.

"No, Kairi." Obi-Wan said.

"Then what is it?" Kairi asked nearly about to cry.

"I guess you can say you weren't the only one afraid, I was afraid I was loosing someone close to me. What I should have done was be with you during those times, instead of keeping you at a distance." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "I guess."

Obi-Wan walked over, "Promise me something."

Kairi looked into his eyes, "Yes master?"

"Promise never to run off without me, and I'll never distance myself from you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded with a faint smile, "I promise master."

**Everything seems to be back to normal... For now. What will happen next?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Master you copy?" Kairi stood on the corner of a building.

Her lightsaber was in one hand and her communicator was in her other. She awaited a call, she needed the call. She stood and poked her had out,  
not a single life form in this city. Nothing, at all. She remembered there was some kind of warning to allow the city people to leave but the place  
felt like a ghost town.

"Master Kenobi do you copy?" Kairi was feeling a bit uneasy.

There was no reply and it was making her sick. She remembered getting split up from her master along with a few clones. She turned her head seeing  
the little clones that had survived, they were wounded and beaten down just like Kairi.

One walked over, "Commander any luck reaching General Kenobi?" He asked.

"No Rex, nothing." Kairi said.

Rex nodded, "Then we need to do what our mission is and reach the location."

Kairi nodded, "Correct. Anyone badly injured?" Kairi asked.

The clones did seem wounded and some were far off than the other. Kairi felt her arm in pain from the explosion from their ship, Kairi saw the clones  
stand and partly limp. They held this guns like toy soldiers and marched over to the fifteen year old.

"Ready commander." Fives spoke.

Kairi nodded, "Alright then we need to get to through this hell." Kairi said.

Kairi held her lightsaber tight and began to walk. Behind her was the five remaining clone besides Rex, he walked next to her.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Groaning Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he laid under a pile of metal. He felt the amount of force on his chest causing his breathing to be hard. He slowly turned his head seeing a whole lot of clones dead and maybe a few wounded and trapped like he was. He remembered flying down into the battlefield in his ship, and his padawan rode in another ship. As they flew down to the location they were hit and both ships crashed in different directions.

Obi-Wan reached for his communicator and then coughed rapidly hard. He noticed his arm was broken, but brought himself the amount of will power to move the injured arm.

"Kairi, you read me?" Obi-Wan's voice was dry.

"Master! You're alive!" Obi-Wan sense joy in her voice.

"Yes my padawan," Obi-Wan coughed, "I am stuck in a situation right now."

Obi-Wan sense the worry in her voice, "What's wrong master?"

"My ship exploded and now half my men are either dead or trapped like myself under the remain of our ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Where is your location master?" Kairi asked.

"No- you have a mission young one." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes but I shall not allow my master to die. There have been enough deaths for one day." Kairi said.

"I am giving you an order young one. Forget me and stop that fleet of droids, meet up with Anakin. He needs the back up." Obi-Wan said.

"But master-." Kairi's voice was soft.

Obi-Wan coughed and then shouted, "Listen to me! I am the master and you are the student, do not disobey my orders!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Yes master," Kairi replied.

It was after that Obi-Wan felt the metal part of what was once a ship press down on his chest harder, his breathing was shorting and his body was screaming in pain. He really wanted his padawan to save him but a mission is a mission. Obi-Wan released a deep breathe and closed his eyes, he was beginning to pass out again.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi and her small fleet of men stopped, they were both close to Obi-Wan's location and Anakin's. Kairi counted her men and then turned was trying to come up with a plan.

"General Skywalker, come in." Kairi said into her communator.

The moment Anakin replied she heard the anger in his voice, "Where in the name of the force are you? Obi-Wan never showed up!" Anakin shouted.

"Our ships were shot down, both mine and Obi-Wan's!" Kairi shouted back.

Kairi knew shouting at a master was rude and was frowned upon for a padawan to behave in such manner, yet Anakin was not her master and she had no problem having an argument with him about anything.

"Then hurry here, Kai! My men can only handle so much of Grevious' damn droids." Anakin said.

Kairi sighed and rubbed her hand on her head, "That's the thing. Master Obi-Wan is not with me, he is trapped and badly wounded."

"Then go get him!" Anakin shouted.

"But he gave me orders to meet up with you." Kairi said.

"How many clones do you have left?" Anakin asked.

Kairi turned to the clones, "Six."

"Then I'll have two of my men meet up with some, you take one or two with you while you go save Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

Kairi nodded, "Alright. My men will met your men near our suppose landing location." Kairi said.

"Alright, and Kairi may the force be with you." Anakin said.

"May the force be with you too Master Skywalker." Kairi replied.

The clones stood tall then moment Kairi turned to face them. She looked at them and noticed they were ready, any of them were ready to either go to aid Anakin or travel to save Obi-Wan.

"Rex and Echo, you'll be coming with me." Kairi said.

The two nodded, "Yes sir." Both said.

Kairi turned to Fives, "Fives you lead the rest to General Skywalker's men." Kairi said.

Fives nodded, "I won't let you down commander."

Kairi formed a soft smile, "I know you won't."

With that, Fives order the remaining men to follow him. Kairi watched them head off and turned to Echo and Rex. The two held their guns and awaited her orders, which was odd to her. Kairi was use to getting orders not giving them.

"General Kenobi should be in that direction." Echo said.

Kairi nodded, "Correct. We are going to save my master whether he wants to or not." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan coughed and tried to push the metal off of him, he had finally came to after fainting earilier. He tried to get free but it was no use, he was tired and badly injured. However that didn't stop the Jedi, he forced himself to try to free himself.

"General," He heard a familiar voice.

Obi-Wan lifted himself slightly seeing trapped as well is Cody, "Are you alright Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Could be better, what about you?" Cody asked.

"Eh," Obi-Wan really didn't answer the question.

The two heard a loud explosion which sounded close and it started to make the general concerned. Obi-Wan began to ponder but he heard his clone friend begin to speak, so his attention turned to Cody.

"You think we are going to be left here to die, sir?" Cody asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I honestly have no idea."

Cody nodded, "Kairi won't allow it. No matter what orders she is given." Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at the sky, "Correct my padawan tents to disobey some commands of mine." Obi-Wan said.

Cody smirked, "She only cares sir."

"I know, Cody." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan and Cody remained in silent and then heard the sound of gun shots creeping closer to them, even though Obi-Wan would never say it out loud he was actually a bit frighten. He was concerned on the mission, Anakin, Kairi, the clones, and even himself.

"Found Jedi," That was the sound of a droid.

"Blast them," Another said.

"Roger," The first one said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and knew he was going to die, he was going to die and be with his former master again. He knew it, it was it. However as Obi-Wan thought it was completely over they heard a few gun shots and then the sound of a lightsaber cutting a droid in half.

"Hello master, looks like you need a hand." Kairi grinned.

**Kairi just saved her master from being blasted by droids. Will she along with Echo and Rex get Cody and Obi-Wan out safely and to Anakin's location? Will the small squad have a run in with General Grevious? What will happen next time to our heroes?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not Star War The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Echo and Rex lifted the metal part and Kairi pulled Obi-Wan out, she pulled him over to a rock where Cody was leaning against. Cody looked at the clones and smiled at them, the two nodded back. Kairi was looking at her master, checking on his injuries and then felt his hand touch her shoulder. He noticed she winced in pain, and looked up at her master.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Kairi said and took her master's hand off her shoulder.

"Kairi how injured are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Compared to you, I am in perfect health." Kairi said with a smile.

Cody looked at Kairi, "How many of your men survived?" Cody asked.

"Only six of them. I let Fives lead the three in his group to meet up with General Skywalker's men, then we'll catch up with them." Kairi said.

"So whose idea was this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi glanced to her master, "A little of both from myself and Anakin."

Suddenly they heard a small explosion and Rex turned to Kairi, "We should get them to the safe spot."

"Right," Kairi said.

Echo helped walk Cody as Rex did the same for Obi-Wan, Kairi lead the group and pulled out her communicator.

"Fives did you make it to the location?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan watched the leadership Kairi was taking in, her role of Commander yet she seemed to have such a high leading role in her. Obi-Wan watched  
as Kairi spoke to her clone and held her lightsaber while keeping an eye out for any enemy.

"Roger, commander." Fives replied.

"Good, any loses?" Kairi asked.

"Only two sir," Fives said.

Obi-Wan noticed the feelings Kairi had the moment she'd get news if they lost any men. She wasn't a general only a commander but she hated the fact she'd loose men. Mostly when she got to know them and really became friends with them.

"Alright, then keep me posted if anything occurs. I have General Kenobi along with Cody." Kairi spoke.

"Roger, we'll see you soon commander." Fives said.

Kairi turned her head to Rex, "Alright we have maybe about a few miles until reaching the they can make it there?" Kairi asked.

"Of course," Cody spoke instead of Rex.

Kairi smiled, "Right can you two fight in case something happens?" Kairi asked.

"I can still fight, Kairi. What about you and your injury?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Commander?" Echo asked.

Kairi turned to them, "I am fine Echo. And master, I can fight until the end." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan grinned, "Sure young one."

They felt an explosion and Kairi turned to them, "Let's hurry."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin turned seeing his men returning with Kairi's men. Anakin turned to Ahsoka, whom was fighting off some of the droids that were still fighting and what was basically left.

Anakin ran over to the four walking over, "Details. What is going on with Kairi and Kenobi?"Anakin asked.

"Commander Hando had just got in contact with me. She has successfully got General Kenobi along with Cody." Fives said.

Anakin nodded, "Good so where are they at?" Anakin asked.

Fives pointed in the direction, "There sir."

Anakin looked over there and then swore to himself, "Damn that is where a lot of the droids are at. We chased a lot off into that direction." Anakin said.

"Sir with your permission allow us to go." Said one of Kairi's men.

"No you are far too injured," Anakin said and turned to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka! Looks like we have a rescue mission to go on." Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka turned to her master, "Uh a little busy Skyguy."

Fives took a small step, "We'll handle them general." Fives said.

"Very well," Anakin said.

Ahsoka jumped over to her master and the clones ran off into the last remaining droids. Anakin grabbed lightsaber and turned to Ahsoka and she nodded at her master. Then the two ran off in the direction Fives told them their friends will be coming from.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi pulled her lightsaber out of the head of a droid, she turned to her master and the clones. She felt her body getting tired, she was injured and growing weaker but instead of telling anybody she needed to get everyone out alive.

"Kai, read me?" Anakin said through the communcator.

"Yes master?" Kairi asked.

"Ahsoka and I are on our way." Anakin said.

"Why?" She noticed she was breathing fast.

"You are in the center of an army of droids." Anakin said.

Kairi looked to the others, "Damn it. It would have been great if someone told us." Kairi said.

"Just stay there and we'll save you." Anakin said.

"Save you," no Kairi wanted to be saved. She wanted to prove she can handle it.

"No," Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"Kai, what are you thinking?" Anakin asked.

"I am thinking I can handle this. Seriously, have at least a little faith in me. I know it might be a little hard, I know I just run off and disobey orders." Kairi said looking at her master.

Kairi heard Anakin sigh, "Fine but be careful we'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Anakin said.

Kairi turned to her master and the clones, she then turned away and began to walk again. Echo and Rex walked while guiding the two wounded onwards. Obi-Wan turned to Rex and the clone turned his head to the general.

"How has her leadership skills been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very well trained sir, I am impressed in such a young child being quite a good leader." Rex said.

"So you have faith in her judgement right now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course general, don't you?" Rex asked.

Before Obi-Wan could reply they heard the sound of blaster, Kairi blocked the lasers with her lightsaber. She heard laughing and then turned to the clones, she felt a bit worried due to the fact two are wounded badly and only three are able to fight.

"What do we have here?" Kairi heard and then coughing.

Kairi turned around and what was standing behind her was the general. The general four arms and held four different colored lightsabers. Kairi took one small step back, and held her lightsaber outwards. Echo turned seeing droids all around them, surrounded. There odds were looking too good and Kairi could hear the general laugh.

"Kenobi, how much you've fallen. A child being the one to lead? How pathetic." Grevious spoke.

Kairi had a small glare across her face, "Speaking so highly from a machine." Kairi spoke.

Grevious looked at Kairi, "Such humor clearly this life form is your student. Am I right, Kenobi?" Grevious asked.

Obi-Wan looked directly at the general, they've had a fued against each other for a very long time and because of that is caused Kairi to be involved in their long history together. Kairi spun her blade and then pointed it at the general, he just basically laughed.

"What are you thinking child? That you can actually take down myself without being killed by these droids, or even your friends here." Grevious asked.

Kairi did not reply.

"Such a cocky thing, Kenobi. However tell her to stop unless she wishes to die, and admit defeat."Grevious said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

Kairi turned to her master and then put her lightsaber away, it was at that moment Grevious began to laugh. The droids began to get close to them, Kairi turned to her master. He nodded and so she knew it was time, time to do something she had not done since she fought against Dooku.

Kairi threw her hands out and then that sudden amount of force caused the droids to be thrown back far enough, then Kairi pulled her blade out and felt Grevious' blades in her face. Echo and Rex began firing at the droids with Cody firing from the ground. Obi-Wan shouted at Kairi, she spun and caught his lightsaber. She clashed the two blades against Grevious' four blades.

"Smart, child." Grevious said.

Kairi grinned, "Thanks this is my first time in charge." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan witnessed his student fighting against Grevious all by herself, it was as if she wasn't even a padawan. Kairi ducked and blocked every attack, she managed to disarm two of his hands. On only battling two on two lightsabers. Kairi felt the blade of her enemy getting closer to her.

"I am going to defeat you and make your master watch you suffer." Grevious said.

Kairi glared and pushed him off of her, she kicked but he caught her attack and threw her in the direction of Obi-Wan. She got up but felt the general grabbed her hair tightly with his robot hands, and was pulling her. Kairi screaming and struggled to get out, and seeing his student in pain Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber from his student.

"You are pathetic! Jedi are all worthless and shall die!" Grevious shouted.

Grevious was about to strike at Kairi but was stopped by Obi-Wan, weakly blocking his blades from killing Kairi. Grevious cocked his head at Obi-Wan, and began to laugh seeing him in pain.

"You, think you can defeat me?" Grevious said.

Obi-Wan did not reply, instead he strike at Grevious and began to fight against this foe. Kairi was released and suddenly felt someone touch her, it was Cody. He had a concerned look upon his face, he noticed Kairi was hurt but also upset.

"Are you alright commander?" Cody asked.

Kairi nodded, "Fine I need to help my master." Kairi said getting up.

"Commander, I trust General Kenobi has a plan." Cody said.

Kairi grabbed her lightsaber, "Sure he always has a plan but he doesn't need to always protect me." Kairi said.

Kairi stood up and then ran after her master who is now facing Grevious alone.

**Kairi ran after her master... What will happen when she catches up to Grevious and Obi-Wan? When will Anakin and Ahsoka come? What will happen next?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Echo and Rex were firing at the droids nearby, Cody was on the ground but also helping his men by firing as well. There were only a few droids left but the clones were injured and completely tired. When they were certain they were finished they saw Anakin's lightsaber stab one of the droids.

"Someone call for back up?" Anakin asked.

Him and Ahsoka took down the last remaining droids and ran over to the wounded clones, then realized two were missing.

"Look the Jedi come at the end to steal the glory." Echo joked.

Anakin had a smirk, "Its what we do." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked around, "Where is Master Kenobi and Kairi?"

Anakin turned and looked for the two, "Cody?"

Cody sighed, "Grevious showed up. General Kenobi tried to settle their past and Commander Hando did not want to be saved." Cody said.

Anakin sighed, "Padawans."

"Um really?" Ahsoka said.

Rex cleared his throat, "Maybe we should do this later and catch up with them."

Anakin nodded, "Yes come on."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan's blade hit Grevious' blades hard. Grevious chuckled as he pushed his blades with force against Obi-Wan's, Obi-Wan tried to keep his feet from sliding but his feet began to slide.

"Any last words, General Kenobi?" Grevious asked.

Obi-Wan glared but then the glare slowly disappeared, Obi-Wan ducked quickly which took Grevious by surprised. Behind the machine general was Kairi, she pounced like a cat and strike her blade hard against his.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone come?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

Grevious noticed Obi-Wan getting back up and held his blade at Grevious, Kairi glanced from her master and then to Grevious. Then at the same time Kairi and Obi-Wan charged at Grevious. Grevious left blade blocked Obi-Wan and his right one blocked Kairi, Kairi spun and went to kick him but he dodged it. Obi-Wan flipped over the general and clashed his blade against the two of Grevious'. Kairi ran over and went to charge when one of Grevious' blade came close to her face, she quickly blocked it and then she saw Obi-Wan being kicked down.

"Master!" Kairi shouted.

Obi-Wan hit against a tree trunk, Kairi felt better seeing he moaned so he was alright. Kairi nearly allowed herself to lower her guard but then saw the color blades in her face, she jumped over the blades and spun. She flipped over the general and felt her arm burning, she looked at her left lower arm and saw a small burn.

Grevious laughed, "This is too easy." He taunted.

Kairi glared, "Like I'd allow that." Kairi said.

Kairi and Grevious charge at each other, their blades in each others faces. Their faces were close and Kairi held a glare on her face as Grevious could not have such emotions since he was mostly machine.

"Once I am done with you, I'll slowly kill your master until there is nothing left." Grevious said and if he could it seemed he was smiling.

"I will not allow that." Kairi said.

Kairi went to charge in but the general had the upper hand, he grabbed a hold of her injured shoulder and held onto tightly. Kairi screamed loudly, and the general laughed seeing her in pain. He jerked her shoulder causing it to be popped out of place.

"Hah, that's right Jedi suffer!" Grevious shouted.

Kairi screamed and felt a small amount of tears in her eyes.

"Grevious!" It was the voice of Anakin.

"Skywalker!" Grevious shouted and released Kairi.

The moment he released her, Kairi fell onto the ground and cried in pain. Anakin charged at Grevious with Ahsoka from behind, Echo ran over to Kairi to help her. Rex ran to Obi-Wan, whom was passed out.

Grevious looked up seeing a ship so he jumped up and climbed on the rope that was lowered down to him. With that said Grevious got away, Ashoka saw her master swear and turned back to the other. The two walked over to the injured friends.

"How are they?" Anakin asked looking at Kairi and Obi-Wan.

Kairi was still screaming but not so loud, she would reach for her shoulder but pulled away. Echo held onto her as Rex held onto Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan finally came too and saw Kairi in pain.

"Commander Hando has a dislocated shoulder and a few injuries from our crash. As for General Kenobi, he has some injuries on his rib cage and some more from his crash. We won't know until he gets a full check out." Echo said.

Ahsoka nodded, "Well we should hurry back."

"Right," Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan had a few fractured ribs and treatment on his wounds, all of his weren't as bad. He sat outside the medical tent and heard his padawan screaming, the medics were trying to pop her shoulder back in place.

Obi-Wan covered his ears and sat there, he didn't want to hear it. Suddenly he was startled by a hand on his shoulder, he looked up seeing Anakin.

"How are you holding up master?" Anakin asked.

"Better," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Kairi still in there?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Such a reckless move she did. She did not tell a single person about her injury and Grevious took advantage of it." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed, "Hey she did face off against him by herself for a while. She was defending you." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Correct but she shouldn't be running off into trouble."

"Obi-Wan, she is doing her job. You are just being overprotective." Anakin said.

"Anakin, I am not." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed, "Oh whatever master."

Suddenly Echo and Rex came out, they had their treatment as well as Cody. Cody had a sling on his left arm and some bandages. Obi-Wan stood up and was pretty sure the medic will come out and tell them how Kairi is soon. Then just like he predicted, out came the medic.

"Commander Hando's shoulder is back in place. She has some injuries which have been treated, she'll be fine." The medic said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you."

The medic walked off to treat more and Obi-Wan took it upon himself to see how Kairi was. He walked into the tent to see his student was asleep, he saw some scratches on her face and some bandages on her arms. She wore a tub top and there was some bandages wrapped on her shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and sat down right next to his student. He noticed on his student's neck still was the handmade necklace she got from her mother.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi awoke in her bed back in her apartment, she looked around and was confused. She began to sit up and felt pain on her shoulder, she looked at her shoulder and pushed pass the pain to sit up. She was still wearing the tub top and shorts. She got out of bed and nearly fell, she was dizzy and still in pain. She pushed pass it and reached for her cloak to put on, she opened the door and stepped out. She walked out of her room to see Obi-Wan drinking coffee in the kitchen.

She crossed her arms on her chest, "Hey there."

He looked up and quickly rose, "Kairi! Ar- Are you alright?"

Kairi smiled, "I am fine. Little pain here and there. When did we get back?" Kairi asked.

"Yesterday, you've been asleep for two days." Obi-Wan said.

"Wow, two days. I must have been tired." Kairi said.

She walked further into the kitchen, she used the force and floating to her was an apple. She held onto the apple and took a bite of it, she leaned against the counter and looked at her master. Obi-Wan saw a small scar on her arm from the burn from Grevious' lightsaber.

"So how is the others? What happened?" Kairi asked.

"What do you remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Um Grevious dislocating my shoulder, I have a bone to pick with him next time I see him." Kairi said.

"Ah, well we returned to the others at the battle ground. The others had successfully took down the rest of the droids, we were checked out by the medics and a new team was sent in to take care of the mission." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded and took another bite, "I see."

Obi-Wan nodded as well, "Yes."

There was the silent moment between the two and then Obi-Wan said, "So would you do that again?"

"Details please?" Kairi spoke.

"Be so reckless, rushing into battle." Obi-Wan said.

"Probably if you are in danger." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"Listen master, I don't care if you give me an order or not. If its a choice whether its your safety or not, I choose your safety." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Listen I understand the code and the all the rules we have to follow but, you are my master and basically my father so yeah I would never leave a man behind. Mostly if that man still owes me dinner." Kairi smirked.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Kairi sometimes I wonder how we both put up with each other?"

"I don't know, maybe all the violence in our life balance out the crazy." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Probably. I have to head to Master Yoda, so." Obi-Wan said.

"Go, I'll be fine." Kairi said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Obi-Wan said.

"Later master." Kairi said.

**Everything is alright between Kairi and Obi-Wan. She is growing up to become quite a Jedi and hopefully stay on the right path. What will happen next to our heroes and our villains? What will happen next?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi decided to change her outfit, it was no longer the traditional robes that her master and many others wore. No it was a sleeveless black shirt with fingerless gloves, she had dark brown pants with her darker brown boots. Her hair has been pulled back into a ponytail which wasn't a very long one, her braid was the only part not pulled back along with her hair.

Kairi walked out of her apartment in the temple and looked around, she saw the younglings running to their class. Young Jedi in training, seeing the future of the order formed a gentle smile upon her face. Kairi walked down a hallway and then noticed Anakin teaching a lesson in there, he was very busy on what he was doing so she didn't bother him at all.

Kairi walked down part of a hallway when she saw Master Plo teaching some of the younglings. She stopped and began to walk over to the master and younglings.

"Padawan Hando, come here." Master Plo said.

Kairi bowed her head, "Yes master."

Master Plo turned to the younglings, "Young ones allow me to introduce you Kairi Hando. She is the padawan to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Plo said.

Kairi watched the younglings smile and say, "Hello Kairi."

Kairi smiled, "Hello young ones."

Master Plo smiled, "I am going to have my friend here continue with our lesson."

Kairi's eyes widen, "Master?"

"Council business, I'll be back within fifteen minutes." Master Plo said and walked off.

Kairi awkwardly turned back to the younglings, "So what were you learning?"

One youngling with shaggy brown hair raised his hand, "We were learning about the missions for padawans. Like what they do and how dangerous it can me, miss." He said.

Kairi nodded, "Well how about you ask me questions about the missions and I'll answer them the best I can." Kairi said and winked.

Then she was overwhelmed by hands going up all at once, Kairi was shocked and then lowered her hands and tired to calm them down. Kairi smiled and partly laughed to herself as she calmed down the young ones.

"How about I'll let you line up and ask me," Kairi said.

Quickly the young ones lined up in order to learn about their future from a padawan like what they want to become someday. Kairi watched the same shaggy brown haired boy stepped forward to be the first to ask his question.

"Is it scary out there? Being out on the battlefield." He asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah it was er still is in a way."

"But shouldn't you be used to it?" Asked an alien in the back with three eyes.

Kairi chuckled, "Maybe but no one is used to having death in front of their faces." Kairi said.

The shaggy boy walked to the back and then stepping in front was a young girl with braided hair, she seemed a bit nervous to ask her question.

"Do you kill people out there?" She asked.

Kairi looked at the child and then to the others who were wondering the same thing, "I had a few times but it was to protect my master. I do not accept killing someone as a victory or even something great. Its terrible but only find it alright if I am protecting others, that is the Jedi Code." Kairi said.

The girl walked in the back and then another boy stepped forward, "Have you fought against the Sith before?"

Kairi grinned, "Yeah I've came face to face with some pretty mean Sith lords." Kairi said.

Another boy came in front, "Is it hard to remember your training when you are fighting out on the battlefield?" He asked.

"Sometimes but it happens, its easy to just remember your survival skills." Kairi said.

An alien kid with blue skin stepped forward, "Is being a padawan hard?"

"Being a padawan hard, hmm. Well the training can be difficult, I guess its whoever your master is really. Though in my honest opinion, being a padawan isn't hard. Its more of an honor." Kairi said.

The kid walked back and then another girl stepped forward, "Is staying away from the dark side hard?"

Kairi looked at her, "If you remember your training and what you want to do its pretty easy."

"How do you do it?" Asked a boy.

"I think of my friends and my master, I think of my goal becoming a Jedi Knight and helping others throughout the galaxy." Kairi said.

Before more kids asked more questions coming over was Master Plo along side her master. The two masters walked over, she along with the younglings bowed their heads and she heard the young ones address both Master Plo and Master Kenobi.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, welcome back Master Plo." The younglings said.

It may have been a long time since she studied in the temple as a youngling but she had forgotten the manners and respect they had to give the masters. Kairi turned over and saw the smile across her master's face as he looked at the younglings.

"Hello young ones." Obi-Wan said.

The young ones gathered around the masters and awaited to hear their wise words. Obi-Wan glanced over at his student and smiled, Kairi formed a soft smile and then noticed his master kneeling down on one knee to the young ones.

"Keep up your training young ones. And may the force be with you." Obi-Wan said and got up.

Kairi watched her master walk over to her and nodded, Kairi nodded and then bowed her head to Master Plo afterward caught up with Obi-Wan.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Nice look, young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi groaned, "I knew you'd hate it. Yes master, its not very traditional but its myself." Kairi said.

"I didn't say anything bad about it, its just something to get use to." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded and then said, "So master I have a serious question to ask you." Kairi said.

The two stopped walking, Obi-Wan looked down a little bit to Kairi. She was short but not that much, she looked up in his eyes and then bit her lip a bit uncertain to ask.

"Yes young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When am I going to do the Jedi Trials?" Kairi asked.

"The trials already? Kairi, I was twenty five when I took my trails." Obi-Wan said.

"What about Anakin?" Kairi asked.

"You and Anakin are two different people, besides I still think you need more to learn before doing the trials." Obi-Wan said.

"But how will you or even I know when I am suppose to be ready?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her and pointed to her heart, "You'll feel it in here."

Kairi looked at her master, "I guess I'll be patient and wait until I am ready." Kairi said.

The two began to walk again, he glanced at her arm seeing the small scar on her arm from Grevious. He was surspired that she'd allow the scar to be shown. Kairi turned to her master and noticed he was looking at it, she put her hand on top of it and glanced away.

"Master, its just a small scar." Kairi said.

"Yes, I know." Obi-Wan said.

That was that, the two didn't speak until they reached meeting chambers. In there was Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Anakin. Kairi glanced around and noticed they were looking at her, she seemed confused. She walked into the room and Obi-Wan walked behind her.

"Um- what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Time know you of your father's past." Yoda said.

"You know about him?" Kairi asked.

"We asked Obi-Wan to tell us, it does explain a lot about yourself." Windu said.

Kairi glanced at her master and then walked toward the other masters, she stopped seeing a hologram with a younger version of her father standing there. She looked at him and then turned back to the masters, they nodded.

"Alone time we give you." Yoda said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Its time for you to learn your family, learn the missing links." Windu said.

After the masters spoke they walked out leaving Kairi alone standing in front of this hologram of her father, she looked at it and felt a lot of emotions inside of her. She clicked the play button and watched the hologram.

_The hologram smiled, "Hello this is my hologram diary. My name is Fothee Tem, padawan and this is the story of becoming a Jedi Knight." Fothee said._

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Fothee Tem, twenty-seven years old, once padawan to Mace Windu now a Jedi Knight. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the tradition robes of a Jedi. He walked through the Jedi Temple with a very serious look upon his face and stopped seeing an old friend.

"Master Qui-Gon," Fothee said.

"Ah Fothee, you were such a skilled and patient padawan. I am glad, my friend, that you've passed your trials." Qui-Gon said.

Fothee nodded, "Thank you." Fothee said.

Qui-Gon and Fothee both became Jedi but at different times, the two were walking to the younglings. Qui-Gon had been looking forward to finding a padawan and begin training, as for Fothee he didn't want to be the teacher to a child. He knew it would end badly and he refused any padawan.

"Fothee, my friend, why don't you want a padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Ugh teaching a padawan, not my thing." Fothee said.

"Really, do not be selfish my friend." Qui-Gon said.

"Qui-Gon, I am not being selfish. I just became a Jedi Knight, I want to figure out my role in such." Fothee said.

Fothee heard Qui-Gon chuckle, "You are still the same Fothee from our youth days."

"Youth days? Qui-Gon, I am twenty-seven and your what thirty-eight?" Fothee asked.

"Yes but we are no longer younglings nor padawans, we are Jedi and it is a very important duty for us to keep peace in the galaxy." Qui-Gon said.

Fothee grinned, "Master Dooku's words clearly rubbed off on you." Fothee said.

"And as for Master Windu none of his words rubbed off on you." Qui-Gon said.

Fothee pretended to laugh, "Very funny." Fothee said.

"You should think about it." Qui-Gon said.

"About?" Fothee asked.

"A padawan, Fothee. I heard it even changes the master for good." Qui-Gon said.

Fothee chuckled, "Fine I'll think about it." He said.

_Kairi listened to the hologram, "I did take my dear friend's advice. I did get a padawan, she was quite a different padawan. Ah she was so cheerful and always sassed off to me, she always got into trouble and waited for me to bail her out." Fothee's hologram spoke._

_"However, the fun with my dear padawan ended quicker than I wanted. It was my fault, I knew taking her to Naboo on that mission was dangerous. Regardless, the mission and the duty as a Jedi is a hard on. Something I knew my dear friend understood completely." The hologram of Fothee said._

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"So you haven't gotten another padawan?" Qui-Gon asked Fothee.

Qui-Gon was getting a little bit older, in his fortys and Fothee just entered his mid-thirtys. Fothee's hair was shaggy like and had a beard, yet Qui-Gon had longer hair and not much of a beard in comparision to Fothee. Qui-Gon crossed his arms on his chest and released a deep breathe.

"Do not allow what happened to Mia affect getting another padawan, what happened to my padawan did not affect me getting another." Qui-Gon said.

"I cannot replace her." Fothee said.

"Its not replacement. My padawan before Obi-Wan is two different people, I wish him to be different for the sake of the force. Fothee, my friend, just getting another padawan is not replacing her. You shall continue to remember her and be connected through the force." Qui-Gon said.

Fothee moaned, "Yeah but- she was just a child."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know my friend. This is getting very dangerous, I sense something wrong in the force."

"I have for a while now too," Fothee said.

"Master-!" The two masters heard.

Running over was a young boy, he had short brown hair and a braid. He wore the traditional robes of a Jedi and carried his lightsaber but not on. He stopped running seeing Fothee and slowly bowed his head at Fothee. Qui-Gon smiled and put his hand on his padawan's shoulder, and then turned to his friend.

"Fothee Tem, meet my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is my dear friend Master Tem." Qui-Gon said.

"Hello Master Tem," Obi-Wan said.

"Hello young one," Fothee said.

"We should be going, but Fothee do not forget what I've told you." Qui-Gon said.

_"I didn't forget what my friend said, because that was the last moment I saw Qui-Gon alive. I got word from his padawan, whom I found out he was to train the Chosen One. What luck huh, regardless all of this was getting too much. I found being on a mission on a slave planet that this galaxy did not try to save everyone. It was there I met my wife, Vela. She was a slave to a bounty hunter, we got married in secret and it wasn't long until the Council found out." The hologram of Fothee said._

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Master Tem, what are you thinking? Marrying a slave? Jedi do not have attachments!" Windu said.

"I am sorry but this is not my path, being a Jedi was a good moment of my life but- I've found a new path." Fothee said.

"Leave the Council, you have." Yoda said.

"I understand master," Fothee said.

"You give up the code for a slave women? Why?" Windu asked.

"Mace, it isn't just about Vela. It is also about the order, I cannot keep pretending I am fine with this. I am not the Jedi I thought I was, I've put up with this act for nearly over five years. I need to be myself." Fothee said.

Windu did not look at his old padawan anymore, Fothee looked all around at the different Jedi Masters and noticed the empty chair where his friend Qui-Gon would sit. Fothee let out a deep breathe and knelt down at the masters, Yoda stood up and walked over to the man.

"Master Yoda, please tell Qui-Gon for me. I cannot face him, he'd probably change my view point. I need to do this, to be free." Fothee said.

"Tell Qui-Gon, I shall. Safe you be, Fothee." Yoda said.

Fothee stood up and bowed one last time at the masters, "It was an honor to be at your side. May the force be with you." Fothee said and left the temple.

_"Simply afterwards, I went back for my wife and my baby girl. We fled the bounty hunters, yet our ship was falling apart and we had to send our daughter some place safe. Until we can be with her again, I trust she is safe now. A beautiful girl and probably nothing like what her mother was __nor her father. I do not want a Jedi for a daughter, unless that is her choice. I am pretty sure you are watching it my daughter, which would mean I am either dead or you just do not know where I am. In that case, I love you and so does your mother. Be brave and never run, maybe some day we'll meet my baby." Fothee's hologram spoke._

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi sat on the steps of the temple, she had been sitting there since the hologram ended. She had wanted to be alone, she didn't want to speak to anyone or even be with anyone. Though at the same time she wanted to be with someone, to have someone to listen to her.

"You alright, young one?" It was her master.

Kairi turned seeing Obi-Wan, "Yeah I am fine."

"It was Master Windu's and Master Yoda's choice, they thought it was time you knew how your father left the Council." Obi-Wan said.

"No, its fine." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan sat next to her, "You sure your alright?"

Kair shrugged, "Yes just a bit shaken up I guess."

Kairi turned to Obi-Wan and he saw a single tear slide down her cheek, which she quickly rubbed off her face.

"I just want to know what he was thinking. My father left the order, what was he thinking?" Kairi asked.

"If he didn't you wouldn't be here, you would have probably been a slave with your mother." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I know its hard. I remember Master Qui-Gon telling me how stressed Fothee was. He feared getting another padawan after the lost of his first and only padawan, he was very skilled yes but he could not keep himself from forming attachments. That was his issue, which he realized and tried to  
fix it by starting a family." Obi-Wan said.

"Master," Kairi said.

"Hm," Obi-Wan said.

"If those bounty hunters didn't destory the ship, do you think I would be here?" Kairi asked.

"Probably, but who knows if you'd be my padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi turned from him to the sun, "I guess I shouldn't complain. Sure I am an orphan again but I guess fate has a funny way of making you become a better person." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes it does."

"Master, can you give me some space? I'd like to be alone for a while." Kairi said.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said and got up.

Obi-Wan watched Kairi sit there staring at the sun, he smiled and walked back inside to see the others. Anakin, Yoda, and Windu awaiting a reply about how she was.

"She is fine." Obi-Wan said.

"She isn't angry?" Master Windu asked.

"Not at all." Obi-Wan said.

"Regarding her emotions, concerned we were." Yoda said.

"Yes even I was a bit worried, but I am impressed. She has been very serious on training her emotions much better since she has been my padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda and Windu nodded and began to leave the two, the master and his former apprentice. The two exchanged looks and looked back at Kairi, she still sat on the steps. She was staring from the sky to her necklace from her mother, then reached on her belt to hold the lightsaber of her father's. The last remaining items she has from her parents.

**Thought to make a sweet chapter, a chapter regarding part of Kairi's father's past. More about him and even her mother in future chapters! What will happen next? Speaking of her father, will Kairi now wield two lightsabers *her's and her father's*? What will happen next?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawa, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more chapter!**

Kairi and Anakin stood in a room alone with Master Yoda, the two seemed pretty confused on what was going on but whatever it was they guessed  
it was important.

"Sit," Yoda told them.

The two sat on the seats in the master's room, Yoda was sitting in front of them looked at the two. Kairi glanced from Master Yoda to Anakin, he was  
a bit annoyed but also confused.

"Is everything alright, master?" Anakin asked.

"To take a test you two need." Yoda said.

"A test?" Kairi asked.

"What kind of test, master?" Anakin asked.

"Strong, clearly you two are. With the force powerful, yes. Test whether to see if one of, the chosen one, you are." Yoda spoke.

Kairi noticed Anakin tense and then quickly turned to Kairi, "What do you mean us being tested? I thought Master Qui-Gon said I was the chosen one?"

Kairi turned to Anakin, "I doubt its me. Clearly it has to be Anakin, it could be possible that I just contain a large amount of force. That's it." Kairi said.

"You two enough, done, a test must be. The chosen one, to know whether Skywalker or Hando is." Yoda spoke.

Anakin and Kairi exchanged looks and then Anakin spoke, "Is that all master?"

"Done with you I am." Yoda spoke.

Kairi and Anakin both bowed their heads and left the room, as they exited the room Kairi felt Anakin grab her arm. She quickly turned to see him staring  
at her with a weird look. Kairi jerked her arm back and face him, she crossed her arms on her chest and cocked her head.

"Clearly you want a word with me." Kairi spoke.

"Did you know about this?" Anakin asked.

"What if I did?" Kairi asked.

"You kept a secret from me?" Anakin asked.

"A secret from you? Sorry Anakin but it wasn't a secret." Kairi said.

"Then clear it with me, Kairi." Anakin said.

Kairi felt the anger through Anakin's emotions, "Look I spoke to Master Yoda regarding my nightmares and told me of my powers. I didn't think highly of  
it, so no secret." Kairi said.

She knew with Anakin's temper if she told him of her with Dooku speaking about it, Anakin might just flip. After Kairi told him that, she noticed he cooled  
down and looked kinda sorry.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my cool." Anakin said.

Kairi formed a smile, "It's alright. Come on, we are late." Kairi said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"You two are late," Obi-Wan said near the other masters, "Clearly I expect this from Anakin but no so much from my own padawan."

"Hey-." Anakin said.

Kairi stepped in, "We were with Master Yoda for a while. We are sorry master." Kairi said.

Anakin glanced at her and then to Obi-Wan, "So what's up?"

"We are returning to Geonosis." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka whom moved her way to her master nodded, "How about we fill them in when we get out into space." Ahsoka said grinning at Anakin.

Anakin made a face at her and then Obi-Wan nodded, "Fine." The older master said.

The clones along with the Jedi walked into small ships that'll fly into outer space, which will meet up with a large carrying ship. That is where they'll fly to Geonosis.

Obi-Wan glanced at Kairi as they walked, "You didn't carry two sabers before?"

Kairi grinned, "Surprised you even noticed master."

Obi-Wan gave her a look, "I did. You just weren't here on time for me to tell you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi laughed, "Oh sure."

The two boarded their ship and took off into the solar system.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The Jedi stood in a room with holograms, they were speaking with the chancellor and other masters as they spoke of the plan of action for the attack of Geonosis. However as Obi-Wan explained, it was no surprise that the chancellor had to say something about it.

"Sending three generals out into such harsh condition sounds a bit reckless." the chancellor said.

"Risky move it, capture of Poggle very important." Yoda said.

Master Windu nodded and the chancellor nodded and turned back to face the Jedi on board the ship.

"I will trust all will go well then, master jedi." The chancellor spoke.

Then those three holograms disappeared, Obi-Wan called in Cody whom was explainning who was on which ship and where they'll reach the landing post. Obi-Wan noticed Ahsoka spotted that large wall.

"That wall won't look easy to get pass." Ahsoka said.

Anakin smiled at his padawan, "Don't worry Snips. We won't be anywhere near that." Anakin said.

"Oh come now, what happened to all that excitement earlier?" Obi-Wan teased.

Kairi formed a small smile and then noticed Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, thus forming a smile.

"Don't worry about us, you just make sure you get to that landing zone in one piece." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan grinned, "Yes. I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi chuckled to herself but noticed Anakin glanced down at her. Then Master Unduli cleared her throat which got everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished we have a battle to begin." She spoke.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Cody ready the ships."

"Yes general." Cody spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan was walking with both Cody and Kairi, but Kairi wasn't going into the ship with her master. Obi-Wan was asking questions to Cody regarding the fist time being on Geonosis. Which Kairi wanted to know, she didn't know anything about it and was a bit wondering about it.

"No sir, I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis." Cody spoke.

"Oh you didn't miss much," Obi-Wan stepped onto the ship, "Last time I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters." Obi-Wan spoke.

Cody glanced at Kairi who shrugged at him, "That sounds... entertaining." Cody said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "It was for the Geonosians." Obi-Wan crossed his arms on his chest.

The moment Obi-Wan crossed his arms on his chest the doors of the ship shut and then flew out into the planet. Kairi turned to Cody whom nodded, Cody went on direction and so did Kairi.

Anakin loaded on his ship and saw Kairi's ship take off, it was at that moment Ahsoka jumped in and Rex was putting on his helmet.

"Ready Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, General Kenobi's fleet just took off." Rex said.

"Then it seems we'll have to catch up." Anakin said.

Anakin's ship doors shut and begin to fly out of the hanger bay. Admiral Yulren stood by Master Ki-Adi's ship and bowed his head as a sign of respect to the Jedi.

"Good luck general." Admiral Yulren spoke.

"There is no such thing as luck." Ki-Adi spoke and then his ship's doors shut.

The ships flew down and in the middle of of a whole mess. Shots being fired and ships catching on fire. The ships were shaking back and forth and it caused the ones inside to be thrown around.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin's ship was hit, they were outta control and crashed in the middle of the battlefield. Anakin grabbed the door and threw it.

"Come on, we need to move!" He shouted.

He held his lightsaber and ran into the battle, behind him was Ahsoka. She wielding both of her lightsabers and kept her guard up. The clones returned the fire from the Geonosians, which some were taken out but others took the clones down.

"Rex! Move the men toward this way!" Anakin shouted.

Rex nodded, "Roger! Everyone follow me!" Rex shouted.

The clones were running near a canyon of some sort to get out of the enemy fire, yet there were bugs awaiting them in there. Firing and firing at the Jedi, and it didn't seem to stop. Anakin leaned against a rock to catch his breathe and saw two ships getting hit. He realized who was on the ship, it was Master Ki-Adi and Kairi's ship. Anakin turned to Rex, who was running over.

"Rex try and contact anyone from General Mundi's fleet or Commander Hando's fleet." Anakin said.

"Yes sir." Rex said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"General Kenobi do not land at the landing zone! It's not safe!" Cody said through the com-link.

Obi-Wan pulled it up and was a bit shaken, "There is no where else to go!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

The ship was shaking back and forth, sending the men to hit the wall hard and Obi-Wan nearly loosen his grip on the rope keeping him from being thrown back and forth. Obi-Wan felt the ship being shot, they were hit on the right wing. The ship began to shake out of control.

"We're hit! We're going down!" Obi-Wan shouted.

The ship was spinning out of control and the pilot was screaming from the front, Obi-Wan felt his throat get dry and his body tense so quickly. Obi-Wan turned his head to the clones on his ship.

"Brace yourself!" He shouted.

Then the ship collided with the ground, the ship flipped over a full circle and then landed back like it landed safety. The dust cleared and then nothing, not a single person moved from the ship besides the gun shots and bodies moving outside.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi's ship had been hit more than once, their pilot was pushing to make it to the landing zone yet Kairi had the feeling they weren't going to make it. The ship was hit again, it was at that moment the ship was out of control. Shaking back and forth and Kairi heard screams which made her realize this way real.

Kairi held her com-link, "We're going down!" Kairi shouted.

Kairi saw the ground getting closer and closer, her eyes widen and turned hearing the clones scream in fear. She held onto the rope keeping her from being thrown around tightly, she felt scared at that moment and didn't realized she even screamed.

The ship hit the ground hard, it rolled over twice and then landed on the side. The ship was near Kenobi's ship but Cody and his men were a lot closer to her ship than Obi-Wan's by a long-shot.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Ki-Adi got out of his ship, it was destroyed and he saw nothing but chaos. He saw a clone running over, he saluted the general which Ki-Adi didn't care about.

"What are our losts?" Ki-Adi asked.

"We were out numbered. The enemy knew we were coming." The clone spoke.

"What about the others? Did any of them make it?" Ki-Adi asked a bit concerned.

The clone shook his head, "General Skywalker's fleet is far behind. Commander Hando and General Kenobi's made it close enough to the landing zone yet no one has gotten a hold of either of them." The clone spoke.

Ki-Adi sighed, "Then we better get moving."

"You sure you can move sir?" The clone asked.

"Positive, now let's hurry along." Ki-Adi spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Rex ran over to Anakin, he had taken down a large number of the enemy. He ran over to his clone friend, Ahsoka held off the bugs while the two spoke quickly.

"So?" Anakin asked.

"General Mundi's ship was destroyed along with General Kenobi's and Commander Hando's." Rex said.

"Were they able to get in contact with Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"No, either him nor Commander Hando." Rex said.

Anakin was angry, "Great the one time I ask for Obi-Wan's help he is no one where to be found." Anakin said.

"But what if something bad happened to General Kenobi, he could be injured or-." Ahsoka was cut off.

"Enough talking like that," Anakin said, "We need to focus on the here and now."

"Alright," Ahsoka said.

"Hey I am worried about him and Kairi but we need to focus on our fight before we can help any of them." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded, "Right master."

"Ready Snips?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "Ready master."

The two ran out with the clones right behind them attacking the bugs. Which as they were attacking the bugs Ahsoka noticed they were getting closer to a large wall, which looked completely familiar from the map.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Ugh," Kairi moaned and then coughed.

"Ar-Are you alright, commander?" It was Echo.

"Ye- Yeah." Kairi spoke.

She felt pain to her head and tired to move, "Whoa take it easy."

"I- can't. My master is in this mess, I need to get out." Kairi said starting to stand.

The moment she reached her feet, she felt a large amount of pain shock her. She fell down against the metal wall with a loud thud, she gasped in pain and heard the concerned clone say her name.

"Are you alright, commander?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, just think my leg might be broken." Kairi said.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere, huh?" Echo asked.

"Can you move?" Kairi asked.

"Barely," Echo said.

Kairi noticed no one else moving, "Are we the only two who survived?"

"Yeah most of them died upon impact." Echo said.

Kairi heard Echo cough, "That's terrible."

Echo nodded, "Yeah."

Kairi heard the sound of the shots back and forth, they were gaining closer and closer. She wasn't sure or not whether this was their men or the enemy, either way she was ready. She was ready to die or even ready to fight. She suddenly saw a bright light as the door of the ship being moved, she looked up seeing two clones leaning in.

"Commander Cody! Found Commander Hando!" Shouted one clone.

"Get them out!" Cody shouted.

One of the clones jumped down, Kairi told them to get Echo out first, which they listened to her request. Echo was lifted out by the clone above, then was lowered outside to a clone below. Then Kairi was picked up and the clone climbed out no problem. Kairi was lowered down and was helped to walk by the clone down below. She saw Commander Cody run over, even though he was wearing his helmet she likely knew he was happy knowing she was alright.

"Commander, its good to see you in one piece." Cody spoke.

Kairi smiled, "The same goes to you."

Kairi turned seeing the chaos as the clones were taking them to their base area, as the one who guided her over lowered her down they put her leg down carefully. Then they got a splint for her leg, which she nearly screamed when they had to straighten it. She looked in front and saw a ship, crashed on the ground.

"Is that my master's ship?" Kairi asked.

"We believe so." Cody spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said blocking lasers.

Anakin glanced at her quickly then back to the attack, "What? Hey, it's not my fault. You were suppose to study the holomaps." Anakin said.

Ahsoka got angry, "I did! Remeber when I reminded you about that giant wall, and you said, 'don't worry, Snips, we won't be anywhere near that?' Remember that?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin noticed her attitude and let it slide, "Just get ready to climb. And that is an order." Anakin said.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said.

**All the Jedi are in different places... What will happen to the Jedi? What kind of condition will Obi-Wan be in? How will the others make it to the landing zone? What will happen to our heroes next?**

***I really liked this episode so after I basically watched it over and over again, I thought since I am basically nuts about the episode I should make a few chapters about it. So yeah, hope ya like it***


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi watched as two clones ran over to Commander Cody.

"Waxer reporting for duty!" Waxer said.

"Boil reporting for duty!" Boil said.

"We have a down ship, likely General Kenobi. I want you two to go there and search for survivors!" Cody said.

"Sir yes sir!" Both clones shouted and took off.

Kairi forced herself to stand through her splint in her leg had her movement limited, yet she watched Boil and Waxer jump through the enemy fires. They were nearly fallen to the ground but they made it to the ship, which made Kairi feel ten times better.

Waxer leaned against the ship, "Why do we always get the fun missions?"

Boil chuckled, "Oh this isn't the fun part. Getting back to the square, now that's the fun part." Boil said and began to open the door.

The clones managed to open the door which was hard to open to see General Kenobi lift his hand to block the blinding light. He closed his eyes then  
opened them quickly.

"Waxer, Boil. Boy am I glad to see you. Trapper and I are the only ones still alive." Obi-Wan said.

"It's good to see you too, sir." Waxer said.

Waxer grabbed Obi-Wan and Boil grabbed Trapper, the four got out of the ship and walked fastly through the battlefield. Once they reached the square, Cody ran over.

"You injured general?" Cody asked.

"Hm- no I am fine." Obi-Wan said and was lowered down.

Kairi looked down at him and used the boxes as her weight to stand, "I am glad your alive master."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Me too. Where is the others?" Obi-Wan asked.

"General Skywalker was last spotted near the large wall of forces. And General Mundi lost communication with him, but last we heard he was alright along with his men." Cody spoke.

"Well lets hope we are still here by the time they reach us." Obi-Wan joked.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Snips, find a place to put the bomb." Anakin said.

Standing on top of the wall Ahsoka turned seeing a droid coming from the inside of the wall, "Master!" She shouted.

The two threw their bombs into the hole and turned to Rex, the two had a grin and used the force to throw him off the wall and then jumped Jedi used the force to catch themselves and then catch Rex.

The explosion destroyed the wall and the clones ran over to Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex. Rex was being helped up by Anakin, who was chuckling to himself. Ahsoka had a grin across her face.

"Next time, just tell me to jump." Rex said.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka pointed, "Come on let's hurry." She said.

Anakin nodded and began to run, with his men right behind him. They ran pass the destroyed wall and then noticed firey bugs flying through a cave from the side of the wall. Anakin looked up to see someone coming out, he pulled out his com-link and called for Master Mundi.

"Master Mundi, do you read me?" Anakin asked via com-link.

"We're here, Skywalker. We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit." Ki-Adi said.

Anakin grinned, "This has been a day for detours master." Anakin said.

"Indeed. But now that road is clear. I can see the landing zone, it does not look so good." Ki-Adi said.

"Master Mundi patch me through Admiral Yularen." Anakin said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The enemy was gaining closer and closer. It was getting worst, and Obi-Wan couldn't handle it even Kairi was moving a little bit on her broken leg. She was using both of her lightsabers. She turned over to look at Obi-Wan, he was slowly getting up and grabbed his blue saber. He winced in pain and was ready for battle, Kairi glanced back.

"Master! Rest, we've got this!" Kairi shouted as her lightsaber blocked the shots.

Obi-Wan shok his head, "No my padawan. If this is truly the way we are to go, I'd rather go fighting along my commrads." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi glanced at her master for a moment then an explosion got her attention. Men were thrown around and screaming in pain. Kairi blocked the shots and limped over to her master. She had noticed the others were backing up. There was no way they were going to win.

"Look!" Shouted a clone.

Explosion occurred damaging the enemy.

"Back-up arrived!" Shouted another clone.

Kairi glanced back at Obi-Wan, he was beginning to lower himself back to the ground and she heard the clones cheer. That is when they ran off with total pride that they'll win, Kairi was so tired she fell onto the ground. Obi-Wan saw his padawan lay on the ground, she was completely tired and looked at the sky.

Suddenly Obi-Wan heard, "Master Kenobi! Kairi!" It was Ahsoka.

The older master turned seeing Anakin, Ahsoka, Master Ki-Adi, and their men run over in their direction. Ahsoka knelt down to Obi-Wan and Anakin was right behind her, Master Mundi knelt down to check on Kairi.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan just nodded and he heard Anakin chuckle, "Now what happened to you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at his old student, "I could easily ask you the same thing."

Ki-Adi turned to Obi-Wan, "I am glad to see everyone alright."

"Right master, now since myself and my padawan are a bit damaged right now it seems you are left with the bigger job at hand." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned, "I knew that I would be stuck doing the harder work."

Ahsoka looked at her master, "Really Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan had a map pulled up and explaining the plan, that the remaining men that weren't badly wounded will go in and destroy the sheilds. Which left Obi-Wan and Kairi with the wounded clones, while the others left the landing spot. Anakin, Ahsoka, Ki-Adi, and the clones successfully took down the shields and the won the battle.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The men who were wounded badly were being taken to some of the ships where they'd be taken to the medical bay. Anakin guided Obi-Wan to the ship, behind him was Ahsoka helping Kairi.

"So master, what was your total?" Ahsoka asked.

Kairi groaned, "This again?"

"Not now Snips." Anakin said.

"What? Afraid I beat you?" Ahsoka asked basically teasing him.

"Fine, 55 and you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka pondered over it as a clone took Kairi into the ship, "60."

Anakin handed Obi-Wan to a clone into the ship, "Well I called for back up so we are even." Anakin said.

"Unbelievable." Ahsoka snicked and walked off.

Kairi was being helped up by a clone next to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was being helped up by Ki-Adi. Obi-Wan shook his head as a sign of dissaproval, which he heard his padawan chuckle silently.

"I can't understand how you can make this into a game." Obi-Wan said.

"What master?" Anakin asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Forget it then."

Anakin nodded, "Easier said than done. Besides, I'll see you all after I take down the army and capture Poggle." Anakin said.

"Oh heavens we won't allow you to have all the fun." Obi-Wan said.

"Whatever, rest up and see you soon." Anakin said.

Kairi and Obi-Wan nodded but then speaking up was Ki-Adi, "65." Master Mundi said.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"My total, 65. So what do I win?" Ki-Adi asked.

Anakin looked quzzled and Kairi glanced at the master in shocked. Obi-Wan just had a smile to what Master Mundi said.

"My ever lasting respect, master." Anakin said.

"Oh," Ki-Adi said.

Kairi grinned, "To Anakin that is something he rarely gives." Kairi said.

"That I can agree on." Obi-Wan partly chuckled looking at Anakin.

Then the ship doors shut and Ahsoka turned to her master. The ship flew off and Anakin walked over his men and began making a plan, Ahsoka smiled at her master and he nodded his head at Ahsoka.

"Ready Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Always, master." Ahsoka said.

**What will happen to our heroes next time! **

***AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks from the support from: Ari'Lizbeth, Skywalker-Walking the Skies, Redskinsceltics205, Britanika, Jedi lover, My tiny baby-blue tinted world! The support means a lot! I am also wanting to let you know during Saturday (25th) I'll be going to an anime convention so no updates, thought I'd give you the 4-1-1 on it. Thanks for all the support and look forward to more!*  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

The rain poured down against the windows in Kairi's apartment, she stared at the depressing weather. It had been a week since her master left with Anakin on a mission, she was told to stay put. She wanted to go, she knew she could help. She didn't understand why Anakin allowed Ahsoka to come but not her.

Kairi sat against the window and then let out a deep breathe, from her bedroom window in her apartment she could see the landing spot for the ships going and returning from mission. She liked her room being there, she could easily see who is going out and who is returning.

Kairi felt the cold window against the left shoulder as she leaned against the window, she just stared down at the city and beyond. She was lost in thoughts until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and grabbed a small jacket of some sort, she wore her usual tink top and long pants. She wasn't wearing her boots inside because her and Obi-Wan had a rule against wearing shoes inside. She left her bedroom and walked to her front door, upon reaching the door she opened it to see Master Windu.

"Master? Is something going on?" Kairi asked looking at the facial expression of the master.

"You need to come with me to see the Council." Windu said.

Kairi nodded and grabbed her boots, "Let's go."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi stood in front of the council members, well all besides her master. She was finishing tying her boots when she stood to look at the masters. She crossed her arms on her chest and cocked her head to the right slightly. She heard Master Plo clear his throat and that is when Kairi saw Master Yoda nod.

"Danger your in, Padawan Hando." Yoda spoke.

Kairi looked confused, "Um pardon?"

"It seems the test you and Skywalker took has past in his favor." Master Ki-Adi spoke.

"Test? We never took the test." Kairi said.

"It wasn't that kind of a test, Padawan Hando." Windu said.

"I do not understand." Kairi spoke.

"It was a test of the mind and body. Sure you both share the same outstanding power, but you do not share what is very important." Master Plo said.

"And that would be?" Kairi asked.

"Your mother was not a virgin and Skywalker's was. There was no father, for Anakin. However, your father was a powerful Jedi." Master Windu said.

Kairi nodded, "So Anakin is the chosen one and not me? Makes sense, I guess." Kairi said.

Master Yoda nodded, "Yes, the chosen one, Skywalker is. In danger, you however are."

Kairi looked confused, "I do not understand how I am in danger."

Master Ki-Adi looked at the child, "You may not be the chosen one but with your power comes a lot of attention."

"Yes Master Mundi is correct. Kairi, you are going to be looked at as a threat by the Sith and likely anyone in the galaxy who have something against the Republic." Master Windu said.

Kairi sighed, "Great."

Master Windu nodded, "That is why we did not want you to go with Master Kenobi. Its too dangerous." He said.

Kairi nodded, "I guess I can understand that but masters- you cannot baby me on this. I- can handle myself, and I know my master would agree with you." Kairi said.

"Strong you are, but unnecessary risks are not needed." Master Yoda said.

"Yes master, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Kairi asked.

She watched as the masters exchanged looks and then shook their heads, "You are dismissed padawan."

Kairi nodded and bowed her head, then she walked out of the room. She stood outside of the room and heard the door shut, the moment it shut she felt her breathing go faster and she touched the wall for balance. She was shocked and a little impressed. She wasn't the chosen one, yet she was suppose to be kept close in case of something bad.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

A loud explosion outside set everyone in panic, the rain against the flaming fire didn't help much. The Jedi ran outside as the younglings were wondering as well, the Jedi ran to help in case there were some survivors. Kairi stood at the bottom of the steps, the rain was hitting her and she didn't seem to care. The Jedi were trying to get the this fire out and search for others. Kairi heard a scream from inside.

"Help-!" Coughed a faint voice.

"Guys- There is something stuck in there!" Kairi shouted.

"No one can fit in there." A Jedi said.

Kairi saw the small opening the Jedi pointed out, Kairi nodded and looked at the Jedi and Masters in front of her.

"Let me go in and bring them out." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Master Windu said.

Kairi turned to them, "The longer we wait the more pain they suffer. Please, I can fit in there." Kairi spoke.

"Fine, but keep your communactor on." He spoke.

"Thank you master." Kairi spoke.

Kairi crawled in the opening and inhaled a large amount of smoke which caused her to cough, she knew the moment she coughed so much she could feel the masters concern from outside. She crawled through the nuts and bots, and the electrical wires. She was looking around through the damage.

"Hello-! Anyone in here!" Kairi shouted and then coughed again.

"Padawan Hando! Come back its far too dangerous at this point!" Master Windu shouted through the com-link.

Kairi coughed, "Master I cannot allow them to die!" She shouted through her com-link.

"Young one." He said.

"I can handle it, trust me." Kairi said.

She crawled further and founded someone trying to pull someone out, it was two people. A couple, maybe. A man was trying to get his girlfriend out from a large piece of metal. Kairi crawled over, and the man looked over and she could tell he was scared.

"Ple- please help my wife." He cried.

Kairi nodded, "I will." Kairi said and began to help the man.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan ran over to the flames and saw Master Windu standing there. He heard the master say his student's name through his communicator. Anakin and Ahsoka finally caught up with the older master, Obi-Wan ran over to Master Windu. Master Windu saw Obi-Wan looking concern.

"Where is Kairi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Master Windu looked at Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi thought you had a mission?"

"Just completed it. Now master, where is my student?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Windu, there seems to be a problem. I found the survivors, but one is stuck." Obi-Wan heard Kairi's voice through the communicator.

Master Windu looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "How is the one stuck?"

"A large amount of metal is stuck on her torso, her husband is injured but is demanding the safety of his wife." Kairi spoke and the others heard the coughing.

"Padawan Hando, try your best. If you cannot get her out within the next five minutes get the husband out. We cannot have three people die today." Master Windu said.

Kairi coughed, "Yes master."

Master Windu turned to Obi-Wan, "It was her idea. She heard the survivors and she was the only one who could fit in there." Master Windu said.

Obi-Wan stared at the still burning ship, the smoke coming out a lot thicker which made Obi-Wan very worried. Anakin looked at Master Windu and then to Ahsoka, he had a thought but didn't want to risk Ahsoka's life.

"Master Windu, allow me to go in and help Kairi." Anakin said.

"Skywalker, I don't know if that is a good idea?" Windu said.

"Why master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because Padawan Hando clearly said she can handle it." He spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"One, two, three!" Kairi and the husband lifted the metal.

They heard screaming and it concerned the husband, "Cala please hang on." He told her.

"Don, please safe yourself." Cala said in tears.

Kairi turned to the wife, "Miss please don't speak like that. I'll help you out, I promise. I mean I'll become a Jedi Knight one day." Kairi said with a faint smile.

Kairi had no idea her com-link was still on while she spoke so while she was inside, everyone outside could hear them speak.

"How can-," Cala began to cough, "stay so positive?"

Kairi and Don began to lift the metal, "After all the negative I had in my life. It is easy to push pass it you know?" Kairi said.

The two were lifting it and heard Cala scream louder, Don went to stop but Kairi shook her head. Don looked down seeing his wife in pain and it brought tears to man's eyes, Kairi heard the ship around them make a noise which was causing Cala to freak out. Kairi used the force to hold the ship from falling on them.

"Jedi?" Don asked.

"You need you do the rest, I- can hold the ship up." Kairi said feeling the weight of the ship wanting to collapse.

"But I am not strong enough." Don said.

"Don get out of here! Safe yourself!" Cala said.

"I cannot leave you!" Don shouted.

Kairi felt her patients disappear, "Shut up! Don, you have the strength to save your wife. And Cala do not think so negative, you are going to be alright you need to believe in yourself and your husband." Kairi said.

She heard the ship beginning to fall, and she caught some of it. She felt herself getting tired and heard the metal behind her thrown, she glanced seeing Don carrying Cala. Kairi nodded and motioned her head in the direction she came in, Don and Cala moved over and then Kairi ran over and slide over. The part they were at collapsed down, with a loud noise.

"Kairi do you copy?" Kairi realized that wasn't the voice of Master Windu through the com-link.

"Master Kenobi?" Kairi asked.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kairi rubbed her head, "Yeah I got the two we should be out as quick as we can."

"Hurry the ship is falling apart and we are trying to keep it up." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master." Kairi said.

Kairi took the lead and Don followed Kairi while carrying his wife. They avoided the wires and the sparks shooting out of the wires, Kairi lifted some part of metals up so they can crawl under it. They reached the opening and Kairi had Don exit first. Afterwards Kairi crawled out, she was covered in some black smoke. She coughed and coughed, then suddenly a medic ran over to hand her an oxygen mask. She looked around to see Cala and Don being taken by a medic, she formed a slight smile seeing them alright. Kairi sat down on the ground far from the ship, the ship was being put out and Kairi took the mask off.

"You had me worried young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked up, "Heh yeah sorry master." Kairi then coughed harder.

"Put the mask back on, we'll talk later." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi did as her master said and put the mask back on, she watched her master walk over to Master Windu. The two seemed to be speaking about something important and she saw them turn over to her, she looked at them and then down at the ground. She had this feeling she had messed up yet she saved two people's lives.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Padawan Hando do you know why you are here?" Master Windu asked.

Kairi shrugged, "I am not sure master."

It had been a couple days since the whole explosion, Kairi stood in front of the masters. Her master down in a chair and she felt like she did something bad or did something wrong.

"Nervous you are," Yoda spoke.

"Sort of." Kairi said.

"Now why is that?" Master Ki-Adi asked.

"Because I am not sure what I did." Kairi said.

Master Plo nodded, "You did nothing wrong young one." Master Plo said.

"Oh," Kairi said feeling better, "So that is it then?"

Master Windu glanced at Obi-Wan, he nodded, then Master Windu glanced to Kairi. She was confused and looked at all the masters until turning back to Master Windu.

"With the approval of not just your master but the whole council, we feel you are ready to take your Jedi Trials." Master Windu said.

Kairi stood there, "What?"

"You are going to take the trials, Kairi. You will become a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi didn't seem to excited like the others were, it was noticed by Master Yoda.

"Troubling you this news is?" Yoda spoke.

Kairi looked up, she saw the faces of the masters in front of her. She looked back down and shook her head, she then bowed her head looking down in shame.

"I am sorry masters, but I cannot." Kairi said.

"What do you mean you cannot?" Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan looked a bit concerned, "Kairi?"

"I feel wonderful with this news. That you have faith in me to pass the trials or even take them, yet I do not feel ready for this yet. It feels too soon, I want to take the trials when I am ready and I still have a feeling there is more to learn from my master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan formed a smile, "Very well my padawan. I understand and respect it."

Yoda nodded, "Motion will stand if change of heart you do." Yoda said.

Kairi smiled and bowed her head again, "Thank you masters. I promise I will not let you down."

"You will not, we know so young one." Master Plos said.

With that said, Kairi began to leave with her master following behind her. Kairi and Obi-Wan were a couple of feet out of the room when Kairi punched her master's shoulder, he looked down at her and saw the small smile across her face.

"You aren't getting rid of me yet, master." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Right you are young one." Obi-Wan said.

**Kairi could have started to take the JEDI TRIALS! Instead she decided being with her master a little bit longer is better, is that a mistake? Also will there be bounty hunters after Kairi because she is very powerful though she isn't the chosen one? Wonder what will happen next?  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

There were explosions everywhere, the lasers firing at everyone and everything. The clones were hiding behind rocks and firing at the droids that were coming. The Jedi were in middle of the chaos, swinging their blades around and slicing the droids in half.

"Kairi!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Kairi ducked and he used the force to knock down a larger droid onto the ground, she turned and stabbed the droid in the chest area. Kairi turned seeing the flames eating the small village into nothing.

"Obi-Wan!" It was Anakin.

Obi-Wan turned to his former student, "Yes Anakin?"

The two masters were standing back to back as they were fighting against the droid army.

"There are some villagers, a small amount that actually survived." Anakin said.

"Good, is Ahsoka with them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Right now," Anakin said.

"Good, we need to fall back. Dooku has the upper hand and we are lacking men." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright, I'll get the villagers to the ship." Anakin said.

Kairi turned to her master, "So what about me master?"

"Stay with me, we'll get the clones to fall back and we'll cover them." Obi-Wan said.

The clones started running in their direction, Kairi and Obi-Wan did what they were to do which was keeping the clones safe and blocking all attacks from the droids. Kairi turned to Obi-Wan, the two were walking backwards until all clones passed them and then ran in the direction of the clones.

Kairi turned her head and saw the droids falling back, "They are falling back master!" Kairi shouted.

"Good, we won't have to worry about them." Obi-Wan said.

The clones and the two Jedi reached the ship, upon that they entered to heard shouting. It was Anakin trying to calm things down along with Ahsoka and the villagers were angry. Obi-Wan took the leadership role which everyone slowly calmed down, and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"For now we'll take you to Coruscant for your protection. No doubt that Count Dooku had plans with slavers to sell you to them." Obi-Wan said and looked at Anakin.

Anakin nodded, "We'll provide a place to sleep and even food." Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Kairi exchanged looks and then heard the villagers get a bit loud again, Kairi watched a man holding a staff get them to calm down.

"My brothers, my sisters. We must trust the Jedi, they are going to help us. We must feel grateful not shed a single tear of hatred." The leader said.

Obi-Wan formed a smile, "Such deep words um." Obi-Wan said.

"Chief Sen," Sen said.

"Well chief, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is is Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tando, and my padawan Kairi Hando." Obi-Wan said.

The villagers seemed to lighten up afterwards and then Cody came in, "Ready to take off sir."

"Alright Cody." Anakin said.

"Be ready for take off." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

In the deep of space, the ship was flying back to Coruscant. The four Jedi stood afar from the group of surviving villagers, Obi-Wan seemed to have some kind of plan in motion regarding the survivors.

"Kairi and Ahsoka, how about you stay here and keep an eye on the villagers." Obi-Wan said.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Define keep an eye on the villagers?" Kairi asked.

"I mean make sure they have blankets and food. Help in case something goes wrong." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Yeah and besides you two have more patients than me." Anakin said.

Ahsoka pointed a figure at her master, "You owe me master."

Kairi chuckled, "Alright master." Kairi said to Obi-Wan.

The two masters left and the two padawan stood away from the villagers until the chief walked to Ahsoka.

"Miss can you help this old man with something?" He asked.

Ahsoka shrugged, "Um alright sir."

Ahsoka was taken off to the other end of the ship, leaving Kairi standing awkwardly alone. So she decided to walked around seeing if she was needed, so far she wasn't sure until an older women grabbed her arm.

"Jedi, please sit." She told Kairi said.

Puzzled Kairi did so, she sat down with this women. Kairi saw the women, she had long brown hair that was braided and small amount of gray in her hair. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was pale and some wrinkles, partly some old wounds on her.

"Um may I ask what you need miss?" Kairi asked.

The older women smiled, "I just want a buddy. I am very old and do not have a family, so just someone to talk to helps this old bat." She spoke.

Kairi looked at the women, "Are you in your sixty's?" Kairi asked.

The women chuckled, "Seventy's but I do like you. No deary, I am seventy- two." The women said.

"Didn't noticed." Kairi said.

The women smiled, "I am surprised. I get the impression I am much older due to these old wounds of mine." She said.

"May I ask how you got them?" Kairi asked.

The women looked direction into Kairi's eyes, "Yes you can. I use to be a slave, it was a nightmare young one."

"Wow, I am sorry." Kairi said.

"It is not your fault, child." The women said.

Kairi felt rude, "I am sorry my name is Kairi Hando."

"Oh dear don't apologize. I am Helena," Helena said.

"A pretty name." Kairi said.

"Thank you, a friend actually gave me that name. When I was sold from the Hutt clan, I lost everything. My family and even my name, so my dear friend whom was a slave gave me this name." Helena said.

"That is sweet, where is your friend?" Kairi asked.

"She died, about fifteen years ago." Helena said.

"Wait- you." Kairi said then Obi-Wan appeared with Anakin.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

They had arrived in Coruscant and Kairi wanted to reach Helena, but the chancellor was speaking to them. Kairi stood next to her master, whom could tell something was bugging the padawan. Kairi kept her eyes focus on Helena. Kairi noticed the women having issues walking and keeping balance, she knew this women was close to death.

"You are welcomed to stay here until the issue regarding your home is settled." The chancellor spoke.

"Thank you chancellor." Sen said.

"Come, allow these Jedi to show you to your homes for the time being." The chancellor spoke.

Obi-Wan and Anakin lead the group with Ahsoka and Kairi trailing behind, Kairi noticed a strange feeling in the force. She glanced around, from her master to the chancellor and then to Helena. Everything felt weird at that moment and it was at that moment where her master heard a scream.

Obi-Wan turned to see Kairi collapsed onto the ground and ran over, "Kairi?"

"Helena?" Shouted a few villagers.

Anakin turned around, "What is going on?"

Ahsoka knelt down by Helena, "She seems to be fine. She has a pulse yet she collapsed."

"Same goes for Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Jedi, we must get them to a doctor." Sen said.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan looked up at Sen then back down to Kairi, he held onto his student in concern.

**What could have caused Kairi and Helena to collapsed? Who is Helena? Is she someone to trust? Is she an enemy? What will happen to Kairi and Helena next? What will happen next?**


	33. Chapter 33

Obi-Wan sat by Kairi's bed side in the hospital room, Anakin stood against the wall near the door, and Chief Sen sat in a chair near Helena's bed. Obi-Wan was very concerned and a bit confused, Kairi was feeling fine. He was uncertain on what could have caused her to faint. Anakin glanced at Kairi and then to Helena, and that is when Anakin noticed the old wounds.

"Um chief, was Helena a slave by any chance?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped.

Obi-Wan hated his students or just anyone in general to jump to conclusion, even though Anakin was positive.

"It is no issue Master Jedi. Yes, Helena had told me of her past and mentioned being Zygerrian slave." Sen said.

"Huh, that is odd. Anakin, remember back a few months ago when we went traveling to get some answers regarding Kairi's family." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Yes we traveled to Zygerria." Anakin said.

"Yes, does this women by any chance knew a Vela?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do not know much about Helena or her past life other than her being a slave. Though that name does sound familiar, yes! She would mummble it in her sleep, it drove her neighbors crazy." Sen said.

"Helena knew Vela?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe, I mean that is probably our missing link on the reason these two fainted." Obi-Wan said.

"Ve-la," Mumbled Kairi in her sleep.

Obi-Wan noticed his student move slightly by remained the same state, asleep and it worried him even more which showed on his facial expressions. Anakin noticed the older master's concern and wanted to tell him it'll be alright, but no one was sure.

"Ve-la," Mumbled Kairi again and then that was it.

Kairi and Helena remained silent and asleep, it was such a confusion on how this happened and why. What could have caused the two to faint and how does Helena know Kairi's mother?

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Vela, Vela. You need to wake up." Spoke a soft voice.

A hazel eyed women with bright red hair sat up from her ground like bed, she stretched and looked around at her dirt hut. She yawned once and then heard some shouting which she quickly ran out of her hut and outside. She saw her master striking another slave for coming onto his land.

Her master turned to Vela, "Ah my dear Vela." He spoke in a gentle way.

Vela knew his game, she knew it by heart. She had been a slave to him for five years, and those weren't her favorite years. She had been slaves to worst slugs but she'd rather been stuck with the Hutt clan than this man.

"Yes master?" Vela spoke in such grace.

"I am having my men over tonight, wash my clothes and clean my boots." He spoke.

Vela bowed her head, "Is that all master?" Vela asked very respectfully.

"That is all," He spoke then stopped, "But wait."

Vela turned to face him, "Yes master?"

"I have this dress I'd like you to wear during the time my men are over. And I'd like you to sterve dinner to us." He spoke.

"Very well master, I'll make sure everything is ready by the time they arrive." She spoke.

Vela began her days the same, she cooked in the kitchen and fed her master. Then washed the dishes and his clothes, afterwards she'd clean the house and even work in the garden to pick fruit or vegetables for the next meals. She'd even run into the market here and there with her master's approval. She had a few added things on her list but she always managed to get them done before her master's dead line, yet there was one time. That one time, was her last time.

"How are things going, Vela?" He master walked in.

Vela had finished basically everything off her list, "Nearly done sir. However, can you allow me to go to the market? I'd like to buy some extra food since I'll be feeding more than one mouth." Vela said.

Her master nodded, "Of course my dear."

He handed her the money and Vela reached for it, then to feel her master grab her wrist hard and tight. Vela nearly shouted but he covered her mouth, he had a smirk across his face and Vela did not give in and show a single tear. It was what he wanted, he lighten his grip but still smiled a sickly way.

"Be back in a hour, not longer. Or you'll have a punishment." He spoke coldly.

Vela nodded, "Yes master."

Vela was released and took the money, she bowed one last time and left. She walked into the city to see slaves in worst conditions than her. Being dragged day in and day out, barely fed, and begging. Vela did not want to be like that. Her mother was a slave and lost her daughter to a bet, and because of that Vela was a slave since she was ten years old. She was traded all over the galaxy so she has no idea where her mother could be or if she is alive.

"Ah Vela, good morning." Said a market man.

Vela smiled, "Morning Ren." She said looking at the varies of food.

"So what will it be?" He asked with a smile.

Sure this market man had a slave of his own but his slave was actually treated like an equal, which is why he was so kind to slaves. He thought of them as helpers but equals. Vela wished he had won her in the bet but instead stuck with a nightmare.

"Um just the usual, I have extra mouths to feed." Vela said.

"Ah the master having a get together?" Ren asked.

"Something like that." She said.

Ren put a few extra fruits and a few vegetables in there, "Here if your master asks now we are even. I still owe him from a bet, it's the least I can do." He said.

"I am sure he'd like that sir." Vela said.

As Vela left and returned back to her master's home, she began preparing the dinner. Her master would walk in every five minutes or so, just to stare at his slave and just bother her. Vela knew he wanted to do things to her and she would never allow to it, she was glad there was at least a small law banning any love or romantic affairs regarding your slaves.

"They'll be here soon, Vela. Go get the dress on." Her master spoke.

"Very well master," Vela bowed and walked off.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Mas-ter," Kairi mumbled in her sleep.

Obi-Wan leaned over to his student he rested his hand on her hand, like a concerned parent. The two had been in this state for a few hours and wondering whether they'd wake or not. Sen heard some mumbling from Helena's bed, Anakin looked up to see the older women open her eyes.

"Helena, are you alright?" Sen asked with concern in his voice.

Helena groaned and coughed, "I don't remember what happened? Why am I in a hospital chief?"

"You fainted miss, along with Kairi." Anakin said.

"Oh heavens." Helena said.

"Please, now that your awake. Answer me this, how do you know a slave named Vela?" Anakin asked.

"Vela? She- was the one whom gave me my name." Helena said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vela wore a dress that showed so much skin, it was something she'd never want to wear but since her master told her she had to. Vela brought out the plates and the drinks and even got extras for her master and his men, until she was offered to sit at the table with her. She noticed a few other slaves like herself there so sitting there in such little on didn't make her feel too bad.

"Vela, I want you to be quiet. This is business, just eat your food." He told her.

"Yes master," She spoke softly.

She listened to them talk, about bordering the Republics ships and stealing their cargo. Also their trade with the space pirates, she heard it all. Then it got to the point the slavers began to talk about their slaves and what they are worth. Once it got to Vela, her master spoke so highly of her as if she were a God.

"Vela, she has no price. A price would ruin what beauty she has." He teased and messed with her hair.

A man across from him chuckled, "My slave has no name but works probably ten times as much as your Vela." He said.

That is when things got heated and Vela's master pulled out a gun and blasted the man, the other men just pretended nothing happened. Her master turned to the nameless slave, he had a sick grin across his face.

"You're mine now slave." He spoke and his men chuckled in the background.

The women slave jerked away but her master grabbed onto her tightly, "Vela please show- this slave to her quarters and then you two clean up." He ordered.

"Very well master." Vela finally spoke.

Her master released the nameless slave, Vela walked over and motioned her to follow which she did. The two walked outside to the small hut outside and that it when the women turned to Vela.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Nineteen." Vela said.

"I am forty- six, child." She said.

"I am no child, I am Vela a human being." Vela said.

The women sighed, "Lucky for you child. You still have a name." The women said.

"What happened?" Vela asked concerned.

"Vela! Get in here and clean or else!" Her master shouted.

"I'll explain inside." The women said.

The two walked into the kitchen to see the master throwing a fit, "I am going to the bar!"

"Very well master," Vela said.

He slammed the door shut and Vela turned to the women, they began doing the dishes and cleaning thus remaining in silence until Vela turned around.

"So what happened to your name?" Vela asked.

"I was sold from the Hutt clan more times than I can count," Helena sighed, "I bet against the only thing I owned. My name, and I lost so I lost who I am or so who I was." She spoke.

"Well I understand how undermined the Hutt clan can be, I was sold and traded between them. I have no one, no mother nor father." Vela said.

"Vela is it?" She asked.

"Yes miss," Vela said.

"Keep to your roots, do not allow them to break you." She spoke.

"Yes miss, but calling you miss sounds unfair. Since you have no name to be called by, can I give you one for the time being I mean." Vela asked.

The women smiled, "Very well child."

Vela thought about it while she put the dishes away and the women mopped the floor, "Helena."

"Pardon?" Vela asked.

"I'll call you Helena, I mean its better than nothing right?" Vela asked.

"Helena? Helena, yeah that sounds lovely." She said.

"Great now its official." Vela said and laughed with a bright big smile.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Sighing Helena spoke, "Sometimes if it wasn't for Vela I would have been killed. She was such a brave women, always thought of others before her own." Helena said.

Helena glanced at the sleeping Kairi, Anakin and Obi-Wan noticed tears sliding down the old women's face. Sen touched her hands and tried to calm her down.

"It breaks my heart to truly know she is dead, yet I had a feeling she and her husband survived along with their daughter. I had no idea I'd ever meet the daughter." Helena said.

"So you were slaves together?" Sen asked.

"Yes for a few years, until our master sold me. He had no use in an older slave, mostly because I kept breaking his items. Vela kept defending me and defending me, and we all knew he hated it. I was just glad he sold me to a trusting slaver, a man whom never strike a slave." Helena said.

"How did you get free?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bit the same as Vela, though my master gave me freedom. He allowed his slaves to work until he knew they could not work and set them freedom. A great man he was, more slavers should be like him." Helena said.

"There should be no slavers period." Anakin said fueled with hate.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Now now, the boy has a point. Yet the hatred and anger toward them is over used, we should feel pity. They have no idea how to share feelings and emotions, only know power and hate. I pity them and I pray they'll become new people, but that is a dream." Helena said.

A soft moaning from Kairi alerted the others, Obi-Wan turned to see Kairi opening her eyes slowly. She looked up and then closed them tight, it was far too bright. Obi-Wan felt her grab his hand and he slightly smiled, Kairi opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Hey master," Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"Kai," Anakin said.

Chuckling Kairi spoke, "What did I miss?"

**Kairi awoke! Helena awoke! The story of who Helena is in a way has been spoken... she knew Kairi's mother! What will we learn from Kairi fainting and having these visions...? Also what more will we learn about Vela or even Fothee... Find out what happens next!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"The Council does not find a concern over Padawan Hando's well being." Windu said.

"But masters, I am concerned she could faint in battle or worst." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi stood next to her master, she completely pretended she didn't hear that. Her master was looking in her favor, looking for the best for her but some times she swears she is too protective. She wants him to loosen up and not be too worried about her.

"Padawan Hando, how do you feel about this?" Ki-Adi asked.

Kairi looked at the masters and then to her own, "Honestly masters I feel fine. I don't have any concern about myself, I feel I'll be fine." Kairi spoke.

She could tell on her master's face that is not what he wanted her to say, she could tell completely. Master Yoda nodded and turned to Master Windu,  
the two exchanged their looks and then returned to the two.

"Wait we shall. Further discuss we shall." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan and Kairi bowed their heads and left the masters alone. They were half way away from the Council when Obi-Wan stopped her, she noticed the sad concern upon his face.

"Kairi, are you seriously alright with all of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master, I have no fear of the situation at hand. Nothing to worry about." Kairi said.

"You were out for a long time." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi looked at her master and formed a smile, "Master it'll be fine. I promise." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan looked at his student and saw her smile, he nodded and the two began to walk. They were meeting with Helena and Chief Sen, also the rest of the villagers to speak about their situation with the chancellor.

Obi-Wan entered first with Kairi behind, Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and then chancellor. Kairi watched them begin to speak to Chief Sen, and that is when she noticed Helena walk over to her.

"Dear, you look just like her." Helena said.

"I've been told that, from Fothee actually." Kairi grinned.

Kairi glanced to her master, he was speaking very boldly and seriously. The chancellor nodded and spoke lightly to Sen, then Kairi turned back to Helena. Helena had a smile across her face.

"Yes, you share Vela's apprentice but share Fothee's eyes." Helena said.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you." She said.

"I am glad to have met you, glad to know you've survived that day." Helena said.

"Um- thank you. It means a lot coming from my mother's friend." Kairi said.

Helena nodded, "No thanks are needed young one. It makes this old women happy to know Vela's and Fothee's child made it, was able to have a better life." Helena said.

Kairi nodded and glanced back and forth from Helena to her master, "Please tell me something miss."

"Anything dear," Helena said.

"Do you know how my mother and father met?" Kairi asked.

A smile formed on Helena's face, "Of course dear."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vela, twenty- two years old, was walking through the city. She stopped at Ren's market, the two carried small chat as he gave her the food on her list. Vela giggled heavenly and took her basket. Ren chuckled as well and called for his slave.

"Tombo, can you run back home and get my pills." Ren said.

"Feeling sick master?" Tombo asked.

"Ah just a headache." Ren said.

Tombo nodded and walked off in the direction of his home. Vela went to pay but a man stood over top of her, he shook his head and handed Ren some money to pay instead.

"No miss, allow me." The man spoke.

Vela smiled, "I would thank you sir but I cannot see your face with that hood over your face." Vela teased.

The man took off his hood, he had brown hair to his shoulders and a small beard also bright blue eyes. Vela smiled at the man and he formed a smile back at her, Ren glanced at the two and coughed.

"Oh thank you sir," Vela said.

"No thanks needed miss." He spoke.

Vela's smile faded, "I need to go but thank you." Vela said.

Vela began to leave but the man ran after her, "What is your name?"

"My name?" Vela asked.

"Yes, I am Fothee Tem." Fothee spoke.

Vela smiled, "Vela." Vela said.

"Vela, that is a lovely name." Fothee said.

Vela giggled, "You have a way with charming the ladies." Vela said.

Fothee grinned, "I guess. Would you like to get a drink with me?" Fothee asked.

Vela's smiled faded, "Sorry I- can't."

"You're married?" Fothee asked.

Vela shook her head, "If only. No, I am a slave."

Fothee looked at her, "A slave? You are far too pretty." Fothee said.

Vela pointed to his belt, "And you flirt well for a Jedi." Vela said.

Fothee looked at her, "Oh you saw it."

"Yeah, I should go. My master hates waiting." Vela said.

Vela began to leave again even as Fothee continued to try to talk to her, Vela however glanced back one last time and sighed deeply and continued her depressing walk back to her master's home.

She walked through the back door to see Helena appear, "Where have you been?"

"Ren was having a headache, so his slave went and got his pills. So I aided him until Tombo returned." Vela lied.

Her master heard that, "Oh well I was about to send my men to search for a runaway slave." He spoke.

Vela put the food on the counter, "Now why would I do that?"

"Humor is a Jedi is in town." He spoke.

Helena glanced to her master and then to Vela, "Is that so?" Vela spoke.

"I forbid both of you being near the Jedi." He spoke.

"Yes master," They said.

Helena watched their master leave and turned to Vela, "What really happened?"

"I met the Jedi," Vela said.

"What?" Helena asked.

Vela smiled and nodded, "And I fallen in love with him." Saying it with a tear sliding down her cheek.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

It was three weeks since her encounter with Fothee and her heart felt like it was shattering, she and Helena were left at home while their master went on a mission to steal from the Republic. Vela and Helena sneak off and went down to a small flower like field to be free for the time being, as the girls skipped down to the bottom of a hill to a small pound they noticed a man.

Helena grabbed Vela's arm, "Vela."

"Hold it, let me see something." Vela spoke.

Helena felt Vela walk toward the man, "Get back here."

"Fothee, is that you?" Vela asked.

Turning was Fothee, he saw her and smiled. Vela formed a big smile and ran over to him. She jumped in the air and Fothee braced himself for this slave girl to jump into his arms, he held onto her tight and that is when Vela brought her lips to his.

Helena looked a bit confused and walked over slowly and that is when Vela and Fothee were just staring into each others eyes giggling. Vela turned to Helena with her smile still on her face, Fothee released her and Vela pulled her friend over.

"Helena, meet Jedi Knight Fothee Tem." Vela said.

"Jedi Knight? Vela, our master forbidden us from being near the Jedi." Helena said.

"But Helena, he isn't here." Vela said still in her own world.

"Miss, I do not want to cause any problems." Fothee said.

Vela turned to Helena, "Helena please."

Helena sighed, "I'll give you space." Helena said.

Helena walked up the hill and Vela felt Fothee hold onto her from the back. Vela giggled and looked up at his blue eyes, the two held smiles on their face. Helena did not return home, she stayed at the top of the hill to keep an eye on the situation.

Vela turned to face Fothee completely, "I thought Jedi do not love?"

"Maybe I don't want to be a Jedi anymore." Fothee said.

"I wish I could not be a slave anymore." Vela said looking at him.

Fothee kissed her cheek and looked at her hazel eyes, "Then come with me. We can go anywhere in the galaxy." Fothee said.

Vela held onto his hands, "I- would love to but my master would find out."

"You don't know that." Fothee said brushing her hair from her eyes.

Vela nodded, "My master is a bounty hunter. He is a sick and twisted man."

Fothee looked at her, "I will protect you."

Vela looked at him, "Let us not speak of such. Let us just be together, you have to go home soon right so let us be happy until you leave." Vela said.

Fothee looked at her hands and back at her, "Even though we just met I feel we've known each other for years."

"Yes," Vela said.

Vela slightly stepped on his tip toe and Fothee leaned a little bit, that is when their lips connected together again. Vela wrapped her arms around his neck and he embraced her by holding onto her waist. Still sitting at the top of the hill, Helena formed a small smile and shook her head. The older slave stood up and walked home.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"After a while she noticed she was pregnant. Our master started to noticed some change, that is when I contacted Fothee in Coruscant. He came back and collected you and your mother after I helped your mother give birth." Helena said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

Helena nodded, "Yes young one. You could probably guess what happened afterwards." Helena said.

"Wow," Kairi said.

Helena nodded, "At first I thought a slave and a Jedi was childish but- it was actually wonderful because they created such a beautiful daughter." Helena said.

Kairi smiled, "Thank you."

Kairi glanced over seeing Obi-Wan finishing up speaking to the chancellor and Sen. Obi-Wan glanced over and saw her master form a small smile, Kairi returned the smile and turned to Helena.

"Take care of yourself, Helena." Kairi said.

"Say to you." Helena said.

Sen nodded and cleared his throat, "Thank you chancellor. We thank you for your help, and giving us a ship to return home." Sen said.

"You are most welcome," The chancellor said.

Sen turned to his people whom nodded and began to leave, Kairi watched Helena bow her head and leave. Kairi felt a bit upset watching this women leave, it was like that last bit of her family was gone and there was nothing that she could do. Though she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned seeing Obi-Wan there with his smile.

"So what were you and Helena speaking about?" Obi-Wan asked though he had a feeling.

"Oh, just girl stuff." Kairi teased.

***Ending of short arc of Kairi's mother (Vela)...* Kairi knows a little more about her family and also I just gotta say I love the fact Obi-Wan just shows such concern over Kairi... What will happen next?**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Kairi walked from her bedroom into the kitchen in her apartment, she was fixing her shirt and putting on her fingerless gloves. She turned from her outfit looking perfect in her book to see her master smirk.

Crossing her arms on her chest, "What?"

Obi-Wan snickered, "Oh nothing young one."

"Uh huh, sure." Kairi said rolling her eyes.

Obi-Wan watched his student reach for a glass and poured herself some tea to drink, she turned to her master whom was reading something important and also drinking some tea.

"What is that? Battle plans of some sort?" Kairi asked.

"Hm, sort of." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi leaned against the counter top and sighed, "This sucks."

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, "What?"

"The war, it seems to be continuing forever." Kairi said.

"Nothing last forever young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Yes and you taught me that. Also to be very mindful of the future."

Obi-Wan smiled hearing his student repeat his words, "Yes."

Kairi though looked down, "Yet I feel something strange in the force regarding the future."

Obi-Wan looked up, "Hopefully it is nothing."

Kairi nodded, "Right."

There was a moment of silence between the two and then Obi-Wan looked up at his student. He had noticed how much this war and his lessons has changed this child. She was no longer the rule by rule girl, she followed her gut and the will of the force. She branched out from wearing the traditional ropes of the Jedi to something that suit her. She also has wounds from the battles that sounds how many times she has been involved in violence.

"So master, what do you think the future brings?" Kairi finally asked as she stared into her cup.

Obi-Wan pondered over this for a while and then looked up, "Hopefully the war will end and balance will be across the galaxy."

Kairi smiled, "If only order can be brought so quickly." Kairi giggled.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"So you got to say goodbye to Ahsoka?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan remembered his student was not with him and the other masters while they spoke to Ahsoka about her freedom and apologizing for their error. Obi-Wan looked up to see his master giving him a look, a "I'm waiting" look.

"Yes, but not really say goodbye." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh," He heard the sadness in her tone of voice.

"Kairi, you know that she'd loved to say goodbye to you. She- needed to be alone." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes and I know Anakin isn't handling it too well." Kairi said.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said and stood up, "Anakin has issues with his attachments."

"What if it were me?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan turned, "What?"

"What if I left the order? What would you do?" Kairi asked.

"I- honestly wouldn't know." Obi-Wan said.

"At least your honest. I cannot get a single sentence through him, Anakin- he shuts me out." Kairi said.

"He needs to blow off some steam, probably not the best thing but he'll get through this." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi crossed her arms on her chest, "And if he doesn't?"

"I- hope it doesn't get to that point." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nodded, "Understood."

Obi-Wan stood up and then there was a knock at the door, the master walked to the door and opened it to find his former padawan learner there.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked like a mess, "Chancellor Palpatine has been captured by Dooku." Anakin said.

Kairi walked by the door, "What?"

"Yes and Master Windu has ordered us to go get him." Anakin said.

"Us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes master, you and I will go save the chancellor." Anakin said.

Kairi turned to her master, "Go master. Go be a hero, I'll wait here." Kairi teased.

Obi-Wan turned to his student then to his former padawan, "Alright let's go."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin and Obi-Wan reached the flagship of General Grevious, yet they were being quite sneaky like their training of being a Jedi to find the location of the chancellor. They got into the elevator and the door opened to show the older Jedi of the tied up Chancellor. They reach the chancellor and bowed for the sign of respect.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan spoke.

Anakin began to untie him, "Are you alright?"

"Count Dooku," The chancellor pointed.

The two Jedi turned to see the Sith standing there on the balcony with a smirk across his old face, next to him was Super Battle Droids. Obi-Wan faced his old student and Anakin slowly turned his attention to his master, they removed their cloaks and reached for their sabers.

"This time we work together." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smirked, "I was about to say the same thing."

Dooku jumped in the air and stood onto the main level, he waited for the Jedi to strike first.

Palpatine shouted, "Get help! You're no match for him, he is a sith!"

Obi-Wan turned to the chancellor, "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."

The two Jedi held their blue lightsabers as Dooku held his red one, ths old man eyed his enemies as the Jedi eyed the Sith.

"Your swords, please, Master Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku said sort of like a joke.

The Jedi ran in, Anakin and Obi-Wan striking at the Sith lord. Strike, slice, dodged, duck. The three fought brilliantly and perfectly, facing off one an other. Obi-Wan was kicked back and left to deal with the Super Battle Droids. Leaving Anakin to fight Dooku, from behind the chancellor smirked at the sight of Anakin's fight against Dooku.

"I've been looking forward to this, Skywalker." Dooku said.

"I bet you have, Count." Anakin said.

The two fought were reaching the stairs and by that time, Obi-Wan had destroyed the droids. The older master turned to Dooku and Anakin, Anakin leaped over Dooku and yet that is when Obi-Wan ran in to strike. Though the moment Master Kenobi reached Dooku, the mighty Sith Lord had lifted Obi-Wan into the air using the force and kicked Anakin down. Obi-Wan was choking and gasping for air, Dooku snickered and beyond the chancellor had an evil looking smile upon his face. Then Dooku sent the Jedi flying and hit the lower levels unconscious. Thus also using the force, Dooku moved the balcony to lower itself onto Obi-Wan.

This angered Anakin, whom jumped in the air to strike at Dooku. Anakin kicked Dooku sending him flying over the balcony onto the main floor, Anakin jumped onto the main floor and thus continued their fight.

Dooku grinned, "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Their fight grew more tense and by this point Anakin managed to disarm the Sith Lord and literally cut off the arm of Dooku, kind of like pay back from Dooku cutting off Anakin's arm. Anakin held both his lightsaber and now Dooku's by the Sith Lord's neck making Anakin the winner of the duel.

"Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" Palpatine spoke.

Anakin looked at the chancellor, "I- shouldn't."

"Do it." The chancellor spoke.

That is when Anakin cut the head off the Sith Lord, first Anakin was in shock but shook it off feeling an explosion. He untied the chancellor and then ran to his master.

"He seems alright, no broken bones." Anakin said.

"Leave him," Palpatine said.

"His fate will be the same as our." Anakin spoke and picked up his master over his shoulder.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Upon returning back Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the chancellor were arriving at the landing platform. There were about a dozen senators there, one being Jar Jar Binks, waiting for them. Palpatine and R2-D2 get onto the shuttle but Anakin noticed Obi-Wan was not going. He was going to stay with Master Windu and Kairi, who Master Windu brought along.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked confused like.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

Anakin grew annoyed, "Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time."

"Sorry, old friend. Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely." Obi-Wan said.

"All because of your training, Master. You deserve all those speeches of your greatness." Anakin said.

Kairi smirked and turned to her master.

"The endless speeches Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grinned, "All right. But you owe me and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time, that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi watched Anakin go off with the chancellor and his droid. Kairi turned to her master and lightly touched his head as a sign of concern, Anakin glanced back seeing Kairi showing her concern on Obi-Wan. A bit of jealously broke through the Jedi and also envy.

"Master, you should be more careful. Lucky Anakin was there, because if you would have gotten killed I would have killed you." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan turned to Master Windu, "See what I have to deal with."

Master Windu chuckled, "Come Master Kenobi. Let us speak with the Council."

Kairi raised her hand, "Can I come master?"

Kairi noticed both eyes from the masters looked at her, she took an awkward step back and noticed the soft smile from her master but the normal look from Master Windu.

"Come on then, young one." Master Windu said.

***Decided to get to the point of no return* My plot is heading toward the Revenge of the Sith movie! I am planning on going to Star Wars Rebels, the Disney series coming out the Fall of 2014! Excited to see it and hopefully it doesn't suck, but also I want to add Kairi involved during the time of the era of Darth Vader and the Empire. **

**So tell me what you think! PM me or review, also tell me if you'd read a Star Wars Rebels fanfiction with Kairi involved!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or even Star Wars Revenge of the Sith! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Anakin stood in the middle of the Council Chamber. Sitting in front of the Jedi was Master Yoda, Master Windu, Obi-Wan, Eeth Koth, and the holograms of both Master Plo and Ki-Adi.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Master Windu said.

Anakin nodded, "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Master Yoda spoke.

Anakin nodded yet again, "I understand master."

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Master Windu said.

Anakin was angered by this, and Obi-Wan could tell when his former student tensed up.

"What? How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair- I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" Anakin asked.

Master Windu was angered by Anakin's outbrust, "Take a seat Skywalker."

"Yes master," Anakin's head sank low, "Forgive me master."

Everyone was silent and watched Anakin take a seat in one of the empty ones. Everyone felt awkward after the loud outburst from Anakin, until Ki-Adi lifted his hands up via holograms.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous." Ki-Adi said.

Yoda nodded, "Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan turned to face Master Yoda, "It may take some time we do not have many ships to spare."

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Master Windu declared.

Obi-Wan nodded, "And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup."

Yoda nodded pondering over it all before turning to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait." Master Yoda said.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Master Ki-Adi asked in concern.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Master Windu said.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant." Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin felt it was time to speak up, " I know that system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet."

Yet Master Windu had another idea for Anakin, "Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous." He said.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Yoda said.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Master Windu said.

They began to leave and the holograms disappeared, Anakin felt disappointed and began to leave. When the doors opened he saw Obi-Wan's student waiting on the meeting to be done to see whether she was going with her master or not.

"Hey Anakin," Kairi formed a wide smile.

Anakin formed a faint smile for a moment, "Hey Kai."

That is when Obi-Wan started to walk over and Anakin pulled away, Kairi noticed the strange feeling in the force and followed her master and Anakin.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master! That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!" Anakin was angry.

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age. It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Obi-Wan calmly said.

Kairi glanced back and forth between her master and Anakin, she saw Obi-Wan glanced down at her and shook his head. Her master returned his attention to his former student, whom was still angry.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked at the younger man, "But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan said.

"Master?" Kairi asked.

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin said rudely.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." Obi-Wan said.

"You mean divided loyalties." Anakin said.

The two continued walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan and Anakin continued to go at each others throat and Kairi continued to trail along behind them trying to keep up.

"I warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. I was very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Obi-Wan said.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin said.

"No, it is not. Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped at this point, now both adults stood face to face. Kairi was behind her master and glanced between the two. Anakin had a partly sad look but also angry, and then Obi-Wan was concerned and also a bit angered by his former student.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Anakin said.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin said looking directly at his former master.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Obi-Wan declared.

"And?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked confused, "What situation?"

Anakin saw Obi-Wan take a deep breathe, "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." Obi-Wan said.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Anakin said.

Kairi gasped quietly, she knew they wouldn't have noticed either way. The two Jedi were too involved in these affairs, and Kairi looked at her master.

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." Obi-Wan said.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "This assignment is not to be on record. The Council asked me to approach you on this personally." Obi-Wan said.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin defended the chancellor.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin pleaded with his master, "Master, the Senate demanded that he stay longer."

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place." Obi-Wan basically ordered.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Anakin said.

"The Council is asking you." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine," Anakin said and stormed off.

Kairi wanted to go after him but her master stopped her, she turned to see Obi-Wan shake his head. She looked down and then turned back to her master.

"You shall no repeat this to no one." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master." Kairi spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin went to visit Padme, since his return from saving the chancellor he was told his wife was pregnant. Even though it brought joy to the man, it also worried it him a bit. He sees his wife standing by the window, staring outside into the city. She was always beautiful, a sense of youth that never seemed to leave her body.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Anakin asked.

Padme turned and gasped of joy, "Anakin!" She ran over.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked.

Padme smiled, "He keeps kicking."

"He? Why do you think it's a boy?" Anakin asked.

Padme touched her stomach and smiled, "My motherly intuition."

She reached for Anakin's hand and he was a bit nervous, she lowered them to her stomach and then laid it flat so he could feel the baby kick. Once he felt the baby kick, it nearly startled the Jedi.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl." Anakin said.

They laughed at the comment and then sat down on a bench. Anakin turned from the city and beautiful sunset to his pretty wife.

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." Padme said and kissed his cheek.

Yet Anakin did not feel happy, "I may be on the Council, but they refused to accept me as a Jedi Master." Anakin said.

Padme touched his face, "Patience. In time, they will recognize your skills." Padme said.

"They still treat me as if I were a Padawan learner. They fear my power, that's the problem." Anakin declared.

Padme looked at her husband concerning, "Anakin."

"Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Anakin said.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Padme asked.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked staring at his wife.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" Padme asked.

Anakin stood after hearing that, "I don't believe that. And you're sounding like a Separatist!" Anakin said.

Padme rose too, "Anakin, this war represents a failure to listen. Now, you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone. Please, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

Anakin was growing angry, "Don't ask me to do that, Padme. Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of a request belongs. I'm not your errand boy. I'm not anyone's errand boy!" Anakin said.

"What is it?" Padme asked very worried.

Anakin shook his head, "Nothing."

Padme stood in front of Anakin and touched his face, "Anakin. Don't do this, don't shut me out. Let me help." Padme said.

"You can't help me. I'm trying to help you." Anakin said.

There was a silence between the two as they stared into each others eyes.

"I sense- there are things you are not telling me." Anakin said.

Padme looked at her husband, "I sense there are things you are not telling me."

Padme formed a smile and Anakin felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Hold me like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war." Padme said.

Anakin held onto his wife and she held onto him back, the feelings back to their time in Naboo again. There fun and romantic memories of their time together made Padme happy and it sort of calmed Anakin down.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin arrived at the Galaxies Opera House to check on the chancellor, he got off his speeder and entered the building. He got through the hallways and reached the box where the chancellor sat. Palpatine sees Anakin and exusts his guests with him, then called  
over Anakin.

"Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked at him, "I'm not sure I understand."

Palpatine looked at the younger man, "You must sense what I have come to suspect the Jedi Council want control of the Republic they're planning to betray me." Palpatine said.

"I don't think-," Anakin said.

"Anakin, search your feelings. You know, don't you?" Palpatine asked.

"I know they don't trust you." Anakin said being honest.

"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy for that matter." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked down and then up, "I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken."

Palpatine turned to the younger, "Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?" He tried sounding concern.

Yet Anakin did not reply. The chancellor turned from the young man and then to the opera.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" Palpatine asked.

"I don't- don't know what to say?" Anakin admitted.

"Remember back to your early teachings. Anakin. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Even the Jedi." Palpatine said.

"The Jedi use their power for good." Anakin said.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked a bit puzzled, "Evil?"

"From a Jedi's point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the dark side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful." Palpatine said.

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves." Anakin said.

Palpatine turned back to Anakin, "And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless they only care about others." Anakin said.

Palpatine smiled, "Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong?" He said.

"I'm not sure it's wrong." Anakin said.

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked at the chancellor in deep thought, the chancellor turned from the young man and then back to the show being performed in front of him.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?" Palpatine asked.

"No," Anakin said.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Palpatine said.

"He could actually save people from death?" Anakin was curious at this point.

Palpatine nodded, "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

Anakin looked at the man, "What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked down and then up at the chancellor, "Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked.

Palpatine looked directly at Anakin, "Not from a Jedi."

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Before Obi-Wan was to leave to find General Grevious he met up with Kairi, she was a little upset she wasn't going with but didn't hold it against him. However she noticed by the body language he was giving that this was very important.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan started.

Kairi looked at her master, "Yes master."

Obi-Wan looked worried and she didn't like it too much, clearly it wasn't concern over her it was mostly for Anakin and she knew it.

"While I am away I have one request, young one." Obi-Wan said.

"Should I worry?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her, "No- well I am not sure. Kairi, while I am away I need you to keep an eye on Anakin. I am concerned over his condition lately." Obi-Wan said.

"So I wasn't the only one who sensed that troubling feeling." Kairi said.

"I want you to report to me or the other masters." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright master, but may I ask something?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

"Is it as bad as I am sensing? Is Anakin really this troubled?" Kairi asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "It feels that way."

Kairi nodded, "I'll keep you posted."

**It is getting there... little... by little. Anakin's trust to the Council and to the Republic is shaken... what will Kairi find out when she has to "spy" on Anakin?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor Star Wars Revenge of the Sith! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Pleas review and favorite for more!**

Kairi had never been very close to Padme like the others, so coming to Anakin's apartment to visit and check on him was quite odd. She could sense that Anakin was not there and she knew he'd be able to sense she was once there.

She knocked lightly on the door to be greeted by C3-P0.

"Oh heavens, Kairi. It has been a very long time." C3-P0 said.

Kairi grinned, "Yes it has C3-P0." Kairi said.

"Oh how rude I am being, come in." The droid said moving over to allow Kairi to enter.

Kairi stepped inside and heard footsteps, it was Padme. She had an excited look but it kind of faded when she saw Kairi, not saying she was upset to see Kairi it was that Padme was hoping it was Anakin.

"Oh, Kairi how are you?" Padma asked.

"Good, good." Kairi said.

The two stood awkwardly until Kairi noticed Padme's belly, that is when Padme noticed Kairi saw it.

"Um- so you didn't get a mission like the others?" Padme asked trying to get Kairi to stop staring at her belly.

"Uh- something like that." Kairi said.

"Would you like something to drink?" Padme asked.

Kairi shook her head, "I'll only be here for a moment. Can I ask, are you pregnant?" Kairi asked.

Padme nodded, "Please do not tell."

"I won't, I am loyal at keeping such secret." Kairi said.

"So what is it that you came here for? Anakin isn't here." Padme said.

"I am aware, has he been acting strange lately?" Kairi asked.

"Um- should I be concerned over Anakin?" Padme asked.

Kairi formed a small smile, "No need to put stress on your baby."

"I may not be a Jedi but I can tell when something is wrong, is something bothering you?" Padme asked.

Kairi guided Padme to a couch, she didn't want the Senator to be standing much longer.

"I am concerned about Anakin." Kairi said.

"Concerned about Anakin?" Padme repeated.

"Yes, he has been moody and from what I've seen very detached. I as well as my master were hoping he'd speak to you." Kairi said.

Padme gave her a look, "Why would he talk to me about his work?" She asked.

Kairi looked up, "You both aren't good at hiding your feelings."

"Neither are you, Kairi." Padme said.

Kairi decided not to start a fight about controlling ones emotions and thought to continue on what is really important, Anakin.

"My master and I know the connection between you two. How you feel for each other." Kairi said.

"Wha- What did Anakin tell you?" Padme asked nervously.

Kairi shook her head, "Nothing. He didn't have to."

Padme flustered and stood up, she walked near the balcony and Kairi follows.

"I- don't know what you're talking about." Padme said.

"Padme, I do not know you as well as my master but- I can see the love you two share. Padme, I am worried." Kairi said.

Padme did not answer, she turned away and Kairi felt like this was hopeless and shouldn't have mentioned anything.

"Padme, I- I won't tell the Council any of this and I am sure my master won't either." Kairi said.

"Obi-Wan knows?" Padme asked.

"He basically knew all along," Kairi said grinning but faded looking seriously, "I really hoped I did not upset you. I'd like to think I am a friend of yours even though I am not as close to you like Anakin or Master Kenobi." Kairi said.

Padme looked up, "Thank you Kairi."

Kairi touched the senator's shoulders, "Please do what you can to look after him." Kairi spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin returned home to sense something familiar, he sensed that Kairi had been there. He walked through the front door and into the living room to find Padme sitting on the couch. She seemed to have been reading something but smiled seeing Anakin.

"I sense something familiar- has Kairi been here?" Anakin asked.

"Yes earlier," Padme said.

"Does she know? Did she tell Obi-Wan?" Anakin became concerned.

"They are both worried about you." Padme said.

"You told her about us, now she'll go tell Obi-Wan." Anakin said angrily.

"Anakin! Kairi is worried, she is our friend and so is Obi-Wan. They believe you are under a large amount of stress." Padme said.

"And Obi-Wan isn't?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, you've been moody lately." Padme said.

"I have not!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin pleae! Don't do this again." Padme said.

Anakin began to calm, "I don't know- I feel lost." Anakin said.

"Lost? What do you mean? You're always so sure of yourself. I don't understand." Padme said.

Anakin turned to his wife, "Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me."

Padme looked at her husband, "They trust you with their lives. Obi-Wan loves you as a son."

"Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I am one of the most powerful Jedi, but I'm not satisfied. I want more, and I know I shouldn't." Anakin said.

"Annie, you expect too much of yourself." Padme said.

Anakin put his hands on her belly, she saw the sad facial expression on his face.

"I want to be able to save you." Anakin said.

"Save me?" Padme asked

"My nightmares." Anakin said.

Padme touched his face, "I am not going to die in childbirth. Annie, I promise." Padme said.

Anakin pulled back, "No! I promise you, that I will become powerful with my new knowledge of the force. I will be able to keep you from dying." Anakin declared.

Padme looked into his eyes, "Anakin you don't need more power. I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are." Padme said.

The couple then embrace each other and pull closer for a kiss.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Jumping down behind the General was a Jedi, whom was removing his cloak.

"Hello there!" It was Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering. Surely you realize you're doomed," General Grievous said, "Kill him!" He pointed to the droids.

About a hundred battle droids surrounded Obi-Wan and General Grievous, and his bodyguards. Obi-Wan looks around, then walks right up to the General. They stare at each other for a moment.

"Enough of this." General Grievous said.

The bodyguards raised their power staff to knock Obi-Wan away, but he ducks as the deadly staffs whistled over his head. The Jedi's lightsaber ignites, and Obi-Wan cuts one bodyguard in half and Grievous caught the staff from the bodyguard. Obi-Wan turned to face the other three bodyguards, he used the force to launch them back and then thrown then up at the ceiling and basically destroyed them.

Obi-Wan turns to face Grievous and to see the battle droids making their way near the Jedi Knight.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." Grievous snorted.

Obi-Wan grinned, "Move away."

"You fool. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself. Attack, Kenobi." Grievous said.

His arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship.

Obi-Wan snickered, "You forget I trained the Jedi that defeated Count Dooku!"

Obi-Wan is hard-pressed to defend himself against the deadly onslaught. They fight across the control room as the battle droid sharpshooters try to pick off the Jedi. Obi-Wan mounts a ferocious counterattack and cuts off one of Grievous's hands. A loud explosion is heard echoing throughout the sinkhole. General Grievous and Obi-Wan glance to the entrance of the control center and see Clone Troopers in the distance, attacking droids in the sinkhole. On the far wall of the sinkhole, Clones can be seen rappelling onto balconies.

"I may not defeat your droids, but my troops certainly will." Obi-Wan said.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." Grievous said.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan said.

Twenty Clones suddenly rappel into the entrance of the control center, ray guns blazing. Laser bolts fly everywhere as the droids return fire. Obi-Wan attacks General Grievous, who defends himself rigorously with one of his bodyguard's electro-staff. Obi-Wan uses the Force to hurl General Grievous backwards. He falls onto a lower platform and Obi-Wan jumps down after him.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Chancellor we've got word that Master Kenobi has engaged General Grievous." Anakin told the chancellor.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine said.

"I should be with him." Anakin said.

"Yes, I am surprised his star student isn't with him. He takes that student of his on more missions than I ever saw you and Master Kenobi go on." Palpatine said.

Palpatine turned to see the upsetting look on Anakin's face.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me." Anakin said.

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine said.

They walked into the hallway.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

The two stopped, "My mentor taught me everything about the Force- even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you." Palpatine said.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family." Anakin declared.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine said.

That got Anakin's attention, "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." Palpatine said.

"You're a Sith Lord." Anakin said and pulled out his lightsaber.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and stares at the chancellor.

"I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi a life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine said.

"You're wrong!" Anakin said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin said.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Palpatine said.

Anakin lifts his saber to the chancellor's throat. There was a tense moment and then Anakin relaxed, thus turning off his ligthsaber and lowering it.

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin said.

Palpatine nodded, "Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Palpatine said.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin said.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Palpatine said and ended with an evil grin.

Anakin stares at him for a moment. Palpatine turns and moves to his office.

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all." Palpatine said as he sat down at his desk.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan yanks on the staff, then jumps off his lizard onto the General's scooter, knocking both warriors to the ground. General Grievous pulls out a laser pistol and fires at Obi-Wan. The Jedi reaches out his hand, grabs the General's electro-staff and spins the staff, blocking the laser bolts.

Obi-Wan charges General Grievous, swinging the staff and hitting the droid in the stomach, knocking the gun away. General Grievous is hit by the staff, and the Force bends his forearm. He pulls Obi-Wan close to him, and they engage in a furious fight. The electro-staff is knocked away. The two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Obi-Wan struggles to avoid the deadly blows of the brutal, unstoppable droid.

General Grievous's stomach plate is loose. Obi-Wan grabs it and rips it off, revealing the alien life form's guts encased in a bag in the droid's chest. General Grievous grabs Obi-Wan, hoists him over his head, and tosses him across the platform. Obi-Wan dangles off the edge of the platform. He clutches the rim, trying to hold on. The droid then grabs the staff and charges Obi-Wan. At the last second, Obi-Wan reaches out his hand and uses the Force to retrieve the droid's laser pistol.

The Jedi fires several blasts in the stomach area of the alien droid, and he explodes from the inside out. The smoldering droid falls to the ground. Obi-Wan has killed General Grievous. He pulls himself up onto the platform and walks by the destroyed carcass.

"So uncivilized," Obi-Wan said in the mix of catching his breathe.

Obi-Wan brushes himself off. He throws the pistol onto the platform, picks up the electro-staff, and jumps on Boga. The trusty beast rears up and takes off into the tunnel system.

**Obi-Wan had killed General Grievous! Anakin found out the truth of the Chancellor! What will happen next?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor Star Wars Revenge of the Sith! I only own my oc padawan,Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Master Windu, I must talk to you." Anakin said.

Master Windu noticed the distress on Anakin's face, "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Anakin said.

"A Sith Lord?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for." Anakin said.

"How do you know this?" The master asked curiously.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side." Anakin said.

"Are you sure, Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

"Positive." Anakin nodded.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Master Windu said.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him." Anakin said.

Master Windu nodded, "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go, master." Anakin said.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here." Master Windu said.

"Yes master." Anakin said.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." Master Windu said.

"Yes master," Anakin said and watched the Jedi leave on their ship.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi sat in her room and felt a terrible feeling in the force, she looked out the window and felt like someone was in danger. Someone was going to die and that made herself feel nervous. Kairi reached for her ligthsabers and attached them to her belt, she ran to the front door and put on her boots nearly falling. She tied them quickly and ran out the door.

She felt this strong feeling coming from the chancellors office and knew someone was in grave danger.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Palpatine said watching three Jedi walk in.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Master Windu said.

The three Jedi ignite their lightsabers at the chancellor.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Master Windu said.

Palpatine screamed in rage, "I am the Senate!"

"Not yet!" Master Windu shouted.

Palpatine stands and a laser sword appears out of his cloak sleeve, and he spins toward the Jedi.

"It's treason, then." The chancellor spoke.

A close shot of Palpatine as the fight begins. Close shots of three Jedi getting cut down by Palpatine Palpatine and Mace continue to fight.

Jedi Master Mace Windu and the Sith Lord fight their way down the hallway and into the main office area. Palpatine is able to use the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before the Chancellor can cut him down.

In the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, and it crashes away. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories up. They fight over the precipice. Anakin arrives to see Palpatine and Mace fighting.

They stop as Mace forces Palpatine to drop his sword. Palpatine and Mace start yelling at each other.

"You are under arrest, My Lord." Master Windu said.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Palpatine tried to convince Anakin.

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over, you have lost." Master Windu said.

"No! No! You will die!" Palpatine said.

Palpatine raises his hands, and lightning bolts shoot out. They are blocked by Mace's lightsaber. Palpatine is pushed back against the window sill.

"He is a traitor, Anakin." Palpatine said.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Master Windu shouted.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. They will betray you, just as they betrayed me." Palpatine said.

Anakin was confused looking back and forth.

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked at Master Windu and Palpatine.

"I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him." Palpatine said.

"Do not listen to him, Anakin!" Master Windu shouted.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer." Palpatine faked being weak.

Mace pushes Palpatine out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moves closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands begin to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face begins to twist and distort. His eyes become yellow as he struggles to intensify his powers.

"I can't- I give up. Help me. I am weak- I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer." Palpatine said.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all." Master Windu said.

"You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial." Anakin said.

Master Windu looked at Anakin, "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine said.

"No! It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin shouted.

Master Windu went to raise his saber to strike the chancellor.

"He must live-." Anakin said.

"Please don't, please don't." Palpatine begged.

"I need him-." Anakin said.

"Please don't." Palpatine begged.

"No!" Anakin shouted.

Just as Mace is about to slash Palpatine, Anakin steps in and cuts off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber.

As Mace stares at Anakin in shock, Palpatine springs to life. The full force of Palpatine's powerful Bolts blasts Mace. He attempts to deflect them with his one good hand, but the force is too great. As blue rays engulf his body, he is flung out the window and falls twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. Palpatine lowers his arm.

Little did the two Siths, Kairi stood outside of the chancellor's office. Kairi watched it all happen, and she swears she saw the chancellor look at her. Kairi looked at what Anakin had become and then ran off, she knew she would have been killed if she stayed there. She needed to find help, she also needed to warn Padme.

"Power! Unlimited power!" Palpatine shouted.

"What- have I done?" Anakin said in confusion.

Anakin sits down and Palpatine walked over to the young man.

"You are fulfilling your destin, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." Palpatine said.

"I will do whatever you ask of me." Anakin said.

"Good," Palpatine said.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death." Anakin said.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." Palpatine said.

Anakin kneels before Palpatine.

"I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith." Anakin said.

"Good. Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth- Vader." Palpatine said.

"Thank you, my master." Anakin said.

"Rise, Darth Vader." Palpatine said.

And that is what Darth Vader did.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi ran into the Jedi Temple in hopes to find some sort of help, she ran around the halls in full panic. She tried to find her master, she knew he'd be back from his mission yet she couldn't find him.

"Master- master can you read me?" Kairi asked through the com-link.

"Kairi? What is it?" Obi-Wan senses her concern.

"Master, it's Anakin- he murdered Master Windu. He- is no longer the man we use to know." Kairi spoke nearly choked up.

"What? Is this true?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith! I saw him use the lightning thing that Dooku could do." Kairi said.

"Where are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The temple, but forget me. Find Padme, she needs to be warned and know the truth." Kairi said.

Afterwards there was explosions outside, she saw masters running out to the front. She also saw younglings gathering in one spot to hide, Kairi wasn't sure whether to go find out or protect the young ones. Kairi built up the courage she created with her training and ran to where the other masters ran. She saw nothing but clones and bodies, the masters dying and the clones getting closer being lead by Anakin.

Kairi turned back inside and looked for the younglings but instead she hid like the others, and then heard footsteps coming inside the temple.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" Said a soft voice of a youngling.

Anakin looks back at them with a stern expression on his face and ignites his lightsaber. The newly Sith Lord killed all the children and then turned off his lightsaber and turned in the direction Kairi hid.

"Hiding? I excepted better from you, Kai. Mostly being Kenobi's student." Anakin spoke.

Kairi appeared from her hiding spot and wielded her two lightsabers, "You do not call me Kai. You've betrayed everything and caused chaos." Kairi said.

Anakin ignites his saber again, "Well since you clearly do not want to stand by me. It looks like you must be destroyed." Anakin said.

Kairi didn't even blink but saw Anakin charge at her quickly, her two blades managed to make things easier on her part but things difficult. Kairi strike at Anakin whom seemed to have changed his sense of fighting. He no longer cared about Kairi or his sense of humanity, no longer a friend but an enemy.  
Kairi did everything she could to keep him from knocking her down. Kairi felt Anakin hit her in the head and knock her down, she rolled over and found an escape through the vents. She jumped down in there and quickly crawled, she noticed Anakin did not seem to follow her. She must not have been much a threat. However, Kairi did not waste time getting out of there. She crawled and crawled and made it outside, where everyone was dead.

She jumped off the building and ran to her speeder, she heard shots being fired and ran faster. She jumped onto her speeder and flew off without a single injury. She pulled out her com-link and tried to contact Obi-Wan, which instead she got nothing.

"Master-." Kairi said.

Then she got to thinking, her visions. Her dreams, this was it.

"Oh no- Anakin is going to-." Kairi spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"Anakin! Are you alright?" Padme ran over.

Anakin got off his ship and hugged his wife, she was concerned over his well being.

"I saw the smoke from the Jedi Temple, were you there?" She continued.

"No, the situation is not good. The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." Anakin said.

Padme gasped, "I can't believe that!"

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." Anakin said.

"Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked.

He walked away from her and then moves close to his wife, "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate, and with you." Anakin said.

"What about Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor." Anakin said.

"How could this have happened?" Padme asked nearly about to cry.

"The Republic is unstable, Padme. The Jedi aren't the only ones trying to take advantage of the situation. There are also traitors in the Senate." Anakin said.

"What are you saying?" Padme asked.

"You need to distance yourself from your friends in the Senate. The Chancellor said they will be dealt with when this conflict is over." Anakin said and touched her shoulders.

"What if they start an inquisition? I've opposed this war. What will you do if I become a suspect?" Padme asked worried.

"That won't happen. I won't let it." Anakin said.

"Oh Anakin, I am afraid." Padme said.

Anakin embraced his wife in his hands, and held her tightly.

"Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return things will be different, I promise." Anakin said.

Then he pulled her up and they kissed romanticly.

"Please, wait for me." He said.

"I will," Padme said.

Anakin then ran off to his ship and flew off, Padme watched her husband fly off and felt like she was going to cry. C3-P0 stood there and looked at the Senator.

"Is there anything you need, my lady?" C3-P0 asked.

"No," She spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Senator Bail Organa walked toward the Jedi Temple. That is when Obi-Wan heard his com-link beeping, the two adults turned to the Jedi. Obi-Wan was confused but hoped it was something good.

"Hello?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master! You're alive!" Kairi shouted.

"Where are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In the city still but no where near the temple, its a corpse field." Kairi said.

"Master Yoda, myself, and Senator Organa just reached it." Obi-Wan said.

"Be careful master, I encountered Anakin there." Kairi said.

Master Yoda looked up after hearing that, "Turn to dark side Skywalker did?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I would like you to find a safe spot to be and stay put." Obi-Wan said.

"Really unlikely master, at this point there are clones surrounding everywhere. I- I need to get out of here and leave this planet. The same for you guys, its pointless at this point." Kairi said.

"We'll do what needs to be done, you stay safe young one." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi nearly choked up, "Master I- know Jedi do not form attachments but- I loved you like a father. Remember that." Kairi said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know Kairi. The same to you, always." Obi-Wan said.

"Good luck master." Kairi spoke.

"The same to you." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin's lands his Jedi Starfighter on a landing platform on Mustafar. He heard his droid making beep sounds and he turned to his droid.

"Artoo, stay with the ship." Anakin ordered.

Anakin putting on his hood, walks across a walkway upon arriving on Mustafar.

**The big cliff hanger! Kairi knows where Anakin is going... and so does Padme... what will happen next? **


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars the Revenge of the Sith! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more!**

Obi-Wan and Master Yoda walked through the ruins of the temple, they saw the bodies of not just Jedi Knights but also students. Obi-Wan knelt down and Master Yoda shook his head, upset the both were.

"Not even the younglings survived." Obi-Wan said.

"Killed not by clones, this Padawan. By a lightsaber, he was." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at the bodies, "I trust Kairi and her judgement but- I want to believe this isn't Anakin. It cannot be Anakin." Obi-Wan  
said.

The two walked until they reached the hatchway of the Main Control Room.

"I've recalibrate the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded, "Good for the Clones to discover the recalibration, a long time it will take. To change it back, longer still. Hurry."

They reach further into the room and then Yoda noticed Obi-Wan stop, he noticed the concern and sadness in the older man. So the master also stopped and faced Obi-Wan.

"Wait, Master. There is something I must know." Obi-Wan said.

Yoda sighed, "If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan faced Yoda and said, "I must know the trust master."

Obi-Wan moves to a panel and flips some switches. He sees a hologram of Anakin slaughtering Jedi, including the younglings.

Obi-Wan gasped, "No- this cannot be right."

_The hologram continues and Anakin surveys the carnage, a dark-robed Sith Lord enters. Anakin turns to Darth Sidioud and kneels before him._

_"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious." Anakin spoke in the hologram._

_"Good, good. You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" Dath Sidious asked._

_"Yes, my master." Anakin said._

_"Now, Lord Vader, now go and bring peace to the Empire." Darth Sidious said._

Obi-Wan in pure horror and begins to realize he was starting to tear up.

"I cannot watch anymore." Obi-Wan said and shut it off.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda said.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Master Yoda said.

Obi-Wan felt heart broken, "He is like my brother. I cannot do it."

Yoda nodded but looked at Obi-Wan, "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is consumed by Darth Vader."

"How could it have come to this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda said and began to walk.

Obi-Wan felt powerless, "I do not know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look."

Yoda glanced back at Obi-Wan once more, "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him, you will. Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

"May the force be with you too master." Obi-Wan said.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"The Separatists are taken care of, My Master." Anakin whom is now Darth Vader spoke.

Darth Sidious nodded, "It is finished, then. You have restored peace and justice to the galaxy. You have done well, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, my master." Vader said.

"Send a message to the ships of the Trade Federation. Tell them the Separatist leaders have been wiped out. Grievous and Dooku have been destroyed. All droid units must shut down immediately." Sidious spoke.

"Very good, my lord." Vader said.

After that he saw Padme's ship land on the planet, so he ran out to greet her but was also confused. He reached the landing platform to see her run into his arms in pure panic.

"Oh Anakin!" She shouted.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked.

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things." Padme said.

"What things?" Anakin asked.

"He said you have turned to the dark side- that you killed younglings." Padme spoke.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." Anakin said.

"He cares about us." She said.

"Us?" Anakin asked.

"He knows- he wants to help you." Padme said.

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't- he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin said.

Padme nearly crying, "Anakin all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you. Padme, only my new powers will." Anakin said.

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." Padme begged.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." Anakin was getting angry.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Padme begged.

"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said.

Padme gasped, "I don't believe what I am hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed." Padme said.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." Anakin ordered.

" I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." Padme cried.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He said.

"No, because what you've done- what you plan to do. Stop, stop now! Come back. I love you!" She said.

Anakin looks up and sees Obi-Wan, next to him was Kairi. Anakin was fueled with rage and shouted at Padme who turned to see them.

"Liar!" Anakin shouted.

"No!" She shouted.

Anakin reaches out at Padme and began to choke her.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"What have you and she been up to?" Anakin only asked Obi-Wan.

"Let her go!" Obi-Wan screamed.

Anakin dropped Padme, she was unconscious.

"You turned her against me." Anakin said.

"You did that yourself." Obi-Wan said.

"You will not take her away from me!" Anakin shouted and threw off his cloak.

Kairi looked at Anakin, "Anakin please! You- can still fix things!" Kairi shouted.

Kairi noticed Obi-Wan put his hand in front of his student, Kairi looked up and noticed Obi-Wan was not going to try to reason with Anakin.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi watched Obi-Wan remove his cloak and stared down his old student.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Obi-Wan continued.

The Jedi walked circled each other, but Obi-Wan did so that Kairi could get to Padme. Kairi knelt down by Padme but still heard the two scream.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Anakin said.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin felt a lot of anger through his body, "Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic," Obi-Wan then shouted, "To democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you are my enemy." Anakin said.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-Wan said and ignites his lightsaber.

"You will try," Anakin ignites his saber.

Anakin lashes out at Obi-Wan, and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Anakin throws containers at Obi-Wan using the Force. They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Anakin kicks Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan drops to a lower level. Artoo beeps his concern and rushes to the unconscious Padme's aid, Kairi looked at the droid and nodded.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Yoda enters, using the Force to throw two Red Guards against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Darth Sidious turns his chair toward Yoda.

"I hear a new apprentice, you have. Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious." Yoda spoke.

"Master Yoda, you survived." Sidious spoke.

"Surprised?" Yoda spoke.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." Sidious said.

The Dark Lord raises his arms, and lightning bolts shoot out, surrounding Yoda. Yoda is picked up and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and  
sliding down in a crumpled heap. Darth Sidious chuckles.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi carries Padme into the ship to see C3-P0 standing at the top of the ramp, R2-D2 rolled up first and Kairi carried the Senator up.

"Be careful." C3-P0 spoke.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more." Sidious chuckled.

"Not if anything I have to say about it, Lord Sidious." Yoda said.

Yoda uses the Force to throw Darth Sidious back, knocking him clear over his desk and onto the floor in a heap.

" At an end your rule is and not short enough it was, I must say." Yoda continued.

Darth Sidious flies through the air, cape flapping, heading toward the exit. At the last second, Yoda flies into the exit and stops the Dark Lord.

"If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda said and ignites his saber.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us." Sidious said and ignites his saber.

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force." Yoda said.

They ran and their blades clashed together.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Explosion around Anakin and Obi-Wan as they work their way into the Control Room. The fighting is intense. Obi-Wan is on the defensive as he jumps up on the table view screen in the center of the room.

"Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the dark side." Anakin ordered.

"I've heard that before, Anakin- but I never thought I'd hear it from you." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin forces Obi-Wan back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks fly everywhere. Anakin jumps onto the conference table. Obi-Wan slides across the table, knocking Anakin over. Obi-Wan grabs Anakin's lightsaber as he falls. Obi-Wan uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. Anakin does the same.

"The flaw of power is arrogance." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan stands looking at his former padawan, Anakin glares at his former teacher.

"You hesitate- the flaw of compassion." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin lock sabers. Obi-Wan puts out his hand to use the Force to push Anakin away. Anakin puts out his hand to block Obi-Wan. Both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels. They regain their footing and the battle continues. Anakin kicks Obi-Wan away. They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the exterior is knocked open. They continue battling out onto the balcony.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Kairi stood inside the ship and heard Artoo beep at her, she turned her attention to the droids in the ship.

"I am going out there." Kairi said.

"It's suicide." C3-P0 said.

Artoo beeped at Kairi.

"R2 said its far too dangerous, Master Kenobi can handle it." C3-P0 said.

"I know, but I need to make sure everything is alright. Stay with Padme, protect her. I'll be back." Kairi said and ran out of the ship.

C3-P0 turned to his droid friend, "Oh heavens."

**This is getting intense... Is Kairi going to reach them in time and if she does will she witness Anakin's lost? **


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor Star Wars Revenge of the Sith! I only own my oc padawan, Kairi Hando! Please review and favorite for more Star Wars fanfiction!**

Yoda unleashes a ferocious assault on Palpatine, causing him to almost go over the edge. The Dark Lord drops his lightsaber but recovers with a blast of energy from his hands that surrounds Yoda Yoda is deflecting the Sith Lord's lightning bolts. The energy bolts begin to arc back on the Emperor.  
It looks as if the Dark Lord is doomed.

"Destroy you I will, just as Master Kenobi, your apprentice will destroy." Yoda spoke.

Yoda jumps to a lower Senate Pod. Palpatine reaches out with one hand, and a Senate pod is released from its mooring and heads toward the Podium. Palpatine uses the Force to hurl pod after pod at Yoda, who ducks and jumps from one flying pod to another.

Yoda leaps away from the pods. He uses the Force to hold one pod suspended in the air. The pod spins and Yoda throws it back at Palpatine, who leaps away at the last moment.

Yoda leaps after him, but Palpatine quickly turns and aims the full force of his energy bolts at the tiny green Jedi, catching him in mid-air and throwing him back hard against the Podium. The force causes Yoda to drop his lightsaber. Yoda blocks the lightning and throws Palpatine backwards off the podium. Yoda is knocked off the Podium and falls several hundred feet to the base of the Podium. Palpatine follows in his pod, searching for Yoda.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin forces Obi-Wan down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He rips objects off the wall and throws them at Obi-Wan as he pushes him further and further along the walkway. The balcony ends, and Obi-Wan is trapped. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava. Anakin cuts apiece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel. alarm sound, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappears. It tumbles into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant. Obi-Wan has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Anakin.

Anakin, following Obi-Wan, jumps down onto the flexing pipe, lands, and resumes fighting. Obi-Wan and Anakin work their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go. Obi-Wan slips, throws his lightsaber up in the air, grabs on to the pipe, swings around, grabs on to an upper pipe, retrieves his lightsaber, and lands back on the original pipe. They continue to fight across the pipe until they reach the Main Collection Plant.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Yoda squishes his way through a mass of wires in a small chute. He talks on his comlink.

"Hurry. Careful timing we will need." Yoda spoke.

"There aren't many troops on this side. Activate your homing beacon when you're ready." Senator Organa said from his speeder.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

"There is no sign of his body, sir." Commander Thire said.

"Then he is not dead." Mas Amedda said.

"Double your search," Palpatine said.

"Yes sir, right away." Thire said.

"Tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff." Palpatine said to Mas Amedda.

"Yes my lord." Mas Amedda said.

"I sense Lord Vader is in danger." Palpatine said.

Palpatine walks into the Arena hallway. Commander Thire descends down to the floor of the Arena, where an intense search is taking place.  
several curious senators rubberneck in scattered pods.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan and Anakin battle on the top of the multispired collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a  
huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining lava. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan run  
for cover under the collection cluster. They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. Support  
for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest  
point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river.

It bends toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce. Obi-Wan gets to the end and is trapped. The tower slowly starts to  
sink under the lava.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Bail Organa, in his open cockpit speeder, flies along next to the roof eave of the huge Senate Building. He slows and moves closer to a long row of recessed lights. Suddenly Yoda falls out of one of the light recesses and lands in the speeder. Bail guns it and heads away from the Senate Building.

Yoda straightens himself out.

"Into exile I must go. Failed, I have." Yoda said.

Yoda and Bail fly into the traffic of the city.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan realizes he is getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Anakin follows.  
Anakin and Obi-Wan continue their sword fight hanging from cables as they swing past each other.

From their cables, Anakin and Obi-Wan both spot something that causes them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall.  
Snapping and metal groans are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. OBI-WAN looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. Obi-Wan does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower. Anakin realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some construction droids. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on a worker droids. The droids is confused and chatters to his co-workers. The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below.

Obi-Wan heads for the bank of the lava river, but Anakin's droids is faster. He catches up with his old Master. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue the swordfight. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droid. Anakin, standing on the droid, approaches Obi-Wan on the work platform.

" I have failed you, Anakin. I was never able to teach you to think." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan confront each other on the lava river.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin said.

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-Wan said.

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Anakin said.

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." Anakin said.

Anakin jumps and flips onto Obi-Wan's platform. The fighting continues again until Obi-Wan jumps toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. By that time Kairi had reached them, she held her lightsabers and stood at the top of the hill. Below she saw Obi-Wan on the high ground and Anakin still standing on the platform.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground." Obi-Wan said.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted.

"Don't try it, Anakin." Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin follows, and Obi-Wan cuts his young apprentice at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Obi-Wan heard a female scream and knew without turning that Kairi had witnessed this. Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava.

Anakin struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his mechanical hand. His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand. Kairi in tears ran down to her master, whom did not look at her.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Kairi looked down and picked up Anakin's lightsaber and handed it to her master, he looked at her finally and then hears the screams from Anakin.

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi gasped remembering her vision, she had told her master about and she thinks he realized he should have been more serious regarding it. Kairi hugged her master and the two stood there watching Anakin struggle. Then Anakin was engulfed in flames and Obi-Wan listened to him scream, Kairi put her face into her master's chest. He touched her shoulder and moved her to leave, then he had one last look at Anakin before leaving his former friend for good.

The two ran back to Padme's ship, first Obi-Wan was confused where Padme was. Kairi dragged her master onto the ship and there is where he saw Padme. Obi-Wan walks over and felt her touch his hand, Kairi sat down and pilot the ship out of there.

"Obi-Wan, is- is Anakin alright?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan looks at her sadly and does not answer. He brushes her hair back. Padme drops back into unconsciousness. He gets up and stands by his student, whom was flying perfectly. He looked down and saw tears sliding down her face. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder and felt himself crying.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin crawls up the bank, his body smoking. A shuttle flies overhead and lands. An Imperial Shuttle closes its wings and settles on the highest of the Mustafar Landing Platforms. A platoon of clone troopers exits the craft, followed by Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious walks in front of the clone troopers on his way to get to Anakin at the edge of the lava pit. Darth Sidious discovers what remains of Anakin and checks him out. He turns to the clones.

"Anakin! Anakin! There he is. He's still alive. Get a medical capsule, immediately." Sidious ordered.

The clone captain nodded, "Roger sir!"

Darth Sidious touched the forehead of his apprentice and turned back to see the clones coming back.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Yoda was in the middle of his meditation when he heard someone ruin it, the green master opened his eyes to see Bail Organa standing there.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact." Senator Organa said.

Kairi lands the Naboo Cruiser on the landing platform of the isolated post of Polis Massa. Yoda and Bail Organa, along with a few ground guards, are waiting as the ramp lowers. Obi-Wan emerges, carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms, followed by Kairi, Artoo and Threepio.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly." Senator Organa said.

Polis medics work, on Padme in an operating theater. Obi-Wan and Kairi along with one of the medical droids enter an observation room where Bail and Yoda are waiting.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." The medical droid said.

Kairi gasped and felt her master's hand on her shoulder.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid spoke.

"Babies?" Kairi asked.

"She's carrying twins." The droid said.

Yoda nodded, "Save them, we must. They are our last hope."

The droid returned into the room with Padme, she noticed the toxic feeling in the room. Kairi looked at her master and then looked down.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Anakin, in the medical capsule, is lifted onto a table in a Rehab Center. Droids surrounded the burnt up body of what use to be Anakin, he was screaming in utter pain. The droids began to work on him, getting him new legs and a new arm.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

The twins are being delivered as Bail Organa, Yoda, Kairi, Artoo, and Threepio watch. Obi-Wan is in the operating theater with Padme.

He takes her hand, "Don't give up Padme." He said.

She winced in pain and then she saw the medical droid holding a baby, this baby was male.

"Its a boy." The droid spoke.

"Lu- Luke," Padme said.

Padme can only offer up a faint smile. She struggles to touch the baby on the forehead.

"And a girl," The droid said.

"Leia," Padme said softly.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Vader, dressed in his black body armor, lies on the table. Nose plugs are inserted and the mask drops from above, sealing tightly. The helmet is fitted and Vader begins breathing.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan leans over Padme and softly speaks to her, "You have twins, Padme They need you- hang on."

"I- I can't." Padme spoke.

Padme winces again and takes Obi-Wan's hand. She is holding Anakin's japor snippet.

"Save your energy." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, there is good- in him. I know there- still is." Padme said.

A last gasp and then Padme dies. Obi-Wan looked at the women, the beautiful women he'd known for a long time then to the necklace. In the other room, Kairi was holding onto Bail and Master Yoda was shaking his head in sorrow.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Darth Sidious hovers around the periphery of a group of medical droids who are working on Anakin. Darth Sidious paces in the foreground. A droid approaches the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, the construction is finished- he lives." The droid said.

"Good, good." Sidious said.

The droids moves back to the table where Darth Vader lies. The table begins to move upright. Darth Sidious moves in next to Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, my master." Vader spoke.

Darth Vader looks around the room, he was confused and it also set confusion to Darth Sidious.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?" Vader asked.

Sidious sighed, "I'm afraid she died- it seems in your anger, you killed her." Sidious said.

This angered the newly Sith, he was full of rage and newly formed anger he never had before.

"I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!" Vader screamed.

Vader screams, breaks his bonds to the table, and steps forward, waving his hands, causing objects to fly around the room. Sidious deflects the objects, but some of the droids aren't so lucky. Vader's painful screams echo throughout the Center.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Obi-Wan, Senator Organa, Yoda and Kairi sat at conference table, they had serious looks upon their faces and Kairi looked up at them. Before all this, she wouldn't have been involved in such meetings.

"Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi-Wan said.

"Split up, they should be." Yoda said.

Bail nodded, "My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." He said.

"And what of the boy?" Kairi spoke softly.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can. Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda said.

Bail nodded and got up, he left the room. Kairi got up but noticed Master Yoda stopped Obi-Wan, she looked at them and didn't know whether to stay  
or not. She noticed Yoda didn't seem to mind her being there.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you." Yoda said.

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"An old friend has learned the path of immortality." Yoda said.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me. Your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?" Obi-Wan said.

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you." Yoda said.

"I will be able to talk to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded, Kairi stood in the corner of the room. Yoda notices this and began to walk, Obi-Wan notices this and then the master stops to turn back to Obi-Wan.

"Speak with your student, Obi-Wan. Regarding her new future and yours you must." Yoda said.

Yoda left the two in the room alone, Kairi looked at her master. He was covered in ash and some wounds. He looked at her, she walked over and looked at him with a sad look.

"So you'll be trained by your old master." Kairi said.

"You can come with me, I do not want to bare to loose another friend." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, our paths do not lead in the same direction anymore. I have to go, I have to stop this mess." Kairi said.

"Kairi," Obi-Wan said.

"I can gather enough people who will rebel against this Empire, we can hold off until the twins grow up." Kairi said.

Kairi ignite her lightsaber and then held onto her padawan braid, she looked at it and then to her master. He had this sad look upon his face, and she felt the same way.

"Master, with this- I am a sitting duck." She said.

"You should cut it, in my eyes you are a Jedi Master." He said.

"What's left of them, master." Kairi said and cut her braid.

Obi-Wan watched it fall to the floor, Kairi picked it up and handed it to her master. He stared at her blue eyes and saw she was beginning to cry.

"I want you to keep it, remember me master." Kairi said.

"Kairi, nothing could ever make me forget you." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi hugged her master, "I have to go now master."

"I know, be careful." Obi-Wan said.

Kairi got half way out of the room and stopped by the door, "Who knows master. Maybe we'll see each other in the future." Kairi said with a faint smile.

**~~~STAR WARS~~~**

Master Yoda descends to an unfamiliar terrain to stay in hiding while the galaxy is in chaos, and also to be safe.

Darth Vader walks along the bridge to join the Emperor and Governor Tarkin. On a screen they see plans for a space ship that looks like a star and its  
plans for being built.

The Queen of Alderaan sits on a balcony looking out over the awesome mountains of Alderaan. Bail Organa brings a small baby to her. She takes her and rocks her.

Kairi gets out of a ship at an unknown planet and put her hood up, she walks into a large crowd through this city in order to blend in.

Obi-Wan rides up to the moisture farm homestead on an Eopie. He dismounts, takes the baby out of a papoose on his back. He walks toward Aunt Beru, who walks over to greet him. They talk for a moment, and Obi-Wan turns the baby over to the young homesteader. Aunt Beru walks to Uncle Owen who is standing on the ridge near the homestead. Obi-Wan leaves as Owen, Beru, and the baby watch the twin suns set.

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you for all the support and am glad you really liked this story! If you guys want to see more with Kairi in the storyline of episodes 4-6 then I will and maybe add Ahsoka! Thank you and if you want to see this PM or review, also thanks for the support!**


End file.
